Kosmos
by Hydrenee
Summary: "Cepat atau lambat, aku akan menangkap kelinciku." [FanMyeon. FanHo. LayMyeon. ChanMyeon. HunHan] [Incest, age gap, abuse, noncon]
1. Chapter 1

"Joonmyeon-ie, Eomma dan Appa harus ke luar kota selama tiga hari. Myeon-ie sayang bisa jaga rumah, kan?"

Bocah kecil yang baru berusia sepuluh tahun itu melebarkan pupil mata—kaget. Ini pertama kalinya kedua orang tuanya akan pergi tanpa mengajaknya. Ia masih kecil, walau sudah bisa tidur sendiri. Tapi tiga hari tanpa Eomma dan Appa adalah hal baru untuknya.

"Myeon-ie tidak boleh ikut?"

"Tidak bisa, Sayang. Tapi Appa dan Eomma tidak akan pergi lama. Myeon-ie bisa tidur sendiri, kan?"

Surai hitam lembut bergoyang ketika empunya menganggukkan kepala.

"Myeon-ie tidak takut. Tapi siapa yang akan memasak untuk Myeon-ie?"

"Myeon-ie tidak sendiri, kok." Appanya menggedongnya, mencubit gemas hidung putra semata wayang. "Kakak sepupumu akan menemanimu."

"Kakak sepupu?"

"Iya," ucapan lembut Nyonya Kim dipotong oleh deru mobil yang berhenti di depan rumah mereka. "Nah, itu dia datang. Yifan-ie!"

Pria yang baru keluar dari Porsche hitam itu mengenakan suit mahal. Rambutnya pirang disisir ke belakang, tampak lembut saat sehelai surainya ditiup angin siang. Ia megenakan kacamata hitam, yang menghalangi Kim Joonmyeon kecil untuk melihat warna iris si 'kakak sepupu' yang akan menemaninya.

"Kau kenal dia, Myeon-ie?"

Kim Joonmyeon menggeleng, menatap intens penuh ketertarikan pada pria dewasa (sepertinya usianya dua puluhan) yang kini berdiri di depan Appanya, bersalaman dengan kedua orang tuanya sambil sesekali terkekeh ketika Eomma-nya bercanda tentang status bujangnya.

"Kalau begitu, kenalkan dirimu, Myeon-ie."

Tangan kecil itu mengulur tanpa keraguan. Kakak sepupunya mengalihkan perhatian dari si wanita anggun, beralih pada putranya. Nyonya Kim sendiri bertepuk tangan gemas melihat Joonmyeon tidak lagi malu-malu pada orang asing.

"Halo, Tuan kecil," Si kakak sepupu terkekeh, mencubit pipi Myeon-ie gemas sebelum beberapa saat kemudian mengelusnya dengan ujung jemari. "Siapa namamu?"

"Joonmyeon." Joonmyeon berkata mantap. Tumben-tumbennya. "Kim Joonmyeon. Salam kenal, ahjussi!"

Appa dan Eommanya tergelak mendengar panggilan ahjussi-nya. Pria di depannya ikut tertawa lagi.

Suara berat pria itu indah sekali, Joonmyeon kecil menyimpulkan.

"Jangan panggil aku ahjussi. Aku masih muda. Panggil saja 'gege', oke? Atau Hyung, terserah kau."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu... Gege?"

"Yifan," pria itu menjilat bibir. "Yifan-ge. Salam kenal, Myeon-ie."

 **.:xxx:.**

 **Semua tokoh yang ada dalam fanfiksi ini bukan milik saya**

 **Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil karya orisinil yang menyusupkan fiksi dalam fakta**

 **EXO (c) SM Entertainment**

 **Kosmos (c) Crell**

 **.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.:xxx:.**

Pemuda berusia lima belas tahun itu bernama Kim Joonmyeon. Yang kini sudah tumbuh tinggi (walau masih kalah tinggi kalau dibandingkan dengan teman sekelasnya si Chanyeol dan Zitao) dan bertambah rupawan. Garis rahangnya kokoh, tetapi kulitnya bening tanpa cacat seperti gadis muda. Dilihat dari jauh maupun dekat, tubuh mungil yang bisa disebut sintal itu berperawakan cantik, terlebih mukanya manis.

Tapi Kim Joonmyeon masih marah kalau diejek 'cowok cantik' oleh si Park keparat.

Langkah kaki Joonmyeon tidak semangat seperti pagi tadi. Semua ini karena pesan singkat dari orang tuanya yang berpamitan untuk bulan madu entah keberapa mereka ke Pulau Jeju. Meninggalkan Joonmyeon untuk beberapa hari, lagi.

Tapi ia tidak sendirian. Ketika mereka meninggalkan Joonmyeon, pasti mereka meminta si kakak sepupu untuk menjaganya.

Ya, menjaga.

Dan itu yang membuat Joonmyeon sedikit malas pulang.

Bukan apa-apa. Yifan tidak cerewet seperti ibunya, tidak tegas seperti ayahnya. Ia seorang yang fleksibel, pebisnis muda berstatus bujangan paling diminati di daerah Seoul. Yifan lebih mirip dengan kakak bagi Joonmyeon, yang bisa diajak bercanda atau bicara tentang apapun tanpa perlu malu. Yang akan menemaninya bermain sampai puas maupun membimbingnya mengerjakan tugas fisika sampai mual-mual. Yifan bukan seorang yang mengekang, tetapi wibawa yang ia punya cukup untuk membuat Joonmyeon menunduk kala ia membuat kakak sepupunya kecewa. Intinya, Yifan adalah kakak sempurna yang diimpikan banyak anak.

Tetapi Joonmyeon tidak menyukainya.

Karena satu hal yang membuat Yifan berbeda dengan kakak pada umumnya.

"Myeon-ie?"

Matilah.

Joonmyeon merutuk dalam hati. Usahanya menutup pintu depan tanpa suara sepertinya sia-sia. Atau Yifan saja yang telinganya terlalu tajam.

"Myeon-ie sayang, kaukah itu?"

Menelan ludah kasar, Joonmyeon hendak menjawab tetapi tercekat. Tersendat oleh rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyergap.

Suara berat yang maskulin itu berasal dari salah satu kamar di rumah megahnya. Kamar yang memang khusus disiapkan Eomma-nya untuk adiknya. Kamar yang bagai mimpi buruk untuk Joonmyeon karena mengindikasikan bahwa eksistensi Yifan dalam keluarganya diterima.

"I-iya."

"Kemari, Myeon-ie."

Jantung Joonmyeon berdegup makin kencang. Rasanya sakit sekali sampai ia ingin meremas dadanya.

Tapi toh ia tidak membantah. Ia berjalan walau dengan langkah gemetar, menuju kamar sumber suara yang membuat nyalinya menciut ketakutan.

"Masuklah."

Pria bersurai pirang itu duduk di atas kursi, tidak menoleh padanya tapi terpancang pada layar laptopnya. Joonmyeon bergerak imit-imit, yang penting seluruh badannya sudah masuk kamar.

Lalu ia diam, berhenti. Menunduk. Meremas ujung kemeja. Takut.

"Kenapa diam di situ? Sini," Yifan masih tidak menoleh. Tetapi ia menepuk pahanya. "Duduk bersama Gege."

Matilah. Joonmyeon memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Giginya bergemeletuk.

"Gege, a-aku mau mengerjakan t-tugasku dulu."

"Nanti saja. Nanti gege akan membantumu. Sekarang, temani dulu gege menonton film."

Yifan tidak membuat gerakan yang berarti. Tetapi suaranya begitu tajam hingga bulu kuduknya meremang.

Dan Joonmyeon tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi jika Yifan sampai berhasil membuat mereka hanya berdua saja dalam kamar yang sepi.

"Gege..."

"Duduklah di pangkuanku, Myeon-ie."

Ia mencoba merajuk. "Gege, aku banyak tugas..."

"Sebentar saja, Myeon-ie."

"Gege, aku benar-benar harus menger—"

"Diam dan duduklah!"

Itulah titik balik perlawanan Joonmyeon.

Pemuda itu tidak berucap apa-apa lagi. Ia perlahan menanggalkan tasnya, lalu berjalan maju da memanjat naik ke atas pangkuan kakak sepupunya.

Film yang diputar Yifan di laptopnya membuat Joonmyeon merona parah. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dengan jemari mengepal ketakutan.

"Ge..."

Desah erotis terdengar kencang dari speaker. Film biru yang diputar Yifan sudah masuk babak inti. Pemandangan untuk orang dewasa itu tidak seharusnya ia tonton, tetapi memang kadang Yifan gila.

Kulit jemari Yifan dingin menyentuh kulitnya sendiri yang hangat. Pelan tapi pasti mulai meraba pada dadanya, melepas kancing kemeja satu persatu dari atas ke bawah.

"Gege..."

Joonmyeon menahan napas ketika Yifan selesai, tetapi tidak menanggalkan kemejanya. Lalu melenguh ketika Yifan menghembuskan napas panas di samping telinga, kemudian jemari menekan kedua puting kecilnya.

"Ge... ahh..."

"Kenapa kau memanggil namaku terus, Myeon-ie?"

Pura-pura tidak tahu. Yifan nyengir lebar di belakang Joonmyeon. Sengaja mengeraskan volume film biru itu, membuat suara-suara tak senonoh menghujam masuk telinga suci Joonmyeon.

Panggil dia gila, terserah.

"Ge..."

"Kau lihat dua orang itu, Myeon-ie? Kau lihat betapa pasrahnya wanita itu digumuli si pria? Kau dengar desahan-desahan mereka? Tidak, jangan tutup telingamu. Atau gege akan mengikatnya lagi seperti kemarin."

Joonmyeon menurunkan tangan yang semula menutup telinga. Mengerang ketika Yifan mengangkat pinggulnya sehingga tubuhnya terlonjak. "Gege, sudah..."

"Umh, yah... Myeon-ie, lihat penis pria itu. Lebih besar mana dengan milik gege?"

Tangan besar itu menangkup bagian depan selangkangannya, membuat Joonmyeon menutup mata lebih erat.

"Gege, lepaskan aku!"

Teriakan dari laptop tidak kalah kencang. Joonmyeon tidak tahu, tapi tentang sesuatu seperti 'lebih cepat', 'lebih keras', dan lebih-lebih lainnya.

Ini kotor.

"Jawab gege dulu! Lebih besar mana?"

Diiringi remasan dan pijatan lembut, Joonmyeon serasa melayang dimanjakan.

"Le-lebih besar... uhm, milik... milik..."

Ia kehabisan napas. Pemuda itu mulai berkeringat sambil bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Milik gege..."

"Kau benar," Yifan menjilat turun pipi pemuda manis di pangkuannya. Lalu menyesap ujung bibir Joonmyeon yang membuatnya mendesah panas. "Manisku. Kau benar. Lebih besar milik gege."

Joonmyeon merengek ketika putingnya dipilin kasar. "Ahh! Ge, hentikan... hiks..."

"Ah, milikmu tegang, sayang. Kau nakal juga, padahal kau masih kecil. Melihat yang seperti ini membuat penismu berdiri, lihat?

Yifan menghentakkan pinggulnya lagi. Joonmyeon menjerit ketika penis Yifan begitu keras sampai serasa menusuk belahan pantatnya.

"Ge... Gege... Hentikan..."

"Aah, jangan tutup matamu, Sayang." Yifan mengulum telinga Joonmyeon yang melenguh. "Lihat itu. Kau bisa lihat lubang wanita itu merah merona, hm? Kau lihat betapa mudahnya penis pria itu keluar masuk ke dalamnya? Ahh, yah... tapi milikmu tidak seperti itu, Myeon-ie."

Ritsleting celananya diturunkan. Sabuknya dilempar entah ke mana. Joonmyeon seperti kehabisan napas ketika Yifan menciumnya tanpa ampun.

"Ge, ahh! Aah!"

Sekalinya bibir mereka tidak terpagut, Joonmyeon akan memekik. Yifan justru menyuruhnya berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. Toh takkan ada yang mendengar mereka.

"Lubangmu itu sempit sekali, kau tahu?"

Hanya satu jemari Yifan yang menyusup masuk lubangnya, tetapi rasanya perih luar biasa. Joonmyeon menggigit bibir, sudut matanya mulai berlinang.

"Gege! Gege! Ngh... aah! "

"Kau bisa rasakan sendiri. Sempit, kan? Sial, jangan ketatkan lubangmu seperti itu!"

"Gegeeh! Ummh! Ke-keluarkan! Keluarkan!"

"Ahh, kau mau aku mengeluarkannya?"

Tiga jari terlalu banyak. Apalagi Yifan membuatnya membungkuk di atas meja, menampakkan lubang kecilnya di depan Yifan yang menjilat lidah.

"S-sakit, Ge! Kumohon, kumohon! "

"Bagus, seperti itu." Yifan mendesah keras. "Memohonlah padaku."

"Ge! Gege! Kumohon, keluarkan jarimu d-dari situ!"

Bukannya memenuhi, Yifan malah menggerakkan jarinya lebih keras lagi. Begitu cepat hingga otot tangannya protes, tetapi ia mengabaikannya.

Muka erotis bocah di bawahnya ini adalah reward yang luar biasa.

"G-gege... j-jangan..."

Manik Joonmyeon membulat melihat Yifan mengurut kejantanannya sendiri, menatap dengan mata gelap pada bagian bawahnya yang memang menggoda.

"Sayang sekali, desahanmu sudah membuatku bergairah setengah mati."

"Ge... ge... s-sudah... a-ahh!"

"Siapkan dirimu, Myeon-ie."

 **.**

 **.**

 **[end]**

 **AN:** Ini apaan sih /plak/ yah, intinya... cuma drabble gaje berbasis pwp yang udah lama ngendon di laptop. This ends here with no continuation nor sequel. Adegan berikutnya silahkan reader berimajinasi sendiri, oke ;)

Btw, ada yang kangen Lubang Hitam? /plak/


	2. Chapter 2

"Eomma! Maafkan aku! Kumohon!" Kepal tangan kecil itu mengantuk daun pintu. "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi..."

Suaranya makin mengecil ketika wanita yang melahirkannya itu menatapnya tajam. Joonmyeon menunduk. Tidak berani mendongak menatap mata bening yang marah itu.

"E-Eomma..."

Pada akhirnya, yang keluar adalah rengekan kecil yang kekanakan untuk remaja sepertinya.

"Maafkan Eomma, Myeon-ie, tapi kali ini kau sudah keterlaluan." Nyonya Kim berkata dengan nada yang lebih kasar dari biasanya. Ia benci memarahi putra semata wayangnya, tapi semua ini harus dilakukan agar putranya tidak melewati batas. Ini bentuk dari kasih sayang ibu, jangan salah paham. "Eomma rasa aku dan Appamu terlalu memanjakanmu selama ini. Kau sudah besar, Myeon-ie. Eomma tetap akan menghukummu karena keluar malam tanpa izin, dan kau tidak boleh menolak." Ia memberi jeda sebuah tarikan napas. "Ini semua demi kebaikanmu."

Kebaikan. Ya, kebaikan. Joonmyeon tetap menunduk. Walau Eommanya sangat lembut, tapi dia bisa jadi sangat mengerikan kalau dibantah. Remaja yang baru menginjak masa pubertas itu sendiri mengepalkan tangan, geram. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit sebagai ungkapan rasa kesal ketika Eommanya meninggalkan kamarnya, sesudah memutuskan bahwa mengurung Joonmyeon di kamarnya selama tiga hari adalah hukuman 'pembukaan' yang setimpal.

Kemarin malam memang ia diam-diam menyelinap keluar dari rumah tanpa seizing orang tuanya. Semua itu rela ia lakukan walau akan mencemari status 'anak baik'nya, demi bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Zhang Yixing juga adalah kakak kelas di sekolahnya. Ia siswa pindahan dari Cina setahun lalu. Punya _passion_ kuat di bidang musik dan seni. Suaranya khas dan gerak tubuhnya begitu lincah, membuat Joonmyeon begitu terpesona sampai membuatnya tercebur masuk saluran air dan ditertawakan teman-temannya begitu pertama kali melihatnya tampil di acara seni sekolah.

Zhang Yixing adalah pemuda yang luar biasa dengan semua talentanya. Tapi di balik itu, ia juga manusia yang luar biasa dengan charisma dan kebaikan hatinya. Siapa yang menyangka Zhang Yixing akan turun panggung dan menghampirinya, lalu mengulurkan tangan dan menariknya keluar dari saluran air?

Zhang Yixing adalah pemuda sempurna dari segi fisik maupun sikapnya. Paras manisnya dan tubuhnya yang proporsional. Kelihaian jemarinya saat memetik senar gitar maupun saat memainkan tuts piano. Park Chanyeol sialan memberitahunya kalau Zhang Yixing akan tampil sebagai penghibur di sebuah kedai kopi di tengah Seoul. Huang Zitao menambahkan kalau Zhang Yixing memang sering tampil di kedai itu, bernyanyi sambil menarikan jemari pada gitar favoritnya.

Semua itu membuat Kim Joonmyeon kehilangan akal sehat. Malam itu juga, ia nekat melakukan aksinya—keluar malam untuk menonton Zhang Yixing-nya. Dan siapa menyangka Zhang Yixing menyadari kehadirannya, pemuda kecil berbalut jaket yang duduk di sudut kedai. Lalu setelah tepuk tangan dari audiens mereda dan Zhang Yixing kembali ke belakang panggung, sebelum Joonmyeon sudah hendak beranjak pulang, Zhang Yixing mencegatnya,

Mereka lalu berkenalan. Mereka lalu saling bicara, duduk berhadapan pada meja dua kursi yang khusus dipesan oleh Zhang Yixing. Malam itu, Joonmyeon menyatakan ketertarikannya. Zhang Yixing memintanya untuk memanggilnya 'Lay'. Kemudian Joonmyeon berkesempatan mencium lesung pipit pemuda itu, sementara ia sendiri menerima sebuah kecupan manis pada bibirnya.

Zhang Yixing mengantarnya pulang. Mereka berjanji akan bicara lebih banyak di sekolah. Joonmyeon masih tetap berdiri diam, dimabuk asmara seraya menatap mobil Zhang Yixing yang mulai menjauh menghilang.

Joonmyeon jatuh cinta.

 **.:xxx:.**

 **Semua tokoh yang ada dalam fanfiksi ini bukan milik saya**

 **Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil karya orisinil yang menyusupkan fiksi dalam fakta**

 **EXO (c) SM Entertainment**

 **Kosmos (c) Crell**

 **.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.:xxx:.**

"Eomma sudah memberitahu sekolahmu kalau kau izin karena kepentingan keluarga hari ini."

Joonmyeon mengerang. Menghukumnya sih boleh saja, tapi tidak perlu berlebihan seperti ini, kan? Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan pangera—ups, Lay-ge-nya? Ia tidak memberitahu Eommanya perihal calon menantu keluarga Kim itu, tapi tetap saja...

Joonmyeon merasa keputusannya untuk mengenakan celana pendek dan kaus putih tipis itu salah. Eommanya menyuruhnya untuk seharian membersihkan mansion tempat tinggal mereka dan meliburkan semua pembantu untuk beberapa hari. Joonmyeon tidak masalah dengan itu semua.

Yang jadi masalah adalah orang yang Eomma tunjuk untuk mengawasi hukumannya.

"Tidak perlu Yifan-ge untuk semua ini, Eomma."

"Jangan merajuk. Kalau Eomma tidak menyuruh Yifan untuk mengawasimu, siapa tahu kau akan menyewa orang untuk membersihkan mansion ini, sementara kau sendiri malas-malasan sambil nonton tv."

"Aku tidak akan begitu, Eomma."

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Sekarang lakukan tugasmu. Yifan akan datang sepuluh menit lagi."

Sepuluh menit kemudian Yifan benar-benar datang. Ia menampik permintaan maaf Nyonya Kim yang merasa terlalu banyak merepotkannya. Yifan balas berkata bahwa ia senang bisa membantu kakaknya membesarkan buah hati mereka, terlebih Joonmyeon anak yang menyenangkan. Dan merupakan hal yang biasa bagi remaja untuk bertindak di luar akal mengingat hormon mereka tengah melonjak dan sesekali butuh didisplinkan.

Lalu kedua orang tuanya berangkat menuju kantor. Mansion itu akhirnya sepi sekali lagi. Joonmyeon mengawasi kepergian limosin hitam itu dari lantai atas degan tatapan mata nanar.

Eomma dan Appanya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Mereka tidak tahu betapa busuknya Yifan. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada anak tunggal mereka.

"Aku yakin tidak ada yang menyuruhmu berhenti."

Joonmyeon tidak mengacuhkan ucapan sinis itu. Alisnya mengernyit, sudut matanya berkedut. Ia sedang kesal sekarang, dan ia tidak butuh dipanasi oleh tingkah Yifan yang menyebalkan. Tidak, terima kasih.

"Kau tidak dengar aku? Lihat, sebelah sini masih kotor."

Tapi ia sudah keterlaluan.

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang berusaha membersihkannya. Kau tidak lihat?"

Suara Joonmyeon tidak pernah sekasar ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia. Sedang. Kesal. Sekali.

Yifan berdecak. Menyingsingkan lengan kemeja putih mahal yang dikenakan.

"Kau mulai berani. Bicaramu mulai kasar pada orang yang lebih tua."

Ia melangkah maju, menghampiri remaja di bawah umur yang mematung di depan jendela.

Joonmyeon tidak bergerak ketika tubuh kekar Yifan berdiri tegap di belakangnya, memerangkapnya dengan jendela. Ia tidak menoleh, tidak bergerak. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yifan melakukan ini.

Yifan meniadakan jarak di antara mereka, memastikan tubuhnya mendempet erat antara Joonmyeon dan jendela. Lalu menunduk dan berbisik pada telinga bocah di depannya.

"Di mana sopan santun yang kuajarkan padamu?"

Ditutup dengan jilatan sensual. Joonmyeon bernapas gemetar.

"M-Maafkan aku, Ge. Aku sedang kesal."

Akhirnya ia meminta maaf. Joonmyeon menelan ludah. Yifan mendengus geli, menebar hangat pada lehernya.

"Kenapa? Karena Eommamu mengurungmu sehingga kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan Zhang Yixing-mu?"

Deg.

Tangan Yifan menjulur, memenjarakan Joonmyeon. Membuat bocah yang membeku kaget itu tak bisa lari ke manapun.

"Oh, atau boleh kuralat, Lay-mu?"

Otaknya berputar, tapi tak ada yang ditemukan. Joonmyeon betul-betul kaget. Darimana Yifan tahu soal Lay-nya? Darimana orang ini tahu tentang sesuatu yang bahkan Eommanya pun tak tahu?

"Yifan-ge..." Ia mengerang ketika tangan Yifan meraba pantat kanan. "Bagaimana kau bisa...?"

Remasan berulang kali ia rasakan. Pikiran Joonmyeon yang kalut makin tak bisa diandalkan kala kabut nafsu menyelubunginya. Dipacu oleh jari tengah Yifan yang main-main menusuk masuk lubang kecilnya. Ia mengeluarkan jerit kecil ketika Yifan memaksa jarinya masuk begitu dalam hingga satu ruas jari masuk walau masih terhalang celana tipisnya.

"Ah! Aah!"

Bagi Yifan, desahan bocah kecil itu adiktif.

"Kuakui, kabur malam hari untuk bertemu diam-diam dengan pacarmu di kedai kopi itu adalah tindakan gila. Kau tahu, kalau Eommamu menangkap basah kenakalanmu ini, hukumanmu akan jauh lebih berat."

"Yifan-ge..." Joonmyeon membusungkan badan, kepalaya bersandar pada dada Yifan di belakangnya. Tidak kuat menerima ministrasi berlebih seperti Yifan yang mulai menyusupkan jemarinya masuk dalam celana. "Aah!"

"Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku yang sudah meringankan beban hukumanmu."

Lalu semuanya tiba-tiba terang. Klik.

Joonmyeon membuka mata. Ucapan Yifan barusan membuatnya tersadar.

"Kau memberitahu Eomma."

Ia menuduh. Yifan menyeringai, lalu menarik turun celana Joonmyeon. Perlahan.

"Aku hanya kebetulan berada di kedai kopi yang sama, pada waktu yang sama." Kulit Joonmyeon hangat. Yifan menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup tiap sentinya. "Aku hanya bercerita pada Nyonya Kim bahwa aku melihat putranya sedang berada di tempat yang jauh dari rumah tanpa izin orang tuanya." Pengakuan itu ia tutup dengan menolehkan Joonmyeon menghadapnya. "Apa tindakanku salah!"

Raut muka bocah itu jelas berteriak, ya, ia salah.

Ekspresi Joonmyeon mengeras. Rahangnya mengatup. Geram. Tangan yang semula lemas karena hormon itu kini menegang, secara refleks menjulur lalu mendorong Yifan sekuat tenaga,

"Kau!" Raungnya. "Semua ini gara-gara kau!"

Yifan jelas tak bergeming sedikitpun dengan dorongan tanpa tenaga itu. Lingkar tangannya pada pinggang Joonmyeon jelas lebih kuat daripada dorongan si bocah.

"Kalau kau tidak memberitahu Eomma, Eomma takkan tahu dan semua ini takkan terjadi! Aku akan menjalani hidupku seperti biasa tanpa perlu dicurigai oleh Eomma dan kau—mmh!"

Yifan membungkamnya dengan ciuman paksa. Mencengkeram dagu bocah yang memberontak itu dengan kuku-kuku jarinya. Melesakkan lidah panjangnya masuk gua hangat, bertarung basah dengan lidah lain yang menolak kalah.

"Ngghh!"

Ciuman mereka pendek. Ketika Yifan melepasnya, seuntai liur masih menyatukan mereka.

"Seperti yang Eommamu bilang," Bisik pria dewasa itu. "Ini semua demi kebaikanmu."

Ucapan Yifan membangkitkan kemarahan Joonmyeon lagi. Muak dengan semua omong kosongnya.

"Kau sialan!" Remaja itu kini mendorong pundaknya, tapi sia-sia saat Yifan sudah merengkuhnya erat. Kadang ia heran apakah Yifan itu perwujudan singa dan cakar-cakarnya. "Sialan, sialan! Jangan berpura-pura baik di hadapanku! Kau bajingan, kau keparat! Kau, kau—umhh!"

Ia dibungkam lagi.

Yifan melarikan jemari di antara rambut hitam Joonmyeon, meremasnya lalu menariknya ke bawah, membuat remaja itu mendongak paksa. Memberinya keleluasaan memperkosa bibir yang sudah lama tak perawan.

"Nghh... aah!"

Yifan mengaduh ketika Joonmyeon memberi perlawanan, menggigit keras bibir bawahnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan sentuh aku lagi mulai sekarang! Akh!"

Yifan masih memegang kendali atas kepala Joonmyeon. Ia menelengkannya, membuat leher putih mulus itu terpampang tanpa perlindungan.

"Ssh. Benar-benar. Remaja zaman sekarang memang sulit diatur."

Joonmyeon memberontak ketika Yifan menancapkan taringnya, menyesap daerah yang sudah memerah. Memberi kecupan pada bagian leher yang kini membiru. Sebuah tanda. Sebuah klaim.

"Kau bajingan busuk! Kau pengkhianat! Aku membencimu! Aku membenci—Aah!"

Plak!

Joonmyeon membelalak menyadari Yifan barusan memukul pantatnya.

"Hentikan!"

Plak!

"Aah!"

Plak!

"Sakit! Hentikan! Hiks..."

Joonmyeon mulai menangis.

Plak!

"Yifan-ge! Yifan-gee!"

Plak!

"Ini adalah hukuman untuk bocah pembangkang sepertimu."

Plak!

"Hiks... Hentikan! Hentikan! Sakit sekali!"

"Namanya juga hukuman," Yifan menyeringai. Tendensi sadis memang kadang tak bisa selalu disembunyikan. "Tidak seharusnya membuatmu merasa nikmat, kan?"

Plak!

"Ge! Aah!"

"Ini untuk keluar di malam hari."

Plak!

Setitik air mata mengalir. Pantatnya terasa panas. Sakit. "Ahh! Sudah, sudah! Kumohon!"

Yifan tidak menyanggupi, tentu saja. Tamparan demi tamparan terus melayang. Joonmyeon terus menjerit kala ia merasa telapak besar itu mendarat tanpa sayang pada bongkah kenyalnya.

"Ge..." Joonmyeon sampai tersedak tangisnya sendiri. "Pantatku sakit... Hiks... Ampun..."

Tapi pria itu masih belum puas. Seringainya masih berkembang lebar.

Memutuskan hukuman bocah itu masih jauh dari memuaskan, ia menyudahi pukulannya. Joonmyeon seketika ambruk ke tubuhnya, menangis pelan diselingi sedu sedan.

Sesakit itu?

Yifan bisa yang lebih sakit lagi. Tenang saja.

"Ini untuk berkata kasar padaku."

Jarinya hanya dilumasi liur belaka, dan kini sedang bergoyang berusaha masuk lubang sempit Joonmyeon.

"Ummh!" Joonmyeon meremas lengan Yifan. "Nhh... aah!"

"Ini untuk berkata bahwa kau membenciku."

Dilesakkan makin dalam. Jari tengah Yifan telah masuk seluruhnya.

"Yifa—aahh!"

"Oh... yah..." Demi apa, Yifan tidak tahu kalau mendengar pekik sakit itu bisa membuatnya makin panas. Libidonya tumpah-tumpah sekarang. "Kurang? Kau mau lagi? Hah?"

Telunjuk menggelitik lubang Joonmyeon.

"Ahh, Yifan-gee! Tidak, jangan... ahh! Nghh... ummh..."

"Kau mendesah, hm? Kau menikmatinya? Kau suka merasakan gerak jariku, Myeon-ie? Dasar anak nakal."

"Ahh, tid-aah! Tidak! Tidak! Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu!" Yifan mengeratkan jambakannya. "Nyaaah!"

"Katakan kau membenciku sekali lagi, dan aku akan menambah jariku. Satu jari untuk satu kalimat."

Bocah itu terengah-engah. Mukanya merah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan semesum ini, tapi bukan berarti ia sudah terbiasa.

"Ahhh... hah..."

"Aku tidak main-main, Manisku."

Suara Joonmyeon melemah. Ia merengek merasakan dua jari kakak sepupunya kini bergerak liar di dalamnya. "Yifan-ge..."

"Bagus. Begitu, tarik napas. Lihat." Yifan mencium bibirnya. "Kau cantik sekali."

"Aku tidak cantik!"

"Kau cantik." Yifan menjilat pipi Joonmyeon, yang kemudian menutup mata. "Wajahmu cantik."

Ciuman pada matanya.

"Matamu cantik."

Pada lehernya.

"Kulitmu cantik."

Pada tangannya.

"Tanganmu cantik."

Terus, ke bawah.

"Dadamu."

"Yifan-ge! Tidak, hentikaaanh!"

Yifan tidak mengacuhkannya. Kini mendorong Joonmyeon ke belakang hingga terantuk jendela transparan, mengangkat kaus Joonmyeon dan mulai menggeluti dua puting merah yang merekah.

Ia menjilat bibir.

Joonmyeon mulai kesulitan bernapas. Yifan memainkan putingnya sembarangan, dan jari di dalamnya mulai menyentuh buntal manis yang membuatnya hanya bisa melihat putih.

"Ge..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku... aku masih tetap membencimu..."

Ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya bicara begitu.

Yifan berhenti. Lidahnya berhenti menggelitik putingnya. Bibirnya berhenti menyesap. Jarinya berhenti memijat prostat, lalu keluar dengan gerakan yang tidak pelan.

Joonmyeon menghembuskan napas panjang. Mengambil waktu jeda untuk istirahat sejenak. Tapi degup jantungnya tidak melambat ketika ia melihat Yifan membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

Lalu menanggalkannya. Memamerkan dada bidang dan otot perut, semua kegagahannya pada bocah kecil di depannya.

"Peraturan diubah," Yifan menjulurkan badan, menempelkan tubuh mereka tanpa mengizinkan sedikitpun jarak. "Sekali lagi kau berkata kau membenciku, yang berikutnya masuk dalam lubangmu bukan lagi jariku."

Joonmyeon mulai bergerak gelisah. Memalingkan muka ketika bibir Yifan hendak menyentuhnya, membuat bibir itu salah dan malah mendarat pada lehernya.

"Ge... tidak, aah. Hentikan. Ini... ini salah. Kita punya hubungan darah. Kita tidak seharusnya—"

Masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang diacuhkan. Yifan tuli dan buta.

Pekik kesakitan Joonmyeon justru adalah makanannya. Desah yang keluar karena dipaksa itu adalah bara nafsunya.

"Ummh! Ngghhh!"

"Uhh... yah..."

"Yif—ngghh!"

"Kulum yang benar, Manisku," Yifan terengah di atas tubuh Joonmyeon, yang terkapar lemas di atas lantai. "Atau kau yang akan kesakitan nanti. Kali ini aku tidak akan pakai pelumas."

"Yifa-aannh.." Joonmyeon memejamkan mata. Berusaha meminta keringanan. "Mulutku sakit..."

"Rileks. Jangan terlalu tegang. Ahh..."

"Cukup. Cukup, ge! Jangan sentuh aku..."

Bocah ini terlalu banyak melawan.

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja," Yifan merunduk, menjilat cuping bibir Yifan. "Satu hari saja aku tidak menyentuhmu, maka kau takkan bisa melihat Lay-ge-mu itu keesokan harinya. Dan seterusnya."

Mata hitam melebar. "Kau bercanda. Kau tidak akan— Kau tidak bisa—"

"Oh, tidak, tentu saja." Tawa Yifan kejam. "Aku akan. Dan aku bisa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **[end]**

 **AN:** This fic was supposed to be a oneshot only but you guys made me write thiiiis! Seriously I hate you guuuys! Kalian semua begitu menyebalkan sampai bikin saya ga nahan nulis lanjutannya! /plak/

No, but, seriously, this fic won't have too much words ehehe. Lain sama Lubang Hitam yang jumlah wordsnya habis-habisan, kalau ini lebih ke pelepas lelah aja buat Crell :3 Dan ngomong-ngomong, hampir semua reviewnya isinya sama: 'Awalnya aku ga tau yang nulis ini tuh Crell sampai aku baca AN-nya'

/tabok reviewer satu-satu sama bantal yang ada ilernya Yifan/

Just kidding, guys :3 Saya cinta kalian semua~ Thanks buat semangatnya, ya, ehehe. Please don't have too much faith on this fic. Ini murni pwp yang berarti akan minim plot. Oh iya, ada yang nanya juga Lubang Hitamnya kapan. Hmm... akhir Februari, mungkin? Estimasi seperti itu, kesibukan Crell belum selesai soalnya :3

Btw, Crell ketawa karena tiap (ya, setiap) review yang masuk dan non-anon protes terus soalnya smutnya dipotong tanpa ampun sama Crell. Ehehe. Author satu ini emang nyebelin mampus. Hajar aja dia x3 Smut perdana Crell adanya di Lubang Hitam, jadi tunggu di fic itu aja yaa. Sejauh ini Crell kasih foreplay aja terus, otthe~?

Terakhir, follow, fav, review, PM, dan apapun itu saya terima dengan senang hati! Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca chapter ini!


	3. Chapter 3

"Aaah! Hnngh! Y-Yifan-gee! H-hentikaan!"

Pekik tangis itu dianggap angin lalu. Rontaan pemuda mungil yang kulitnya terekspos itu tidak banyak membantu. Air being mengalir makin deras menuruni pipi merah Myeon-ie, memberi kesan bengkak pada matanya yang sembab.

"Ge...! Gege!" racaunya makin tak beraturan. "Ngghh... ahh... hentikaaan!"

Gerak ranjang tidak berhenti, malah makin kencang. Yifan nyengir lebar, puas. Sebutir peluh menetes dari ujung dagu. Sebutir ludah menetes dari ujung bibir. Sebutir mani menetes dari ujung yang lain.

"Ge! Ge! Akhh!"

"Terus, Sayang, teriakkan namaku!"

"S-sudaah! Sudaah! A-aku lelah, Ge! Uuungh!"

"Uh! Uh! Uh!" Bibir menjulur keluar, mengelap keringat pemuda di bawahnya. "Sial, rapat sekali lubangmu, bocah kecil."

"G-geeeh! A-aku s-sudaaah!"

"Jangan berani keluar. Aku harus melonggarkan lubangmu sedikit... uhh... lagi..."

"Ge... hiks, ge... a-ampun... nghh..."

Dia sedang **berolahraga** dengan sepupu favoritnya.

"J-jangan... jangan!"

"Diam di sana, bocah!"

"T-tidak... jangan g-g-gigit...!"

Ia menjejak begitu kuat hingga rasanya tulangnya hampir lepas. Tapi pria itu begitu kukuh di atasnya, menancapkan taring pada selangka.

"G-gee! Gege! Aakhh!"

Cecap. "Bagus. Lebih keras lagi berteriaknya, Bocah."

"Hentikan! Hentikan! S-sakiit! G-gegee! Nyaaah!"

Bukan bulir bening lagi yang menetes, melainkan merah pekat beraroma amis. Joonmyeon terbanting di atas kasur, kedua tangan menutupi dua selangka yang sama-sama ternoda.

Pundaknya bergetar—ia terisak.

"S-sudah..." ratapnya pelan ketika Yifan berlagak seolah akan menungganginya lagi. "H-hentikan... sudah..."

Tapi Yifan tak ambil pusing.

Yang penting, hari ini hasratnya terpuaskan.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Selamat pagi, Manis. Tidur nyenyak semalam?"

Joonmyeon seperti tidak punya kontrol pada pembuluh darahnya sendiri. Tiap pagi ia mendengar kalimat yang sama, tapi setiap pagi juga ia merona habis-habisan mendengarnya.

"P-pagi, Lay-ge," ia balas tersenyum manis. "T-tidurku nyenyak. Dan kau?"

Ia juga tidak bisa berhenti gemetar ketika menatap dua manik hitam yang indah.

"Aku pulas sekali. Pukul delapan aku sudah tertidur, hahaha."

Ia ikut tertawa, berirama dengan melodi merdu si _dancer_ di sampingnya..

"Baik, ayo kita berangkat?"

Selalu seperti itu keseharian mereka. Lay-ge akan menjemputnya, lalu mereka akan berjalan bersama menuju sekolah. _Kinda domestic like that._

Lalu Lay-ge akan menempelkan bibir tipisnya sejenak pada dahinya. Di lain hari, pada puncak kepalanya. Di lain hari, pada pipinya, atau matanya. Atau malah pada hidungnya sambil menggigit gemas.

Joonmyeon akan tertawa dengan rona merah. Teman-teman sekelasnya akan menatapnya iri dan sebagian lagi memekik gemas melihat romantisnya mereka berdua.

Hari itu Lay-ge mengantarnya sampai ke depan kelas. Joonmyeon memulas senyum, mendongak untuk berterima kasih—sekali lagi—karena Lay-ge mau membangunkannya pagi ini, karena Lay-ge mau menjemputnya pagi ini, dan karena Lay-ge mau berbagi sarapan roti menteganya.

Tapi kali ini, Lay-ge justru menyelipkan jemari di antara rambutnya, menariknya agak kuat hingga kepalanya meneleng miring, lalu membungkukkan badan dan melesakkan lidahnya.

Seumur hidup, Joonmyeon belum pernah kehabisan napas seperti itu.

Lay-ge mengakhiri ciuman panas tapi singkat mereka dengan jilatan geli pada bibir bawahnya. Kemudian ia membuka satu kancing atas seragam Joonmyeon—memperhatikan lekat-lekat cara mata lebar pemuda itu mengawasinya ketakutan—lalu berhenti.

Ia meletakkan jarinya di atas sebuah kiss mark biru, kemudian berbisik padanya.

"Temui aku di perpustakaan pulang sekolah nanti. Aku ingin mendengarmu _bercerita."_

Kemudian Lay-ge pergi setelah melempar senyum manis dan merapikan seragamnya kembali, meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang masih _loading_.

.

.

.

 **.:tbc:.**

 **AN:** jumlah wordsnya menurun drastic yah. Maafin sayaaa TAT

Ga bisa bacot banyak-banyak kali ini x3 selain saya minta maaf kalau sampai hari ini, Lubang Hitam belum bisa update sama sekali. Ini antara lain karena kesibukan saya banyaaak banget. Mungkin bisa update.. di penghujung Maret ini. But I assure you your wait would be worthy :)

(dan kok saya baru nyadar kalo ipan di sini kek bang ipul banget lol)

Makasih buat yang bersedia baca keep reviewing ya, please support me even though I'm not updating my babies as frequent as before 3

(oh iya, omong-omong buat di LH, acara bales-balesan reviewnya featuring duo maknae, lho. KHS mana suaranyaaaa?)


	4. Chapter 4

Ketika bel pulang berbunyi, Zitao menghampiri mejanya. Joonmyeon mendongak, menatap mata cokelat milik pemuda jangkung di depannya.

"Kau tidak pulang, Myeon?"

"Aah..." Joonmyeon menggaruk belakang leher, lalu merapikan bukunya masuk tas. "Kalian duluan saja. Aku ada urusan di perpustakaan. Pulanglah duluan."

"Urusan?" Chanyeol yang bersandar di ambang pintu kelas sambil memantulkan bola basket mengernyit. "Urusan apa?"

"Pasti urusan para jenius bau buku," Tao menyeret lengan Chanyeol. "Ayo, Yeol, kita pulang saja dulu."

"Baiklah. Kami duluan, Myeon!"

Joonmyeon membalas lambaian tangan Chanyeol. Ia menunggu hingga keduanya menghilang dari pandangan sebelum menghela napas panjang yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Napas panjang yang diselipi keresahan.

Ia melirik lagi pada layar ponsel pintarnya. Satu notifikasi pesan dari Lay berkedip tanpa suara

'Kutunggu di perpustakaan, Sayang.'

Pipinya merona membacanya. Dasar, ia mengunci layar ponsel. Semudah itu Lay membuatnya merasa terbakar.

Tapi itu sensasi yang menyenangkan, ia harus mengakuinya.

Lima menit kemudian ia meninggalkan kelas. Perpustakaan agak jauh dari kelasnya, sekitar tiga menit kalau jalan kaki santai. Tiap langkahnya terasa berat, bayangan Lay saat mengantarnya ke kelas tadi berkilas kembali.

Ciuman Lay masih terasa membekas di bibirnya. Hangat deru napas pemuda itu masih bisa ia rasakan.

Namun kemudian pria itu menemukan sesuatu di lehernya—sebuah _kissmark_. Saat itulah Lay melepas ciumannya.

Joonmyeon ingin menangis rasanya. Lay pasti sekarang mencurigainya tidak suci lagi—atau sudah ternoda—atau lebih parahnya lagi ia disangka pemuda jalang!

Dan Lay (menurut penuturannya tempo hari) sangat menyukai sesuatu yang polos dan lugu.

"Seperti dirimu," imbuh Lay waktu itu, kemudian tertawa kecil melihat darah Joonmyeon berdesir ke atas.

Tapi sekarang semua ini sia-sia. Aksi kaburnya waktu itu sia-sia. Semua pengorbanannya, semua hukuman yang ia terima! Habislah imejnya di depan pemuda yang disukainya! Habislah semua perjuangan pendekatan yang ia lakukan!

Dan Joonmyeon hanya bisa menyalahkan satu nama untuk semua ini—Wu Yifan!

Krek.

Perpustakaan lumayan sepi (tentu saja, apalagi besok ada libur tiga hari berturut-turut). Hanya ada pustakawan yang duduk manis di belakang komputernya, dan dua siswa tingkat tiga yang membaca novel di meja depan.

Tapi tidak ada Lay.

Joonmyeon meletakkan tasnya di rak yang disediakan, lalu memainkan ponselnya.

'Lay-ah, kau di mana?'

Tiga puluh detik kemudian, masih belum ada jawaban.

Joonmyeon sadar betul akan tatapan tajam dari si pustakawan. Ia memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tasnya, lalu berjalan menuju rak buku.

Ia berjalan menyusuri rak sastra, melihat-lihat judul buku baru sambil sekalian menunggu Lay. Jemarinya menyusuri jilid buku, membaca satu persatu sambil mencari yang sekiranya membuatnya tertarik.

Ia telah berpindah rak hingga sampai pada rak sejarah di sudut ruangan ketika dua tangan melingkari pinggangnya.

"Hya—umph!"

Satu tangan orang itu secepat kilat membekap mulutnya yang hampir mengeluarkan pekikan. Ia merasa diseret ke balik rak, tempat ruang kosong yang beralih fungsi jadi gudang penyimpanan buku-buku lama, lalu bekapannya dilepas.

Joonmyeon berbalik, lalu otomatis memukuli dada Yixing yang terkekeh geli.

"Ow! Ow! Duh, kenapa memukuliku?"

"Memang harus ya pakai acara bekap-bekapan segala? Aku kaget, tahu!"

Yixing terkekeh seraya mengacak rambut Joonmyeon. "Aku sedang ingin mengerjaimu saja. Kau lucu kalau kaget begitu. Tahu tidak, kau tadi sampai lompat, lho."

"Aku tidak peduli," Joonmyeon menghembuskan napas kasar, menggembungkan pipi. Yixing terkekeh, lalu menarik Joonmyeon lagi.

"Hei, hei!" Joonmyeon memekik lagi ketika Yixing menariknya ke bawah sampai terduduk di atas pangkuan Yixing yang duduk bersila.

"Duduk sini."

Rona merahnya makin parah ketika Yixing kemudian mendekap erat pinggangnya, meletakkan hidungnya di tepi kulit lehernya, menghirup aroma citrus segar yang memabukkan.

Joonmyeon memejamkan mata, bergerak-gerak geli ketika ujung hidung Yixing menggelitiknya.

"Ung, geli..."

Yixing membuka matanya, lalu bertindak usil dengan mengecup lehernya.

Joonmyeon mendesah.

"Lay-ah..."

"Joonmyeon?"

"Hum?"

Pelukan Yixing mengerat.

"L-Lay-ah?"

"Ceritakan."

Ini dia. Inilah yang paling Joonmyeon takutkan.

Saat Yixing meminta kejelasan dari kebenaran yang terjadi.

"A-apanya?"

Ia memilih bermain aman dengan pura-pura tidak paham.

Yixing tidak segera menjawab. Joonmyeon memejamkan mata. Meresapi detak jantung Yixing yang merambat ke punggungnya.

Gudang singup itu hening untuk sesaat. Yixing dan Joonmyeon hanya bernapas dan bersandar.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku."

Joonmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Suara Yixing turun satu oktaf.

Ia serius.

"Maksudmu... merah-merah di leherku itu?"

Joonmyeon sebisa mungkin berakting polos. Yixing tampaknya tertipu.

"Iya. Dari mana kau dapat itu, hm?"

Hembusan napas Yixing pada telinganya membuatnya tidak bisa fokus.

"A-aah... aku... er..."

Tidak mungkin dia akan menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya pada Yixing, kan? Lay-nya itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Salah-salah malah dia yang akan dianggap murahan.

"Itu... umm... nyamuk! Ya, nyamuk!"

Yixing mengangat sebelah alis. Tapi Joonmyeon tidak melihat.

"Nyamuk?"

"Iya! Kau tahu sendiri, ini sudah hampir musim panas." Lalu apa hubungannya?

"Begitu?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk kuat, berusaha meyakinkan.

Yixing menarik sudut bibirnya. "Ah, untunglah. Kukira apa, aku berpikiran yang bukan-bukan soal merah-merah itu. Ternyata cuma nyamuk..."

"Umm... memangnya Lay-hyung pikir itu apa?"

Joonmyeon bertanya untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan Yixing, untuk memberi kesan bahwa ia hanyalah pemuda lima belas tahun yang tidak tahu kejamnya dunia.

Bukan pemuda lima belas tahun yang sudah dirusak oleh kakak sepupu bejatnya.

"Aku pikir... itu gigitan."

"Gigitan?"

"Iya. Gigitan cinta dari orang lain. Untunglah aku salah."

Joonmyeon membeku. Yixing terkekeh atas kesalahannya sendiri.

"Aku sudah meragukanmu, ah, aku bodoh sekali. Padahal kau sendiri tidak tahu _kissmark_ itu apa. Tapi untunglah, soalnya..." Yixing memberi jeda. "Aku **benci** dengan orang murahan yang pernah dijamah."

Detak jantung Joonmyeon berhenti sesaat.

"Tapi, sekali lagi, untunglah aku salah. Aah, aku lega~"

Tapi tidak dengan Joonmyeon. Tubuh pemuda mungil itu masih kaku. Beku. Menyesap ucapan Yixing yang menusuk menembus dirinya.

Ada satu bulir air mata yang mengalir tanpa ia sadari.

"Myeon-ie?"

Yixing mengangkat pinggang Joonmyeon, memutarnya hingga berhadapan dengannya. Joonmyeon buru-buru mengedipkan mata lalu mengusap bekas basah di pipinya.

"Myeon-ie? Kenapa?"

"T-tidak... "

"Kau menangis?"

"Tidak!"

Tapi reaksi tubuhnya mengkhianatinya. Joonmyeon terisak.

"Ssh, ssh," Yixing mengelus punggung Joonmyeon, membuat pola lingkaran untuk menenangkan pemuda itu. "Sudah, sudah. Maafkan aku. Aku sudah salah sangka padamu."

Tapi kau benar, Lay-ah.

"L-Lay-ah, k-kau mempercayaiku?"

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon aneh.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Kenapa tidak?"

Sayang. Afeksi yang luar biasa dari Yixing ia rasakan. Mendengar itu, Joonmyeon makin merasa bersalah.

Ia tidak bisa menjaga tubuhnya demi orang yang ia cintai.

"Aku... aku..."

Joonmyeon tidak tahu apa yang hendak ia ucapkan. Ia tidak ingin mengutarakan yang sebenarnya, tetapi ia juga tak suka membohongi Yixing. Dilema itu membuatnya tergagap diselingi isakan, membuat Yixing kemudian mendekapnya erat.

"Ssh, ssh, sudah... Sayang, sudah..."

"L-Lay-ah... Hiks..."

Joonmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Yixing.

"Maafkan aku, oke? Aku memang keterlaluan, menyangka dirimu melakukan macam-macam di belakangku. Aku yang salah, oke? Sudah, tenang. Ssh..."

"Percayalah..." Joonmyeon tersedak isaknya sendiri. "Percayalah... percaya padaku..."

Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. Yixing menggumam mengiyakan, lalu mengecup pipi Joonmyeon sayang.

"Kalau kau sekhawatir itu... bagaimana kalau begini saja?"

Joonmyeon memasang telinga, mendengarkan tawaran Yixing.

"Biarkan aku mengganti bekas merah itu dengan tanda dariku sendiri."

Joonmyeon tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ketakutan Yixing akan menjauhinya membuat otaknya kalut. Ia menarik diri dari Yixing lalu mengangguk antusias.

"Kau benar. Tandai saja! Tandai aku!"

Ia melepas dua kancing kemeja teratas, lalu mendekatkan diri pada Yixing.

Manik cokelat jernih si pemuda Cina perlahan mengabur oleh nafsu. Ia menjulurkan badan, menghampiri kulit seputih susu yang berhias merah menyala, lalu menanamkan bibirnya hingga Joonmyeon mengeluarkan suara yang membuat bagian tubuh selatannya bergetar.

Joonmyeon masih tetap menangis.

 **.:xxx:.**

Klik!

Klik!

"Begini kan lumayan."

Klik!

"Bisa untuk laporan ke Yifan-ge. Biar dia bisa lihat sendiri apa yang adiknya itu lakukan."

Klik!

Klik!

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu terkekeh.

"Toh memang aku di tugasi untuk _menjaga_ Myeon-ie di sekolah."

Klik!

Klik!

"Sambil melaporkan ini, sekalian pendekatan dengan Yifan-ge."

Pemuda itu meraih tasnya lagi, lalu melenggang pergi dari ventilasi pada gudang penyimpanan perpustakaan, ponsel dengan foto skandal di tangan.

.

.

 **[tbc]**

 **Edit:** Akhirnya bisa update juga... walau baru yang kosmos ini sih, belum yang LH...  
Halo semuanyaaa, ada yang kangen sama saya? /plak/ Iya iya, lelet banget updatenya I knoww, habis mau gimana lagi, hehe :D Yang penting kan Crell masih sehaat~

Pinginnya bikin si Kosmos ini enteng-enteng aja, ga pake konflik cemacem. Tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain. Walau bobotnya masih enteng sih daripada LH... Ada yang tau siapa kira-kira pemuda yang jeprat-jepret di lubang ventilasi itu? ohoho

Yang nungguin LH harus lebih sabar lagi yaa hohoho tenang, Crell lagi ngerjain kok ini. Gatau sih selesenya kapan .w. Tapi ngomong-ngomong nih ya (curhat ceritanya) Crell seneng banget selama aku hiatus, ada banyak event yang nyerempet-nyerempet ke plot asli LH. Yang si Luhan mampir ke Korea, lah, kostum bunny Myeon-ie pas exoluxion., lah, fanservice CB pas konser lah, bahkan sampe cideranya Kai untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ya ampun, itu semua nyerempet ke plot awal LH asal kalian tahu! Tinggal sekarang liat apakah bener Ipan kontak ke EXO lagi seperti di ficnya, huehehe

(ga mungkin sih, tapi berharap boleh, dong?)

Intinya, mulai detik ini Crell sepertinya sudah bisa aktif lagi (kalau tidak ada halangan lain di RL, ya). Terima kasih buat semua yang udah review, fav, follow, dan bentuk dukungan lainnya! Sini tak peluk satu-satu /dor

Akhir kata yang paling akhir, makasih semuanyaaa! Review, ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Hari itu, Joonmyeon bangun pagi sekali. Kelopak matanya berkedip beberapa kali, menyesuaikan netra dengan jumlah cahaya yang berusaha menerobos masuk lewat jendela. Udara tidak dingin, namun tidak panas, sekalipun ia bangun tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ungg... ah!"

Desis kaget keluar ketika ia mencoba duduk. Punggung, pinggang, pinggulnya sakit semua.

(Terutama pantatnya)

Dua kedipan lagi dan Joonmyeon baru sadar kalau ini bukan kamarnya. Ini kamar Yifan di apartemen pribadinya.

Bagaimana bisa dia di sini—Joonmyeon me-refresh memori.

Ah, ya...

Kemarin, kegiatan organisasi siswa membuatnya harus rapat dan lembur sampai larut malam. Sopir pribadinya tidak bisa menjemputnya pulang karena harus mengantar ibunya ke suatu acara Gala Dinner perusahaan. Pada akhirnya, orang tuanya meminta bantuan Yifan untuk menjemputnya dan, kalau Yifan bersedia, membiarkan Joonmyeon menginap di apartemennya.

Hari buruk untuk Joonmyeon. Hari yang indah untuk Yifan. Predator mana yang menolak disajikan daging segar di depan mata?

Ini waktunya makan besar.

"Sakit..."

Dan Joonmyeon benar-benar dimakan. Kemarin petang, tubuhnya habis tak tersisa. Waktu itu, ia menerima ajakan pulang bersama dari Yixing dan tahu-tahu Yifan muncul di gerbang sekolah.

Yixing ditinggal melongo di depan sekolah ketika Joonmyeon diseret paman-paman tak dikenal.

"Hei, Paman! Paman! Jangan culik dia! Kulaporkan pada polisi!"

Yifan menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alis, meremehkan 'teman Joonmyeon' yang mau sok pahlawan itu.

Joonmyeon menahan jerit _fanboy_ nya ketika aura polos Yixing yang benar-benar imut menguar.

"Pulang sana, Anak Muda," Yifan meludah. "Joonmyeon akan pulang denganku."

Di luar dugaan, Yixing memegang tangan Joonmyeon yang lain.

"Tidak! Myeon-ie pulang denganku! Ia sudah berjanji tadi dan janji harus ditepati!"

Oh.

Ini menarik. Myeon-ie?

"Baiklah," Yifan menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Joonmyeon merinding bulu kuduknya. "Kau benar, Anak Muda. Kalau kau sebegitunya ingin pulang dengan Myeon-ie-mu," Joonmyeon mendeteksi bahaya terselubung mendengarnya. "Ikut saja dengan kami."

Yixing berkedip. "Paman ini siapa? Pamannya Joonmyeon? Wah, kalau iya," Yixing nyengir lebar. "Perkenalkan, aku Zhang Yixing. Calon suami dari keponakan paman."

Dari teman protektif langsung berubah menjadi pacar agresif.

Joonmyeon menggigit bibir. Matanya melebar takut, berkedip-kedip memberi sinyal pada Yixing untuk berhenti pamer karena, sungguh, ia tahu ini tidak akan baik hasilnya.

Sayangnya Yixing terlalu tebal untuk ditembus kode-kode Joonmyeon. Pemuda Cina itu masih tersenyum lebar dengan efek bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya. Modus minta restu.

Tapi ia minta restu pada orang yang salah.

Yifan melepas kacamata hitamnya. Mengamati Yixing dari atas ke bawah. Fisiknya lumayan juga. Bukan dalam artian nafsu. Maksudnya, lumayan atletis. Pemuda ini masuk tipe-tipe remaja yang ikut klub dance—dan tebakannya benar.

Jadi ini Zhang Yixing yang membuat Manisnya tergila-gila.

Jadi ini Zhang Yixing, kandidat utama pencuri hati kelinci peliharaannya?

Tantangan di depan mata. Dan Yifan yang notabene berada di puncak rantai makanan tentu takkan tinggal diam.

"Aku bukan pamannya," Yifan mengelak. "Aku kakaknya, Wu Yifan."

(Yifan sedikit berharap pemuda itu sedikit cerdas atau minimal rajin baca Koran sehingga mengenali namanya yang rutin keluar jadi headline di Koran bisnis dan pertukaran saham)

"Wah, kakaknya Myeon-ku Sayang, ya? Berarti calon kakak ipar, dong!"

Yifan meremas lengan tangan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon ingin menepuk jidat. Pria tampan itu menariknya masuk mobil tanpa berkata apa-apa, lalu memacu Mercedesnya kembali ke daerah perumahan elit para pebisnis Korea. Yixing ikut di belakang.

"Kau duduk di sampingku, Myeon."

Yifan memerintah. Joonmyeon berdiri ragu di depan pintu.

"Sayang! Duduk sini, di sampingku! Hari ini aku ingin puas memelukmu!"

Yixing di kursi belakang memanggilnya. Joonmyeon makin ragu.

(Pada akhirnya, Joonmyeon duduk di kursi belakang, di samping Yixing yang lalu merengkuhnya erat sambil mengendusi lehernya. Ia bisa melihat Yifan di depan menggertakkan gigi, kemudian memutar kunci mobil dengan begitu kasar.)

(Ia harap malam ini Yifan tidak menyetubuhinya sekasar itu.)

"Manisku wangi harum~ Kau pakai sampo apa, sih? Stroberi?"

Yixing mengendus belakang telinganya. Joonmyeon menahan desah geli. Yifan melirik pada mereka.

(Yixing menyeringai dalam hati, tahu Yifan melirik. Kelihatan dari kaca kecil di depan)

(Makanya kemudian ia menggigit daun telinga Joonmyeon sampai si kecil mengerang kegelian)

"Sa-sampo herbal, kok."

"Wangi sekali~ Aku ingin menghirup bau ini sepanjang hari~"

"Umm, l-lepaskan aku, Lay-ge... Malu..."

Yixing tertawa merdu mendengar Joonmyeon berbisik begitu.

"Aah, bukankah kita sudah biasa begini? Kenapa masih malu? Ah, itu daerah rumahku. Sini, sini, sebelum aku turun, kucium dulu~"

Yifan membanting setir mobil. Joonmyeon dan Yixing memekik kaget ketika mobil berbelok tajam.

Ada satu tangan menggerayang pinggangnya ketika ia menggosok pantat, melingkari tubuhnya dan menarik ke dalam dekapan. Joonmyeon menoleh, menatap kakak sepupunya yang pulas di bawah selimut, di sampingnya.

"Ge-ah!"

Jerit kecil meluncur mulus ketika Joonmyeon tiba-tiba ditarik ke bawah. Kepalanya terantuk dada bidang yang telanjang, hanya berkilat ditutup selapis keringat. Ia berusaha menarik diri, tapi tangan yang sama mengekangnya di tempat.

"Ge... Y-Yifan-ge!"

Yifan tidak bergeming. Hanya bergelung diam sambil memeluk Joonmyeon erat, mendekap pemuda manis itu pada dadanya.

"K-kau berkeringat..."

"Siapa yang tidak setelah sesi malam yang memuaskan, hm?"

Joonmyeon merah padam.

Yifan tersenyum kecil. Mengecup rambut hitam Joonmyeon yang halus. Merasakan debar jantung Joonmyeon yang menjalar pada jantungnya sendiri. Merasakan rapuhnya bocah ini, bocah mungil ini, dalam pelukannya.

Aah.

Yifan sangat ingin memilikinya.

Yifan benar-benar ingin menguasainya.

Serius.

Ia sungguh-sungguh takkan melepaskan Joonmyeon, apapun resikonya.

"Aku... aku m-mau mandi," Joonmyeon menutup sebelah matanya, salah tingkah ketika puting kanan Yifan mengenai pipinya. "L-lepaskan, Ge..."

Joonmyeon tahu ia tidak akan dilepaskan, tapi tetap saja.

"Layani aku sampai aku keluar tiga kali lagi, baru akan kulepas."

Permintaan Yifan memang kadang gila dan terlalu jujur. Joonmyeon tidak bisa mengusir merah panas yang menjalar.

Joonmyeon ingin menangis.

"Ta-tapi... kemarin malam... kita sudah... m-mulai aku pulang sekolah s-sampai tengah ma-malam..."

"Tapi itu bukan seberapa, Manisku," Yifan menarik kepala Joonmyeon, melumat bibirnya lamat-lamat. Joonmyeon memejamkan mata, pasrah gua basahnya diaduk sedemikian rupa dengan lidah Yifan. "Karena kau akan terus bersamaku. **Selamanya**."

Joonmyeon tidak bisa lepas lagi. Yifan menarik tubuhnya, menggulingkannya hingga tengkurap di atas sprei tanpa perlindungan.

"Hentikan," Joonmyeon mulai panik, berusaha mengubah posisi menjadi yang setidaknya ia bisa melindungi diri. Tapi Yifan memerangkapnya dalam kungkungan lengan dari belakang. "Ge!"

Yifan hanya menyeringai lebar. Melihat Joonmyeon menggeliat berusaha kabur adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi jiwa pemangsanya. Pemuda mungil itu gesit, mendorong-dorong dada Yifan (yang tentunya tak bergeming), mendorong lengan-lengannya, berusaha bangkit bahkan sampai berusaha menerobos di antara kedua kaki Yifan—semua gagal ketika Yifan menjatuhkan tubuhnya, menjilat panjang leher Joonmyeon yang terbuka.

Joonmyeon berontak. Yifan memegangi kedua tangannya, menjangkarkan kuat di atas kepala Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon hanya mengerang ketika Yifan memaksa kedua kakinya terbuka, lalu mengangkatnya hingga tubuhnya tertekuk menjadi dua. Ia hanya mendesah sambil terisak ketika lubang merahnya yang berkedut pelan dilingkari lidah merah dan satu jari gemuk milik Yifan. Terutama ketika Yifan mulai main-main memasukkan satu jarinya.

"Satu jari cukup?"

"K-keluarkan!"

"Aah, sepertinya kurang. Dua?"

Jari berikutnya menusuk tanpa ampun.

"G-ge! Gege! Kumohon, hentikan!"

"Kenapa kau masih tidak bisa diam juga? Biar aku lompati angka tiga—mari kita coba empat."

"Aaaahhh!"

Teriakan Joonmyeon begitu melengking menahan sakit.

Yifan terkekeh, memainkannya keluar masuk. Joonmyeon menggelinjang, bergejolak berusaha menahan ombak sensasi yang membuat pantatnya makin naik meminta lebih. Reaksi tubuhnya benar-benar luar biasa, Yifan sampai menjilat bibir sendiri.

"Ada buntal bengkak di dalam sini, Joonmyeon. Apakah ini yang dari kemarin terus Gege tusuk?"

"G-Ge! Gege! Ja—ummh!"

Yifan tidak butuh jawaban. Joonmyeon menarik sebuah bantal dan menggigitnya.

"Kenapa ditahan desahannya, Sayangku?"

Keluar. Masuk. Keluar. Masuk. Sprei bertambah kusut seiring dengan remasan jemari Joonmyeon. Yifan tersenyum nakal, menambah sensasi dengan menampar pipi pantat Joonmyeon berkali-kali.

"Hitung, kelinci nakal."

Plak!"

"S—aahh! Satu!"

Plak!

"Du-dua! Nyaahh!"

Plak!

"T-tigaah!"

"Ini hukuman dari kemarin, kau paham?"

"E—empaath! Lima—hyaahh!"

"Tambah lagi?"

Di hitungan lima belas, Yifan berhenti. Joonmyeon berhenti menjerit, kini berganti menangis ketika ministrasi Yifan selesai tanpa ia meraih puncaknya.

Yifan menyingkap selimut yang masih menutupi pinggang ke bawah. Ia bersandar pada _headboard_ ranjang, melingkari jemari pada miliknya yang sudah setengah tegang.

"Kau cari apa, kelinci?" Yifan nyengir melihat Joonmyeon yang menengok kiri-kanan seperti orang bingung. "Cari ini?"

Joonmyeon menatapnya. Lalu kesejatiannya.

"Kemari."

Seperti yang sudah dilatih. Joonmyeon merangkak mendekatinya, lalu naik ke atas pangkuannya. Mendudukkan belah pantat tepat di antara daging keras yang mengacung minta perhatian.

"Puaskan aku," Yifan mengecup sekilas bibir merah itu. "Tapi ingat ini. **Kau hanya milikku**."

Yifan tidak, tidak akan pernah melepasnya.

Joonmyeon terisak, namun mengangguk. Kemudian memantulkan tubuhnya, mencari kepuasan yang begitu ia butuhkan.

Ketika ia menurunkan tubuhnya, sensasi itu muncul lagi. Debar dan nafsu.

Ia ingin lepas dari orang ini.

Siapapun, ia mohon. Bantu ia melepaskan diri dari orang ini

.

.

[tbc]

 **AN:** Niatnya mau ngelajutin LH kenapa malah nulis ini /plak


	6. Chapter 6

"Mau ke mana?"

Tubuh mungil dibalut pakaian _trendy_ itu berjengit kecil ketika hendak memutr kenop pintu rumah. Ia berbalik takut-takut, sosok kakak sepupunya yang bersedekap membuat jakunnya naik turun gugup.

"H-Hyung..."

"Mau ke mana?"

Wu Yifan masih belum mengubah pertanyaan. Kim Joonmyeon masih menggigit bbir sambil lirik kanan-kiri mencari kebohongan.

"K-kerja kelompok!" Joonmyeon payah dalam hal menipu dan Wu Yifan tahu itu. "I-iya, sungguh! Kerja kelompok!"

"Minggu malam begini?"

"Justru karena ini Minggu. Selain hari ini kami sibuk terus."

Manik tajam makin dipicingkan. Joonmyeo mengkeret sambil sebelah tangan membuka pintu pelan-pelan.

"Di mana?"

"Di... r-rumah Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol siapa?"

"Chanyeol. P-Park Chanyeol."

"Oh," Yifan ingat sesuatu. "Park Chanyeol yang tinggi itu?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk. Maaf, Yeol-ie, aku menyeretmu dalam masalah ini.

"Dengan siapa?"

Bagian dalam tempurung Joonmyeon bising oleh bunyi otaknya yang berputar begitu cepat.

"Uh... T-Tao. Lalu... Minseok!"

Asal sebut nama, yang penting kakaknya tidak curiga!

"Minseok?" Joonmyeon tahu ia salah sebut ketika Yifan sudah bicara begitu. "Bukannya dia kakak kelasmu?"

 _Busted._

"Um, ya... Dia ikut karena..." Lidah Joonmyeon panas. Ketika Yifan melangkah maju pelan-pelan, ia tanpa sadar bergerak mundur. "Dia... umm, jadi mentor kami..."

Tap. Tap.

Pantofel hitam berketuk penuh ancaman.

 **Srak**

Joonmyeon menjerit saat tahu-tahu tubuhnya dirangsek menabrak pintu, kedua tangan dikunci erat di atas kepala, dagu dipaksa naik oleh sebuah telunjuk panjang nan tebal.

Napas Yifan teratur, tidak seperti Joonmyeon yang memburu.

Di mana pula orang tuanya saat ia paling butuh mereka?!

"Kau tidak bohong, kan, Manis?"

Joonmyeon tidak bisa berkedip. Mata Yifan seolah menelanjanginya. Tanpa ia sadar tangannya mengerjakan hal yang sama.

"Aku—t-tidak! Sungguh! Aku—ummph!"

Sesekali Joonmyeon melirik ke arah jam dinding. Tenggorokannya panas. Gerak lidah Yifan di mulutnya membabi buta, tak memberi celah sedikitpun untuk menghirup udara.

Dari jarum panjang lima ke enam, Yifan belum juga melepasnya. Netra Joonmyeon sudah berkunang-kunang. Ia hendak mendorong tubuh tegap itu tapi tak kuasa. Jemarinya hanya bisa meremas pundak bidang itu, pelan.

Ketika ia merasa mangsanya sudah kalah, Yifan menarik diri. Sulit menahan hasrat saat tubuh mungil Joonmyeon seolah minta lebih. Rona merah menjalar dari dada hingga ke pipi, dan Joonmyeon yang mabuk matanya sayu. Ia menunduk, berpegangan sepenuhnya pada pundak Yifan yang berdecak puas lalu mengusap sebenang liur mereka.

"Manis," Yifan menyahut belakang lutut Joonmyeon, menggendongnya dengan dua tangan, lalu membawanya kembali ke atas. Pasangan Kim sedang menghadiri presentasi penting dari produsen merk mereka, dan ini berarti lembur hingga fajar. Kesempatan yang luar biasa. "Aku tahu kau bohong."

Ia membaringkan Joonmyeon dengan lembut di ranjangnya, memberi isyarat agar ia tidak bergerak.

"Kelinciku mulai merangkak keluar dari lubangnya?" Yifan menggelengkan kepala. Menyayangkan dengan intonasi penuh cerca. "Sayang sekali, tapi takkan kubiarkan kau lari. Mungkin dua vibrasi bisa menahanmu di sini?"

Yifan menutup pintu kamarnya pelan, mengabaikan erang dan desah Joonmyeon dari dalam yang lubangnya dihajar dua mainan bergantian. Kaki dan tangannya sudah diikat, jadi Myeon-ie tidak bisa membebaskan diri. Yifan terkekeh seraya memainkan ponsel yang bukan miliknya.

Pola? Yifan sudah hapal.

Dugaannya terbukti. History chatting Myeon-nya dengan si Zhang Yixing sialan itu ia baca teliti. _Kencan Minggu Malam di taman kota, Myeon-ie?_

Yifan mendengus. Ada lalat pengganggu pada menu makan malamnya. Mungkin dengan satu tepukan, ia bisa membunuhnya?

Hm, tapi bagaimana? Membajak ponsel Myeon dan mengirim pesan palsu?

Ah, itu sudah biasa. Lagipula tidak akan menyenangkan.

Atau bagaimana kalau... Yifan melirik keluar, dan hujan salju yang mulai turun tiba-tiba jadi bahan bakar lampu idenya.

Aha.

Di luar pasti dingin sekali.

 **Aku akan terlambat sedikit, Hyung. Tapi tunggu aku, ya? Please? Aku akan datang.**

Yifan meletakkan ponsel Joonmyeon di atas meja, tersenyum puas.

 **.:xxx:.**

Ponselnya sendiri yang berdering beberapa menit kemudian. Televisi yang menyala di depannya tidak ada yang menonton. Yifan asik sendiri dengan korannya, sebelah tangan meraih ponsel yang ngotot bergetar.

 _A message received._

Nomornya tidak tersimpan.

 **Yifan-ge?**

Siapa ini, memanggilnya 'Ge'?

 **Siapa ini?**

Jawabannya datang tak lama.

 **Masa lupa? Aku Tao, temannya Joonmyeon!**

Tao? Yifan memutar otak.

 **Oh, kau si Panda.**

 **Panda? Apa itu panggilan sayang, Ge?**

Yifan tersedak 'hah' pelan, memutar bola mata.

Di atas, desah Joonmyeon makin kencang.

 **Menurutmu?**

Ia ingin menggoda remaja ini sejenak.

 **Ge, ingat dengan misiku menjaga Joonmyeon? Aku punya sesuatu yang menarik.**

Yang menarik? Bagi anak seusia mereka, apa yang menarik? Gosip?

 **Aku tidak berminat dengan gosip anak sekolahan.**

 **Oh, tentu saja bukan! Ini rekamanku sendiri, asli! Ge bisa lihat kelakuan Joonmyeon di sekolah dengan pacarnya!**

Yifan menegakkan badan. Pacarnya? Zhang Yixing?

Bocah itu lagi.

 **Beritahu aku.**

 **Huh. Sudah kuduga. Aku akan dapat apa?**

Tentu saja. Tao tidak akan bekerja gratis.

 **Kirimkan kode tas Gucci yang kau inginkan. Nanti akan dikirim dan sampai dua hari lagi.**

 **Gege yang terbaik! Aku mencintaimu! 3**

Ada vibrato berbeda pada pesan kali ini, tapi Yifan mengabaikannya.

 **Cepat, mana?**

 **Aish, kau ini.**

 _A file attached. Open?_

Ia menekan tombolnya.

 **"Percayalah..."** Ini rekaman abal dengan ukuran di bawah 360 piksel. Tapi itu benar suara Joonmyeon. Senggukannya menyebalkan. Yifan mengerjapkan mata. Mereka di mana? Gudang? **"Percayalah... percaya padaku..."**

Ada apa?

 **"Kalau kau sekhawatir itu... bagaimana kalau begini saja?"**

Itu suara Yixing. Yifan mengeraskan volume.

 **"Biarkan aku mengganti bekas merah itu dengan tanda dariku sendiri."**

Ada riuh suara. Ritsleting yang diturunkan. Kain yang disingkirkan. Lalu Joonmyeon memekik tertahan.

 **"Kau benar. Tandai saja! Tandai aku!"**

Detik berikutnya sampai habis, yang terdengar cuma desahan. Tapi ponsel itu sudah tergeletak di atas lantai, layar kaca mahalnya retak setelah dibanting.

Video itu tidak berhenti.

Begitu pula langkah marah Yifan ke lantai atas. Di tempat ia mengurung kelincinya.

Pintu kayu dijeblak terbuka, raut Yifan begitu garang. Joonmyeon pasti akan menangis begitu melihatnya.

"Kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku, Ma—"

Terkecuali, tidak ada orang di dalam.

Kosong. Namun jendelanya terbuka.

 **.:xxx:.**

Sudah pukul sebelas. Yixing menahan gerak bibirnya yang bergemeletuk kencang. Ia melirik sekali lagi ke arah jalan, tetapi Joonmyeon belum tampak.

 **Aku akan datang.**

Baiklah, hembus napas Yixing berubah jadi kepul uap. Dingin ini mulai merasuk tidak hanya dalam badannya, tapi juga relung hatinya. Mungkin sebentar lagi... Myeon akan datang.

Lima puluh menit kemudian, ketika Yixing hendak beranjak dengan kaki beku, sepasang tangan dingin merangkul lehernya.

"Hyung... tolong..."

Seusai berbisik begitu, Joonmyeon pingsan dalam pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[tbc]**

Lubang Hitamnya juga sudah update. Monggo direview :3


	7. Chapter 7

"Ayolah, Luuu."

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak! Bebal sekali, sih!"

"Mumpung tidak ada Yixing di rumaah!"

"Jatahmu Hari Minggu, titik! Tidak ada minta tambah di luar hari itu!"

Pria yang lebih tinggi mengerucutkan bibir, tapi tidak kehabisan akal. Luhan yang berkutat dengan blender merinding begitu punggungnya terantuk dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Se—!"

"Ssh," desis Sehun di samping telinganya. Tangan kelewat pucat menangkup tangan mungil Luhan, menjauhkannya dari tombol-tombol pada alat masak itu, meremasnya. " _Baby_ , aku _lapar."_

"B-baik, makanya itu tunggu sebentar, biar aku buatkan bubble tea du—"

"Aku bukan lapar itu, Sayang."

"I-iyaahh!" Luhan mengatupkan kelopak mata, kaget. "Apa-apaan kau?! Jangan main jilat sembarangan! Mesum!"

Sehun terkekeh. "Apa hidangan utamanya sudah matang? Aah," Luhan memekik saat Sehun meremas pantatnya, bermain sebentar dengan lubang kecilnya dari luar. "Sepertinya sudah empuk? Pasti masih hangat. Boleh kucicipi, _Deer_?"

Sebelum Luhan bisa mementungnya dengan sendok kayu, Sehun diselamatkan oleh meja kayu yang bergetar. Bukan, bukan mejanya yang bergetar, melainkan ponsel mahal di atasnya.

Luhan lepas dari pelukan Sehun, menjawab telepon setelah melihat caller ID. Sehun ngambek di meja dapur.

"Yixing-ie! Kenapa belum pulang juga? Saljunya makin banyak,kalau teman kencanmu itu sampai pilek, bagaimana—"

"G-g-gege, t-tolong jemput a-aku," Luhan mengernyit mendengar suara Yixing gemetaran. Dan bising tuk-tuk-tuk—apa itu suara gigi adik kandungnya yang bergemeletuk? "D-di depan p-pohon natal t-taman kota. Cepat."

"Y-Yixing? Ada apa? Kau kenap—ah, diputus."

"Ada apa?" Sehun ke ruang tengah, heran melihat pacarnya mengernyit menatap ponsel. "Adikmu?"

"Sehun-ie, ambilkan mantelku. Kita jemput Yixing sekarang."

Luhan tidak menerima penolakan. Erangan manja Sehun tidak didengar. Instingnya sebagai seorang kakak mengatakan ada sesuatu yang salah.

 **.:xxx:.**

Zhang Luhan baru lulus dari kuliah hukumnya dua tahun lalu. Kini si pria manis tengah merintis karir sebagai seorang pengacara swasta dan belum punya afiliasi di firma hukum manapun—semoga saja ada yang mau merekrutnya, begitu doanya setiap hari. Ia punya adik kandung yang polosnya setengah mati—Zhang Yixing, selisih umur mereka hanya sepuluh tahun. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan adiknya, sementara sang ayah yang pengusaha menikah lagi dengan wanita lain dan pindah ke Eropa, namun tetap memberi bantuan finansial lewat cek tiap bulan untuk dua putranya. Sejak usianya lima belas, ia dan Yixing sudah bisa hidup mandiri dan pindah dari Beijing ke Seoul.

Zhang Luhan cerewet tapi bisa diam linglung kalau sudah dicium Oh Sehun—yah, dan siapa Oh Sehun ini? Nama Oh Sehun bukan asing lagi di antara kalangan atas ke semakin atas di Seoul. Dia putra sulung Oh Corp. yang bergerak di bidang transportasi dan bongkar muat. Calon milyuner muda yang tampan rupawan dan berkarisma, tapi jika tidak diberi jatah mingguan oleh rusa kecil kesayangannya, cadelnya bisa kumat dan ngambek seperti anak TK.

(Tapi tentu saja, tidak ada anak TK yang sekekar Sehun ini)

Sejujurnya mereka sendiri lupa di mana mereka bisa bertemu—oh, mungkin di Gala Dinner wisuda universitas Luhan yang memang top di Korea. Jarak umur mereka terpaut empat tahun—Sehun lebih muda dari Luhan. Atas alasan umur inilah, Luhan yang sok manly tapi kamarnya penuh stiker Hello Kitty menolak dimasuki panjang perkasa Sehun di malam pertama mereka official jadi pasangan. Butuh satu bulan dan campur tangan Yixing selaku adik Luhan agar pria mungil tidak sadar gender ini mau menyerah dan berhenti ngotot kalau pantat Sehun itu lebih kenyal darinya.

Oke, pada dasarnya keduanya memang penggila minuman teh dengan bola-bola tapioka kenyal—yang mungkin kemudian menumpuk di bokong keduanya.

Baik, ini deskripsi salah fokus. Mari lanjut.

Sehun punya banyak koneksi sebagai tuntutan pekerjaannya, dan itu membuatnya mengenal banyak orang berderajat tinggi di penjuru Asia, termasuk keluarga mereka.

Itulah mengapa, ia merasa sedikit déjà vu dengan remaja mungil yang dibawa Yixing ke rumah mereka.

(Sekedar info, tadi Sehun berniat menginap di rumah Luhan dan berencana ehem ehem sampai pagi kalau saja Yixing tidak merusak semuanya dan sekarang ia tidak punya plan B untuk menenangkan Sehun kecil yang tegak marah)

Sepertinya Sehun pernah tahu... anak yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon ini...

"Xing-ie, ambil baskom yang isinya air panas di belakang. Rendam kakimu dan pacarmu supaya tidak beku begini, ya ampun. Biar Gege buatkan cokelat panas dulu."

Sehun hanya duduk di sudut kamar Yixing. Luhan beranjak keluar bersama Yixing. Ia ditinggal sendiri dengan pemuda mungil yang mirip kepompong oleh tiga lapis selimut, matanya sayu dan bibirnya terbuka terus.

Dia kedinginan. Lihat saja giginya yang tidak berhenti naik-turun.

Satu sudut selimut hampir jatuh. Sehun bangkit mendekati Joonmyeon, membungkuk untuk membetulkan posisi kain hangat itu... sebelum mata jelinya terpaku pada pergelangan tangan yang dingin nyaris beku.

Apa itu lebam bekas ikatan?

Sehun menatapnya dalam-dalam, lebih lama. Iya, tidak salah lagi. Ini lebam bekas diikat tali... dan gores merah melingkar nyaris berdarah seolah tangannya baru digesekkan pada benda tumpul berulang kali agar talinya lepas—

Sehun terkesiap saat Yixing masuk membawa sebaskom air hangat. Ia perlahan mundur teratur, melihat kelembutan dalam tiap gerak Yixing merawat pacarnya. Melihat kekhawatiran di muka Yixing menatap pemuda mungil itu dan cara bibirnya menyentuh lembut dahi, pipi, dan puncak kepala Joonmyeon bergantian.

Sehun tahu kalau Yixing lebih menderita, tapi cara Yixing memperlakukan Joonmyeon membuatnya berbeda.

Sebentar, muka Joonmyeon setelah menyesap cokelat hangat tampak lebih berwarna. Dengan keadaan seperti ini... dia... jadi mirip... siapa, ya?

Sehun berpikir keras.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Hun-ie."

Sehun mengangkat kepala dari korannya. Luhan berjalan mendekat.

"Hm?"

Luhan tampak sulit mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Ada apa," Sehun menepuk pahanya. Luhan cepat tanggap dan duduk di pangkuannya. "Sayang?"

Yixing sudah terlelap bersama Joonmyeon di kamar adiknya. Luhan mengalungkan tangan pada leher Sehun, menatapnya dengan mata gelisah.

"Aku... tadi... sewaktu mengganti pakaian Joonmyeon-ie..."

Sehun memasang telinga. Sosok mungil itu sudah menarik perhatiannya dari tadi. Satu tambahan informasi mungkin bisa membantunya mengingat pada siapa Joonmyeon mengingatkannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Di... celananya..."

Oke, ini jadi sedikit aneh.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada... bekas, uhm, kau tahu," Luhan menenggelamkan mukanya pada ceruk leher Sehun. Tidak nyaman. "Bekas darah... dan sperma."

Luhan bisa merasakan pegangan Sehun pada pinggangnya mengerat.

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap.

"Itu... tidak mungkin Yixing." Luhan mengonfirmasi. "Sedikit urin juga. Dan lagi... Sehun-ie, Yixing menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dia bilang dia minta tolong dan Joonmyeon-ie tidak pakai alas kaki apapun. Sehun, aku... Aku bingung."

Sehun tahu kenapa Luhan bingung. Rusanya itu sensitif dan peka pada orang di sekelilingnya, terutama yang lebih muda. Absennya sosok orang tua membuat sisi maternalnya bangkit, sisi yang membuat insting melindungi dan merawat begitu besar, terutama pada adiknya sendiri. Dan Joonmyeon yang begitu lemah itu... Luhan pasti bisa merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku takut ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Myeon-ie, Hun. Anak itu tidak terlihat sehat, maksudku... dia hanya bisa bingung begitu... bicaranya aneh dan hanya pada Yixing dia mau menjawab."

"Itu efek syok, mungkin." Sehun berusaha menenangkan. Ada beberapa spekulasi berputar di otaknya saat ini. Bekas ikatan? Darah? Sperma? Tolong? Tanpa alas kaki? "Jangan panik begitu, Lu. Mungkin besok dia sudah lebih baikan."

Luhan mengangguk. Manik rusanya mengatup ngantuk. "Semoga saja. Aku lelah... ayo tidur?"

"Baik, apa aku dapat jata—"

Cubitan Luhan pada pinggangnya berarti tidak.

 **.:xxx:.**

Yixing dan Luhan memasak sarapan bersama keesokan harinya. Empat potong bacon dan empat telur dadar. Sehun yang baru bangun dengan rambut acak-acakan tidak melihat ada Joonmyeon di ruang makan.

"Pagi, Manis."

Yixing hanya menatap kemesraan kakaknya dan (calon) kakak iparnya denagn sedikit iri.

"Pagi. Sarapan hampir siap." Luhan mematikan kompor. "Sehun, bisa tolong bangunkan Joonmyeon? Dia di kamar."

"Aah, kenapa tidak Yixing saja?"

Luhan menyepak pantatnya.

Joonmyeon pulas di ranjang Yixing, segelas air di sampingnya. Sehun berhenti sebentar di sisi ranjang, melirik ke belakang untuk mengecek keadaan. Tidak ada orang.

Sehun merunduk. Menatap makin lekat.

Joonmyeon...

Manik bocah itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Sehun yang kaget berjengat ke belakang.

"A-ah, sudah bangun?"

Joonmyeon linglung melihat ke kiri kanan. Ruangan ini dia tidak familiar sama sekali. Dan di ranjang siapa ia berbaring sekarang? Lalu pria tinggi bermuka datar di depannya... siapa?

"Jangan berdiri dulu," Si pria tinggi menghentikannya. "Aku Sehun. Kakak iparnya Yixing." Sehun seenak jidat memperkenalkan diri. "Yixing membawamu kemarin dalam kondisi lemas dan kedinginan... bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

Yixing?

"Dia di bawah, menyiapkan sarapan dengan Luhan. Kakaknya."

Ah. Joonmyeon samar-samar ingat dirinya melompat ketakutan dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua dan jatuh berguling di tanah... lalu benaknya hanya bisa memikirkan satu hal—lari. Ke mana? Pada siapa? Otaknya hanya bisa meneriakkan Yixing.

Orang-orang menatapnya dengan aneh di sepanjang jalan. Tentu saja, malam-malam dingin begitu seorang pemuda tanpa sepatu berlari pontang-panting seperti orang gila.

Ia sudah tidak sadar hampir sepertiga perjalanannya. Yang menuntunnya hanya insting menyelamatkan diri dan ketakutan kalau Yifan berhasil menangkapnya. Tapi sepertinya ia berhasil menemui Yixing hari itu...

Joonmyeon menggerakkan kaki. Sudah tidak beku. Dan bau kamar ini seperti Yixing.

"Siapa namamu?"

Bocah itu menggigit bibir.

"Kim... Joonmyeon."

"Kim—oh!" Manik Sehun membulat. "Kau putranya Tuan Kim CEO Kim corp. itu?"

Joonmyeon bengong sejenak sebelum kemudian mengangguk. Darimana orang ini tahu?

"Kebetulan sekali, aku kenal dekat dengan ayah dan ibumu. Apa mereka tahu kau di sini? Tapi sepertinya tidak, ayahku pun kemarin ikut lembur dengan perusahaan ayahmu... Mungkin nanti siang mereka baru selesai." Sehun mengambil ponselnya. "Tapi tenang saja, aku kenal dengan Yifan. Dia kakak sepupumu, bukan? Kami satu universitas dulu. Karena kau sepertinya tidak bawa ponsel... untung aku punya nomornya. Sebentar, biar aku telepon Yifan untuk menjemputmu—"

Sehun membeku kaget ketika Joonmyeon menampar ponselnya menjauh hingga terbanting ke atas lantai. Ia sudah hendak membentak ketika matanya menangkap sorot ketakutan di mata Joonmyeon dan tubuhnya yang mendadak gemetaran begitu...

"J-jangan telepon dia! Kumohon! Kumohon, Hyung! J-jangan... hiks... jangan..."

Sorot yang sama dengan milik orang itu... Tangis yang sama...

Sehun terkesiap. Semua ketakutan itu. Semua kemiripan itu...

"Kau benar-benar persis dengan dia..."

Joonmyeon tidak tahu apa yang orang ini bicarakan. Ia masih terisak ketakutan.

"D-dengan... siapa?"

Sehun menelan ludah. Kisah kelam Yifan terbuka lagi.

"Dengan Suho."

 **.**

 **.**

 **[tbc]**

 **Fast update! :D Ayok direview yah~**

 **Oh iya, sekedar minta pendapat, nih. .w. Ada beberapa reader dan teman-teman yang menyarankan supaya fic ini dan Lubang Hitam dipindah aja ke EXO Next Door, karena kalau di Screenplays entar rawan dihapus sama FFn. Menurut kalian gimana?**


	8. Chapter 8

"Yifan... Nnh... kumohon jangan seperti ini..."

Tidak... bisa...

"Kemarin kau sudah berjanji padaku. Kemarin kita sudah sepakat kau tidak akan bicara pada pria manapun, bukan? Apa semudah itu melupakan janji yang kita buat bersama?"

Mundur. Mundur.

"Kumohon, Yifan... D-dia bukan seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Mata kepalaku melihat sendiri kalian berpelukan di belakang kampus pagi tadi!"

Yang dia bawa... apa yang dia bawa itu?

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Se-Sehun hanya berusaha menenang—"

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMANYA DI DEPANKU!"

 **Bruk!**

"Jangan lari, bajingan kecil!"

Lari. Lari.

"Astaga, Nak! Kenapa orang itu?!"

"Apa kita harus panggil ambulans? Lehernya... astaga... lehernya..."

Cepat.

Dia datang.

"Apa yang dia pikirkan, berlari di jalan raya dengan kondisi seperti itu?! Apa dia tidak tahu di sini banyak anak kecil?!"

"Ya Tuhan, jejak darah siapa ini? Apa yang terjadi?!"

Dia mengejar!

Sehun!

Sehun!

"Apa yang—! Hei! Berhenti!"

SEHUN!

Buka!

Buka, kumohon!

"Akh..."

Aku tidak bisa... tenggorokanku...

Tolong...

"Siapa malam-malam begi— **S-Suho?** Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa— **lehermu kenapa**?!"

Tidak bisa...

Asin di lidahku ini... darah atau air mata?

Perih... perih sekali...

"... hun..."

Sehun... Sakit... Aku tidak bisa... suaraku...

Kenapa semuanya jadi gelap?

"Suho, tidak! Jangan—hei, bangun! Bangun! Sial!"

Kenapa... aku tidak bisa... berdiri...

Sehun...

Gelap...

 **.:xxx:.**

"Akan kujelaskan semuanya." Tangan mungil direngkuh. "Sayang, jangan cemberut begitu."

Luhan memalingkan muka.

Mau tidak cemberut bagaimana dia kalau memergoki kekasihnya memeluk pacar adiknya?

"Aku bisa jelaskan. Dengarkan aku."

"Aku sudah lihat lebih dari cukup." Luhan menggeser kursinya ke belakang, bangkit. "Lebih dari cukup untuk tahu ada sesuatu darimu. Sekarang biarkan aku per—"

Grep.

Luhan membelalakkan mata ketika lengannya dicengkeram kuat, begitu kuat hingga melangkah sedikitpun kakinya terlalu gemetar untuk bergerak. Manik rusanya melebar ketakutan pada pembuluh yang menonjol pada tangan Sehun saking kuatnya pegangannya.

Luhan menelan ludah.

"Duduk."

Pelan tapi tajam. Tenang tapi menghujam.

Bagai dimantra, Luhan perlahan duduk tanpa bantahan.

Sehun melepas tangannya, kemudian menangkup dahi dalam tangan tertadah.

"Maaf..." bisik Sehun. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu..."

Luhan masih terlalu terkejut untuk dapat bicara. Sehun barusan... baru pertama ini dia seperti itu.

"Lenganmu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak

"Sayang, aku akan jelaskan. Kau tahu, aku pernah berkata bahwa... Joonmyeon mirip seseorang, kan?"

Kepala mungil bersurai kecokelatan mengangguk ragu.

"Aku tidak menyangka aku akhirnya akan menceritakan ini padamu, tapi ternyata hari ini datang juga." Tatapan Sehun membuat Luhan tidak nyaman. "Sayang, berjanjilah kau tidak akan menarik kesimpulan sembarangan."

"Ceritakan."

Luhan menghela napas. Memantapkan hati.

Apapun yang dikatakan Sehun setelah ini, pasti akan mengganggunya. Firasatnya berkata demikian.

"Joonmyeon... aku baru ingat kalau ia mirip sekali dengan Kim Suho."

 **.:xxx:.**

"Aku tidak tahu apakah Anda sudah tahu ini, tetapi Zhang Yixing memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki."

Bolpoin dilempar oleh temperamen buruk Yifan. Menengadah untuk menatap tangan kanannya.

"Katakan."

Pria berbibir tipis itu melanjutkan. "Namanya Zhang Luhan. Dua tahun lebih tua dari Anda. Lulus dari jurusan hukum Universitas Seoul. Tidak berafiliasi dengan firma hukum manapun."

"Ah, pengacara pengangguran?"

"Lebih tepatnya, pengacara amatiran." Kyungsoo menyeringai kecil mendengar ucapan sinisnya. "Tapi mungkin Anda lebih tertarik dengan informasi ini? Nampaknya Zhang Luhan punya hubungan khusus dengan pewaris Oh Corp."

Kelopak yang tertutup malas seketika terbuka.

"Oh Corp.?"

"Benar."

Sungguh, Do Kyungsoo benar-benar berguna untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

"Cari alamat mereka. Aku yakin kelinciku bersama mereka saat ini."

Yifan berbalik. Kyungsoo menunduk untuk permisi.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Di sini?"

Sehun membukakan pintu di samping Luhan, menarik lembut pria yang tengah cemberut itu turun.

"Iya, di sini."

Manik rusa menengadah. Menatap sekitar dengan kebingungan. Mereka telah sampai di sebuah komplek di pinggir kota, bangunan putih bertingkat dengan taman yang sangat luas dan beberapa orang berjas putih berlalu-lalang...

"Kau bercanda, Sehun?" Suara si rusa naik dua oktaf. "Rumah sakit jiwa?"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Ayo."

Sehun menyuruhnya menunggu sejenak di kursi panjang dekat ruang administrasi. Sehun masuk untuk menanyakan kondisi orang bernama Kim Suho itu. Luhan menggigit bibir, jantungnya berdebar tak menyenangkan. Sesekali ada dua-tiga pasien yang lewat di depannya—Luhan mengernyit tak suka. Apalagi saat pasien laki-laki yang menatapnya lapar itu bersiul menggoda.

Oh Tuhan, mau bagaimanapun juga, mereka ini orang-orang sakit jiwa! Dan bagaimana bisa Kim Suho yang notabene teman sekamar Sehun selama kuliah yang selalu Sehun bicarakan itu berakhir di tempat ini?!

Luhan antara mau dan tak mau tahu. Otaknya terlanjur melabeli Suho sebagai saingan.

Walau dia mungkin sudah tidak waras. Luhan masih harus waspada.

"Ayo, Sayang. Mereka bilang Suho sedang tidak ada sesi hari ini."

Sehun menuntunnya naik ke atas, ke lantai dua, tanpa sekalipun melirik papan petunjuk maupun bertanya pada perawat. Sesuatu dalam diri Luhan berbisik kalau Sehun mungkin sudah sering ke sini.

Ia tidak suka.

"Tunggu."

Tangan Luhan dilepas. Sehun berjalan cepat menuju sosok pria mungil yang tengah duduk di kursi roda dengan pakaian serba putih.

Luhan mengernyitkan mata, tetapi percuma. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Apa yang membuatnya sampai di sini?

"Suho." Ia bisa lihat dari jauh tangan Sehun mendarat pada puncak surai hitam yang acak-acakan itu. "Suho, ini aku."

Pria itu tidak menoleh. Hanya duduk diam menatap ke luar.

Melamun?

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Sehat? Kau sudah makan?"

Luhan mengamati dari kejauhan. Bibir orang itu—Suho, tidak terbuka. Ia hanya diam mematung.

Hanya tangan kecilnya saja yang meremas ujung kemeja Sehun. Luhan berdecak tak suka.

"Aku membawa seseorang hari ini. Biar kuperkenalkan, kekasihku."

Sehun memberi gestur pada Luhan untuk mendekat.

"Ini Luhan. Luhan, ini Suho."

Luhan menunduk, penasaran melihat Kim Suho untuk pertama kalinya.

Detik berikutnya, ia menutup mulutnya, terkejut. Sungguh, mereka sama persis, hanya saja Suho terlihat lebih dewasa. Kalau Sehun tiba-tiba memberitahunya bahwa mereka berdua adalah kakak dan adik, ia pasti takkan curiga. Bentuk matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya... bahkan warna kulitnya.

Joonmyeon adalah Suho versi remaja. Itu kesimpulan Luhan.

"Sekarang kau percaya padaku?"

Luhan mendongak. Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku... percaya." Luhan mengamati sesuatu yang berbeda pada Suho ini. Kesan menyebalkan dan persaingan yang tadi ia rasakan nyaris pupus. "Sehun, apa yang terjadi pada lehernya?"

Leher Suho dibebat dengan perban. Pria itu masih diam seolah mereka tak ada di sana. Gerakannya hanya berupa remasan pada kemeja Sehun yang masih belum juga lepas.

Sehun menelan ludah.

"Ini terjadi pada malam itu." Sergah Sehun kasar. "Dia benar-benar sudah gila. Dia menusuk leher Suho dengan garpu es."

Tercengang adalah lebih dari yang Luhan rasakan. Pria itu merinding hebat mendengarnya, tanpa sadar menyentuh lehernya sendiri.

"A-apa?"

Apa maksudnya?

"Aku harus menceritakannya dari awal." Sehun berbisik. Tak ingin mengganggu pasien lain. "Hubungan mereka memang seperti itu. Saat kami masih kuliah. Sudah dua tahun berjalan, dan aku terus saja mengatakan pada Suho kalau hubungannya itu tidak sehat. Putuskan dia, Suho. Dia itu gila. Kau hanya akan tersakiti kalau begini terus. Tetapi Suho terlalu baik. Ia terus berkata kalau dia akan sadar. Bahwa dia sangat mencintainya sehingga itulah sebabnya ia menyakitinya. Tetapi Suho terus saja kembali ke kamar dengan luka baru tiap malam. Lebam, luka-luka yang kau tak pernah tahu bisa ada. Bahkan satu tulang rusuknya pernah patah. Tiap kali ia kembali, akulah yang mengobati semuanya."

Sehun mengelus rambut hitam yang tampak lama tak pernah dirawat dengan sayang.

"Dia... malam itu dia memaksa Suho melakukan _nya._ Tetapi Suho berusaha melawan. Pria malang ini lalu melompat dari lantai dua apartemennya, tetapi tidak ada yang tahu apakah ia melompat atau didorong. Banyak saksi berkata kalau ia berlari dalam keadaan terluka sampai ke kamarku di asrama. Atau setidaknya... itu yang polisi katakan dari hasil investigasi mereka. Itu malam terakhir sebelum aku menyembunyikannya di sini. _"_

"Menyembunyikan—"

"Kalau kau belum tahu, Luhan, akan kuberitahu satu rahasia. Tetapi jaga ini baik-baik." Sehun menatapnya dalam. "Suho tidak gila. Dia waras. Sangat waras. Dan dia sedang mendengarkan kita sekarang. Dia hanya telah terbiasa berpura-pura gila. Tetapi penyerangan itu membuat Suho tidak lagi bisa bicara. Pita suaranya rusak, bahkan tenggorokannya terluka parah sampai sekarang. Aku memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya di sini, di tempat teraman di mana yang bisa menemuinya hanya aku seorang, dan kau. Dan Baekhyun—dia dokter pribadinya Suho. Ini semua agar ia tidak bisa mencapai Suho lagi."

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Sebentar, siapa maksudmu _dia_ ini, hah?" Luhan memotong. Semua ini terlalu rumit untuk otak kecilnya. "Siapa ini 'dia', orang mengerikan ini?"

"Seseorang yang Joonmyeon sangat kenal dekat. Wu Yifan, kakak sepupunya."

Detak Luhan berhenti sejenak.

"Kakak... sepupunya sendiri?"

.

.

[tbc]

 **.:xxx:.**

 **Aaah Yifan kena skandal apa lagi siih TT Sabar yah, makin tinggi emang makin kenceng anginnya /lambai**


	9. Chapter 9

Ini hari ketiga Joonmyeon menumpang di rumah keluarga Zhang. Ini juga hari ketiga Joonmyeon memaksa Yixing pergi sekolah, walau sia-sia. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar khawatir dengannya. Joonmyeon sudah menghitung kira-kira empat puluh kali dia berkata, "Sudah, Hyung. Hyung pergi sekolah, sana. Aku sudah sehat, kok. Aku tidak mau Hyung ketinggalan pelajaran gara-gara aku," dalam berbagai varian klausa, tetapi semua terpental kenaifan Yixing yang tak kira-kira.

"Lay-hyung tidak sekolah?"

"Tidak. Kalau aku pergi, siapa yang menggendongmu ke kamar mandi, hm?"

Joonmyeon mengusak muka ke selangka Yixing. "Aku t-tidak semanja itu! Aku bisa jalan sendiri! Hyung pergilah."

"Dan membiarkanmu terpeleset di dapur seperti kemarin? Tidak, tidak. Lebih baik aku diam di rumah dan merawatmu seperti merawat bayi."

"H-Hyung!"

Dan begitu terus.

Joonmyeon memang kondisinya sudah membaik, begitu ucap dokter keluarga yang rutin datang sehari tiga kali. Antibiotik dan vitamin juga rajin ia telan tanpa rajuk rewel walau pahitnya sampai membuat jari kakinya menekuk, karena Joonmyeon tahu ia berhutang budi banyak pada Yixing, kakaknya, dan Sehun-hyung.

Ngomong-ngomong Sehun-hyung... Joonmyeon masih belum tahu apakah bertemu degan pria jangkung mirip vampir itu adalah sebuah berkah atau bukan. Ia tampaknya kenal sekali dengan.. _dia_ (Joonmyeon terlalu takut untuk menyebut namanya), dan Joonmyeon betul-betul berharap pria yang tampaknya punya pengaruh besar ini bisa jadi kunci keluar dari situasi sulitnya.

"Angkat kakimu, Myeon-ie."

Joonmyeon menurut. Yixing memegang lembut tungkai pucat yang sebelumnya mulus tanpa luka itu. Sudut bibirnya tertekuk sedih melihat biru dan merah yang kini menghias.

Joonmyeon meremas sprei saat Yixing perlahan melepas kaus kakinya. Ia memalingkan muka, tak berani melihat.

Telapak kakinya hancur.

Dokter mengatakan kakinya jadi begitu karena ia berlari jauh di atas jalanan aspal yang keras tanpa alas kaki, dengan hentak kuat yang menyakiti kulit tipisnya. Salju putih yang berjatuhan tidak banyak membantu, justru memperparah karena kulit Joonmyeon sensitif terhadap perubahan suhu ekstrim, juga sulit berganti kulit jika tidak dirawat dengan telaten. Dokter itu bahkan mengeluarkan serpih kaca, kayu dan metal dari kedua telapaknya. Luhan enggan menjelaskan kenapa kaki pemuda mungil itu bisa jadi seperti ini, dan si dokter tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Joonmyeon bisa berjalan, tetapi pincang. Rasanya sakit sekali saat ia menapak lantai, membuat lututnya gemetar dan ia sering jatuh akibat hilang seimbang. Karena melepuh, ia harus menggunakan kaus kaki khusus (karena kaus kaki biasa akan menggesek kulitnya sampai mengelupas lagi) dan harus direndam tiga jam sekali.

"Myeon-ie?"

Joonmyeon tidak pernah melihat kakinya lagi sejak kejadian itu. Terlalu takut. Ia takut melihat wujud kakinya yang, tentu, sangat menjijikkan.

"Aiyowei," Yixing menunduk, mengecup tungkainya. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, ini tubuhmu sendiri. Aku tetap menyukainya. Kau harusnya menyukainya juga."

"L-Lay-hyung pasti berpikir kalau kakiku menjijikkan."

"Tidak." Ia mengoleskan salepnya, menahan kaki Joonmyeon saat empunya berjengit kaget. "Kau tetap cantik."

"Tampan."

"Oke, tampan."

Kali ini saja, Yixing mengalah.

Luhan bekerja sampingan sebagai guru privat sekolah menengah dan Sehun hanya mampir di akhir pekan, karena selain itu adalah jam kerjanya di kantor. Karenanya, tak ada pilihan lain selain Yixing yang menemaninya di rumah.

Yixing sendiri (sangat) tidak keberatan. Kakaknya yang mirip rusa betina (ia bisa dihajar kalau ketahuan menyebut Luhan betina) itu selalu melemparinya lirikan tajam kalau Yixing terlalu dekat dengan Joonmyeon. Alasannya, mereka masih terlalu muda untuk berbuat hal dewasa. Dan Sehun selalu jadi penyelamat dengan mengungsikan si rusa ke tempat lain untuk waktu yang lama.

Yixing akan menghabiskan waktunya di rumah dengan memangku Joonmyeon, memeluknya dari belakang, mencium tengkuknya dan menggelitik pinggangnya sehingga keduanya tertawa, ditemani sekotak pizza dan film action yang keduanya sama-sama suka.

Atau Yixing akan bergelung bersamanya di ranjang, memeluk Joonmyeon begitu posesif seperti induk kucing melindungi bayinya. Mengelus rambut Joonmyeon sayang dan tak jarang menghujaninya dengan ciuman polos, dan Joonmyeon yang naïf menekankan mukanya pada dada bidang kekasihnya.

Laluh saat Luhan pulang, ia akan berisik menyuruh keduanya bersiap untuk makan malam. Yixing akan selalu mengantar senampan makanan Joonmyeon ke kamarnya.

Tapi sepertinya hari ini Joonmyeon terpaksa harus sendiri.

"Maaf," Yixing menggaruk belakang kepala. Sudah siap dengan seragam lengkap dan tas berisi buku sekolah. "Aku berangkat dulu, ya."

Joonmyeon mengecup dahinya, tertawa kecil. Yixing nyengir.

"Hati-hati di rumah. Telepon aku jika terjadi apa-apa."

Joonmyeon mengangguk. Mengawasi sosok kekasihnya yang makin menjauh.

 **.:xxx:.**

Joonmyeon terbangun ketika kakinya mulai berdenyut nyeri. Ia membungkuk, agak ragu-ragu membuka sedikit kulit sintetis yang menutupi telapaknya.

Mungkin sudah waktunya mengoleskan salepnya. Joonmyeon meraba ke meja tidur di sampingnya, membuka laci dan mengambil botol kecil yang dingin.

Ia merintih saat kesusahan melepasnya, tetapi dengan sedikit tarikan dan erang sakit, ia berhasil. Joonmyeon tanpa sadar memasang muka cemberut, mengoles salep dingin pada kakinya yang terasa aneh—seperti lembek dan agak basah.

Ia bergidik. Bagaimana bisa Yixing tidak jijik pada kakinya?

Joonmyeon menarik napas panjang. Menelan isakan saat mengingat apa yang membuatnya harus menderita sampai sejauh ini.

Karena _dia_...

Bagaimana dengan orang tuanya? Ini sudah tiga hari dan harusnya orang tuanya sudah pulang dua hari lalu. Tidakkah mereka heran dengan absennya Joonmyeon dari rumah? Dusta apa yang _dia_ utarakan sampai-sampai mereka percaya dan memutuskan untuk tidak mencari putra semata wayangnya?

Mengerikan, cara _nya_ memanipulasi bahkan orang tuanya.

Ia mengembalikan salepnya kembali, lalu hendak memasang kaus kaki ketika terdengar suara ketukan pada pintu depan.

"Ya, sebentar!"

Yixing dan Luhan sebenarnya menyuruhnya untuk diam saja di rumah dan tidak membukakan pintu walau ada tamu, tapi Joonmyeon lebih merasa kasihan pada tamu mereka jika ia tidak membukakan pintu.

Ia berhati-hati turun dari ranjangnya (ranjang Yixing, sebenarnya), kemudian melangkah keluar seraya tangannya menyentuh dinding. Satu langkah. Satu langkah. Kadang berpegangan pada dinding agar tidak terpeleset.

Senyumnya menyala begitu ia mendapati kenop pintu dalam genggamannya. Bagus, Joonmyeon. Kalau kau sudah bisa berjalan sejauh ini, bisa jadi alasan kuat pada Luhan-hyung dan Yixing-hyung agar tidak menahannya terus di ranjang.

"Ya?"

Sepi. Joonmyeon mengangkat alis.

"Tidak ada orang?"

Ia melongok kiri-kanan. Kosong.

Aneh.

Bahu terangkat bingung. "Mungkin anak-anak tetangga?"

Ada sentilan sensitif pada instingnya, tetapi Joonmyeon menyergah. Berpikir negatif terkadang akan membuat prasangka buruk menjadi nyata. Oh, dan Joonmyeon baru sadar kalau dia agak haus.

Ia kembali melangkah pelan menyusuri lorong, berjalan menuju dapur. Agak sakit juga setelah dipakai berjalan sejauh ini, Joonmyeon meringis. Tapi ia percaya, jika dibiasakan, pasti akan lekas sembuh.

Seraya mengusap bibir dari tetes air mineral, ia melirik pada jam dinding. Masih jam dua siang. Lay-hyung mungkin akan pulang satu jam lagi... Dan selang satu jam itu akan ia gunakan untuk apa? Tidur?

Ya, pilihannya hanya itu. Tak ada yang mengizinkannya menggunakan dapur atau bersih-bersih rumah. Jika Joonmyeon tak punya pekerjaan penting untuk dilakukan, ia akan disuruh tidur. Kadang ia merasa jadi beban karena semua ini, tetapi Luhan dan Yixing selalu mengelaknya.

Dengan segelas air di tangan, jalannya lebih parah lagi saat ia hendak kembali ke kamar. Tidur singkat satu jam mungkin bisa memulihkan kakinya yang sudah dipak—

 **Prang.**

Lantai dan dinding basah oleh air yang terciprat kemana-mana. Joonmyeon harusnya merasa sakit karena pecahan gelas itu menusuk kakinya, membuat yang mengalir pada sela-sela kubik porselen bukan hanya likuid bening, melainkan warna merahnya.

Lututnya bergetar begitu hebat. Pemuda itu jatuh terduduk di atas serpih tajam. Lemas.

Tangannya menutup mulut yang menganga, bening asin mengalir dari sudut matanya yang mendadak perih melihat kamarnya—kamar Yixing—

Dipenuhi foto Yifan yang tersenyum, dipajang cantik dalam pigura kayu dan ditempel dengan paku pada sekujur dinding kamar. Dan hias merah yang pada dinding polos di depannya—Joonmyeon tahu itu bukan saus atau cat merah.

"A...a..."

 **Cepat atau lambat, aku akan menangkap kelinciku.**

Ditulis dengan darah, menghadap langsung padanya.

Dan Joonmyeon merasa senyuman seluruh foto Yifan itu terarah padanya. Culas. Kejam.

"Aku akan menangkapmu..."

 **PRANG!**

 **CRASH!**

Jauh lebih nyaring dari suara gelas yang jatuh. Kaca jendela rumah keluarga Zhang dipecah.

Serpihnya menerpa punggung dan belakang kepala. Sakit— **sakit!**

Joonmyeon menjerit ketakutan. Jantungya berdegup terlalu cepat hingga rasanya ia ingin muntah. Tangisnya makin kencang.

 **Ya Tuhan!**

 **CRASH!**

Kamar Yixing luluh lantak. Joonmyeon tak tahu apa yang menyerangnya, apa yang mengepungnya. Ia kehabisan tenaga dan merayap.

Tubuhnya diseret tanpa tahu arah. Joonmyeon takkan masuk ke kamar itu—tidak akan! Ia berbelok ke arah dapur, mengabaikan jejak mengerikan di belakangnya, seperti siput yang melata dari pembunuhnya.

Persis dengan yang ia rasakan. Lendir itu terdiri atas air, darah, dan air mata.

 **Lari! Lari!**

Ia berteriak untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"A... kh! Aah...!"

Dan perih panas dari kakinya. Kulitnya menggosok kaca itu makin masuk ke dalam, merobek luka yang sudah mulai tertutup, membuka yang lebih besar lagi.

 **PRANG!**

Mendadak telinganya tuli ketika jendela dapur dihantam di depannya, oleh sosok berpakaian hitam dari luar. Hujan beling itu tak mampu ia hindari.

Dan langkah kaki dari belakangnya.

Joonmyeon menjerit tanpa suara.

.

.

[tbc]

 **.:xxx:.**

AN: Mungkin udah ada yang nebak ya? Hehe. Fyi, setelah update LH, biasanya aku langsung update Kosmos. Jadi kalau LH update = double update. Joonmyeon dan Suho bersaudara atau nggak? Nantikan jawabannya di chapter berikutnya~

Reviewnya tetap dinantikaan~


	10. Chapter 10

"... sehingga apabila garis ini ditarik dari sudut ini dan digambar lurus dengan garis kedua, akan terbentuk sebuah persamaan yang dapat digunakan untuk menyelesaikan—"

Fokus yang sudah susah payah dibangun Zitao hancur dalam sekejap. Tangannya buru-buru meraba dalam laci bangku yang bergetar.

Untung Xun Laoshi tidak tahu ia main ponsel sedari tadi. Tao buru-buru membukanya—satu pesan masuk.

Dari, oh wow, mata Tao membulat. Dari Yifan-gege! Tumben sekali bujang kaya itu mengiriminya pesan! Setelah dua tas Gucci selamat sampai rumahnya, mereka tidak pernah kontak lagi—setidaknya Tao berusaha kontak, tetapi tidak pernah ada balasan.

" **Tao-yah?"**

Balasannya diketik lebih cepat dari kilat.

" **Iya, Ge?"**

Dua menit kemudian, ponselnya bergetar lagi. Tao tak bisa menyembunyikan semangatnya untuk membaca balasan dari gege tampan nan kaya satu ini.

" **Maukah kau membantuku sekali lagi?"**

"Dan persamaan ini bisa dicari dalam diagram venn, di mana kalian harus mencari rumus—"

Tao terkekeh.

" **Bahkan mencari ujung dunia sekalipun aku mau, Ge."**

Oke, itu menjijikkan. Tapi Tao mengetiknya tanpa berpikir.

" **Bagus. Sampaikan pesan pada Zhang Yixing kalau ia ditunggu kakaknya di kafe dekat rumah sakit kota. Ponsel kakaknya hilang, karena itu ia minta tolong padaku untuk memberitahunya."**

Pesan yang aneh. Tao mengirim afirmasi sekaligus bertanya siapa yang sakit dan bagaimana kabar Joonmyeon karena bocah satu itu sudah tiga hari tidak masuk. Tapi setelah sepuluh menit kemudian mengecek kotak masuk, tidak ada jawaban yang ia terima.

Grep.

"Seru sekali bermain ponselnya, Tuan Huang? Apakah lebih seru dari penjelasanku?" Xun Laoshi tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di samping, melambaikan ponselnya yang direbut dengan decak penuh ancaman. "Apa itu berarti kau sudah menguasai materi ini? Kerjakan nomor lima di papan. Silahkan ambil ini bersama detensimu sepulang sekolah nanti."

Tao mengerang kesal. Chanyeol terkekeh mengejek di depannya.

 **.:xxx:.**

Sekolah mereka tidak jauh dari rumah sakit kota.

Yixing menjalankan motornya begitu cepat, mengabaikan jerit siswi-siswi yang bergerombol dekat gerbang. Barusan teman sekelas Joonmyeon memberitahunya pesan kalau kakaknya menunggunya di kafe dekat rumah sakit dan Yixing bingung apa maksudnya—kenapa dia tidak langsung menghubunginya saja? Kenapa harus lewat Tao? Memangnya Luhan-ge itu siapanya Tao?

"Ada seseorang yang memberitahuku pesan itu! Aku pergi dulu, Ge, aku kena detensi!"

"Aah, baik," Yixing melambai bingung. "Semangat untuk detensinya."

Si panda berkantung mata sudah keburu lari menuju ruang guru ketika ia hendak bertanya lebih lanjut. Yixing bahkan tidak sempat berterima kasih.

Di perempatan lampu merah, Yixing berhenti bersama sejumlah pengendara lain. Ia menoleh ke arah toko bunga di sampingnya. Jarum menunjuk angka dua.

Masih siang begini. Kenapa kakaknya ingin bertemu? Apa tidak bisa nanti pulang sekolah saja? Apa ada sesuatu yang sangat darurat?

Apa—Joonmyeon? Apa si manis itu kenapa-kenapa?

Yixing memacu motornya lebih cepat lagi.

Bel di atas pintu kafe berdering nyaring saat ia masuk. Ia dan kakaknya memang cukup sering mampir ke kafe ini, yang walau sandwich mereka kurang enak tetapi kopinya patut diperjuangkan. Jongdae adalah kawan lama Luhan dan ia barista utama sekaligus pemilik kafenya.

"Selamat datang, silahkan—Yixing?"

"Aiya," Yixing tersenyum melihat sosok teman sekelasnya. "Minseok, kau di sini?"

Dan satu tambahan karyawan lagi sepertinya, si mata kucing Minseok yang rupanya sedang belajar menjadi barista handal.

"Tidak ada Luhan-ge di sini?"

"Tidak," Jongdae menyahut dari balik bar. "Aku tidak lihat dia dari pagi."

"Aneh," Yixing menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Gege bilang dia menungguku di sini."

"Tunggu saja dulu, Xing. Mungkin setelah ini dia datang. Minseok-ie, buatkan latte untuk Yixing?"

"Aah, tidak usah repot-repot, Jongdae-ge."

Minseok menemaninya berbincang setelah menghidangkan latte untuk Yixing. Si domba baru paham kalau Minseok sudah satu bulan bekerja sambilan di kafe ini dan jadi lumayan dekat dengan Jongdae ketika bel berbunyi lagi—kali ini Luhan yang masuk.

Tapi tidak sendirian. Ada Sehun di belakangnya.

"Luhaaan! Apa kabaaar?"

"Aaah Jongdae-yaaah!"

Luhan memang dasarnya orangnya periang, tapi kalau sudah marah jadi seribu persen menakutkan. Sehun terkekeh saja melihat interaksi dua bersahabat yang sedang berpelukan itu lalu menepuk bahu Yixing.

"Menunggu lama, ya?"

Yixing mengangguk. Cemberut. "Gege dari mana saja?"

"Aah, biasa. Kakakmu suka molor."

"Makanya," Luhan menyahut dari balik Jongdae yang sedang menyeduh dua kopi taro. "Jangan ceroboh kalau menyimpan ponsel. Hilang, kan? Lalu mau minta Gege belikan lagi yang baru, begitu?"

"Ha?" Yixing mengernyit. "Bukannya yang hilang itu ponselnya Gege?"

"Tidak? Kau yang bilang ke Sehun kalau ponselmu hilang, kan? Kenapa jadi aku?"

"Eh? Tidak! Ponselku ada di tas!"

"Ponselku juga ada di tas!"

Yixing menggelengkan kepala. "Gege jangan bercanda."

"Untuk apa?" Jongdae dan Minseok mulai tertarik akan obrolan tidak jelas mereka. "Kau kirim pesan ke Sehun kalau ponselmu hilang dan mengajak bertemu di kafe ini. Kau ini bicara apa?"

Ucapan Luhan makin tidak masuk akal. Bahu Sehun mendadak menegang.

Tunggu. Ada yang aneh...

"Sehunnie, tunjukkan pesannya!"

Yixing mengelak habis-habisan bahwa ia mengirim pesan itu. Justru ia menceritakan pesan yang ia terima dari Tao, yang mana kakaknya juga mengelaknya.

"Ini aneh," komentar Jongdae yang sama-sama tampak bingung. "Aku bisa bilang ini perbuatan iseng seseorang. Tapi untuk apa?"

"Apa ada yang ulang tahun di antara kalian?" cetus Minseok.

Dua bersaudara itu menggeleng. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Ah, kukira ada yang berulang tahun. Ini tampak seperti ada seseorang yang sedang menyiapkan kejutan untuk kalian, karena itu mereka mengerjai kalian kemari sehingga kejutannya berhasil."

Keempatnya terus berdebat. Membicarakan kemungkinan satu dan yang lain. Hipotesis Minseok dicoret karena tidak ada yang berulang tahun dan hari ini juga bukan hari spesial apapun bagi mereka.

Tidak ada yang melihat Sehun mengiris tepian meja dengan kukunya.

Kemungkinan terburuk justru yang paling sering terjadi.

"Joonmyeon..."

Lalu ponsel Luhan bergetar.

 **.:xxx:.**

Jerit ambulans di sepanjang jalan harusnya jadi alarm tanda bahaya.

Dari ketiganya, yang melesat paling cepat adalah Yixing.

Dan yang jatuh di depan pintu unit gawat darurat paling keras adalah Yixing.

Luhan terpuruk di sampingnya. Sehun dicegat seorang perawat dan kini sedang sibuk mengurus administrasi di loket sana.

Luhan pernah melihat Yixing menangis dua kali. Yang pertama saat ia mengunjungi makam ibunya. Yang kedua saat ia menyentuh tangan lemah Joonmyeon yang terbaring tak sadar.

"Dia akan bangun beberapa jam lagi. Kami terpaksa membiusnya untuk mengeluarkan benda tajam yang masuk terlalu dalam pada perut dan punggungnya."

Sehun mengangguk di depan dokter itu. Menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Dan ada pihak kepolisian yang ingin bicara dengan pihak keluarg—"

"Aku yang akan mengatasinya. Di mana mereka?"

Setidaknya, ia hanya bisa mencegah berita ini meluas. Memang akan menyulitkan mereka, tapi ini semua demi harga diri Joonmyeon dan keluarganya. Ia tahu betul bagaimana rasanya saat martabat keluarga dijatuhkan.

Dan kasus ini, jika sampai tercium media, jelas adalah titik balik kesuksesan Kim Corp.

(Sekalipun yang menjatuhkannya adalah kerabat mereka sendiri)

(Sehun bersumpah ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan Yifan suatu saat nanti)

Ia kembali ke ruangan VIP tempat Joonmyeon dirawat dua jam kemudian. Interogasi oleh kepolisian adalah hal mutlak, dan ia bersyukur ia bertemu kembali dengan Jongin, inspektur yang menangani kasus Suho sebelumnya.

Kasus itu dinyatakan ditutup beberapa hari kemudian. Sehun menuntut untuk dibuka kembali, tetapi Jongin hanya melempar tatapan sedih dan berbisik bahwa suap telah menyumpal mulut semua hakim pengadilan.

Bangsat Yifan dan brankasnya.

"Sehunnie..."

Yang paling Sehun benci adalah melihat Luhan menangis.

"Rumahku... apartemenku... h-hancur..."

Ia sudah tahu. Kepolisian sudah memperlihatkan foto apartemen kekasihnya.

Hancur.

(Begitu pula dengan kaki Joonmyeon)

"Bocah malang," isak Luhan. "Bayangkan betapa ia sangat ketakutan di dalam sana. Aku bodoh sekali. Harusnya aku tidak memaksa Yixing untuk pergi. Lihat apa yang terjadi... Aku beruntung dia masih hidup. Jika tidak... Yixing mungkin akan sangat hancur..."

"Bagaimana Yixing?"

"Kau harus lihat sendiri. Dia tidak mau pergi dari samping Joonmyeon."

Sehun menggenggam tangannya. Erat.

"Kau masih ingat permintaan Joonmyeon kan, Lu?"

"Tentu," air matanya diusap Sehun dengan lembut. "Aku tidak memberitahu Yixing soal semua ini. Tapi bagaimana bisa... sementara sudah seperti ini..."

"Joonmyeon takut Yixing akan membencinya karena Joonmyeon sudah... diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Mustahil. Yixing bukan orang seperti itu. Dia anak baik, Sehun."

"Aku mengerti. Luhan, dengarkan aku," ia memerangkap pria Cina itu dalam pelukannya. Menyingkap helai rambut basah Luhan ke belakang telinganya. Menyepikan semua isak dengan ciuman lembut dan bisik halus. "Kau harus pindah, Sayang. Kau dan Yixing, dan Joonmyeon. Apartemenmu sudah tidak aman. Yifan sudah tahu tempat kalian."

"T-tapi, Hunnie," tangis Luhan agak mereda. "Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal lain. Semua barangku ada di sana. Semuanya—u-uangku juga. Dan Yixing. Yixing, dan Joonmyeon... d-dan—m-mungkin aku bisa menyewakan apartemen baru untuk Yixing dan Joonmyeon tetap di rumah sakit, t-tapi akan butuh uang yang banyak—"

"Kalian akan tinggal bersamaku. Kau, adikmu, dan Joonmyeon. Kalian semua akan tinggal di mansionku."

 **.:xxx:.**

"Kyungsoo. Apa kelinciku masih bisa melompat?"

"Saat ini mungkin masih pincang, Tuan. Tapi Anda benar-benar memiliki peliharaan yang tangguh. Ia masih sempat kabur dan mendobrak pintu apartemen sebelah sebelum orang-orangku bisa memukulnya sampai pingsan."

"Sudah pasti. Sudah tujuh tahun aku melatihnya." Ia menjilat bibir. "Latihannya takkan sia-sia. Ia mungkin tampak gesit dan aku tampak bodoh, tapi kujanjikan padamu... sekali ia melihatku, ia akan tunduk di bawahku, pemiliknya. Dia, dan orang tua bodohnya."

"Tentu saja, Tuan."

Sehun beranjak menjauh dari pintu. Mukanya diremas, masam. Jijik. Ia memberingsut pergi, mengurungkan niat untuk menjeblak masuk dan memberinya bogem mentah di gigi. Ada Kyungsoo di dalam, yang notabene tangan kanan yang patut diwaspadai.

Tawa Yifan begitu kencang menembus pintu.

"Lagipula, aku menemukan bayi kelinci ini saat aku kehilangan kelinci yang lain. Itu masa lalu yang menyakitkan... tapi tidak apa-apa." Kilat di matanya menyatakan perang, seekor predator yang hendak menerkam. "Kyungsoo, bantu aku memotong kaki kelinci untuk makan malam?"

"Akan sedikit sulit dengan Zhang Yixing yang selalu berada di sampingnya—"

"Aku tidak peduli. Singkirkan dia. Singkirkan semuanya."

Tuannya gila, tentu saja.

"Baik, Tuan."

Tapi itu yang membuat Kyungsoo mengabdi padanya.

 **.:xxx:.**

 **Manusia selalu mencari.**

"Wah, Suho-yah, kau membuat puisi lagi?"

Pria bersurai hitam tidak menggeleng, tidak mengangguk. Hanya terus menggores pena di atas selembar tisu.

"Untuk siapa puisi itu?"

 **Mencari dan mencari.**

Baekhyun tidak pernah menerima jawabannya.

Tetapi tidak apa-apa. Suho memang begitu.

 **Apa yang mereka cari?**

 **Mungkin mereka mencari mimpi.**

.

.

.

 **[tbc]**

AN: Udah sampai chap 10 aja... buset, kenapa plotnya jadi sok kriminal gini xD Bang galaxy_fanfan tolong maafkan saya yang menistakanmu. Tapi sumpah, bang, aku cinta kamu. Makin cinta, makin semangat nistain kamu. HAHAHA /plak

Oh, iya. Fic in punya soundtrack yang kebetulan pas banget, lho. Silahkan dengarkan **Sweet Dreams** by **Emily Browning** , yang juga jadi soundtracknya Sucker Punch. Gilak, aku paling suka musik kaya gini. (Kalau ada yang tahu musik sejenis ini, give me recommendations!) Please read the lyric too, it actually suits the whole plot huehehe

Sejujurnya aku punya banyak plot bunny yang menunggu untuk diwujudkan... omega!AU, pirate!AU, fantasy!AU, voyeur!AU, kos-kosan!AU, sableng-exo!AU, joonmyeon-si-anak-presiden!AU (?) and so on... tapi pertama-tama kita habiskan dulu ini sama LH, yah :3 Please give love to LH too. Sebenernya chap yang kemarin itu responnya tiba-tiba anjlok and I don't know where did I do wrong hehehe please review?


	11. Chapter 11

"Yo, Panda!"

Huang Zitao memalingkan muka angkuh, langkahnya di koridor makin kencang. Chanyeol yang menepuk pundaknya diabaikan.

"Yah, kenapa mukamu begitu?"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, Yoda! Gara-gara kau, cewek-cewek itu jadi ikutan memanggilku Panda, kan!"

"Lalu kenapa? Panda itu imut."

"Aku tidak mau dipanggil imut! Aku ini laki! Setidaknya panggil aku Z-Tao atau apa!"

"Yah!" Tao mengaduh saat Chanyeol mengeplak kepalanya. "Norak! Mana mau aku memanggilmu begitu kalau botol minum pandamu masih ada sedotannya!"

Gerombolan siswi yang barusan mereka lewati menoleh mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, lantas terkikik geli. Tao melempar tatapan sinis pada sahabatnya yang jangkung—sama dengan dirinya.

Tapi ada yang kurang dari dua menara berjalan ini, tentu saja. Kurang satu lagi—si pendek manis

"Tao, kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?"

Ada, tentu saja. Sudah lama Tao merasa getar aneh terjadi. Instingnya disentil oleh absen Joonmyeon yang terlalu lama dengan alasan klise—sakit.

"Kakaknya bilang dia sakit, Chanyeol."

"Itu kan kakaknya. Kenapa bukan orang tuanya?"

"Mereka orang sibuk, kau tahu. Biasa, orang-orang kaya."

"Tapi tetap saja... Aku sudah meneleponnya, mengirim e-mail, sms, tidak ada yang dibalas."

"Mungkin dia sedang dalam kondisi pemulihan."

"Tao!" sentak Chanyeol membuat Tao kaget juga. "Kenapa kau kalem sekali seperti itu? Apa kau tidak khawatir?"

Chanyeol terus uring-uringan padanya seharian itu. Tetapi Tao tidak mendengarkan. Ia mengkhawatirkan hal yang berbeda. Semua yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini agak aneh—hilangnya Joonmyeon, pesan dari Yifan, dan sekarang ia baru tahu kalau Yixing juga sudah bolos tiga hari. Seolah mereka hilang oleh satu benang merah yang sama.

Dan Wu Yifan, entah bagaimana, terasa seperti jenis orang yang berbeda baginya.

Semoga saja, laporannya waktu itu bukan pemicu terjadinya semua ini. Karena kalau sampai iya, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Ia masih sayang dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jenguk dia ke rumahnya?"

Ekspresi Chanyeol benar-benar menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Tao hanya bisa mengangguk, menyanggupi tawaran itu.

"Pulang sekolah, oke?"

 **.:xxx:.**

Sehun paling benci berada di tengah pertengkaran saudara. Bukan apa-apa, melainkan ia tidak pernah merasakannya. Ia pewaris tunggal dan semua keinginannya selalu dituruti (termasuk memiliki rusa yang satu ini).

"Gege! Kumohon!"

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, demi Tuhan, Yixing!"

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi!"

"Aku tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa tidak?!"

"Kita sudah bercakap seperti ini lebih dari empat kali! Joonmyeon tidak mau kau tahu!"

"Kenapa tidak?!"

"Jangan tanya aku! Dia yang memutuskan begitu!"

Pada akhirnya, selalu Sehun yang harus melerai. Ia menarik tangan kekasihnya, lalu berkata pada Yixing kalau mereka akan pergi sebentar untuk beli nasi.

Meninggalkan si domba yang terduduk dengan rambut mawut. Yixing merasa seperti terjebak. Seperti tangan dan kakinya diikat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak tahu kenapa hari itu Joonmyeon menyuruhnya menunggu di tengah hujan salju lalu datang dengan kondisi seperti itu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Joonmyeon hanya diam saja dan kakaknya seolah sedang menyimpan rahasia besar. Ia tidak tahu apa penyebab apartemennya dirusak dan kamarnya dibakar hangus—ya, hanya kamarnya. Dan Joonmyeon yang sekarang sedang mendalami psiktoerapi akibat 'trauma'nya.

Trauma apa, Yixing tidak tahu. Serius, di sini Yixing tidak tahu apa-apa!

Ia ingat Joonmyeon yang sontak menjerit tepat setelah ia membuka mata, menimbulkan kericuhan dengan dokter dan para perawat. Jeritnya mereda begitu ia melihat Yixing, dan pemuda itu seketika memeluknya di atas ranjang, menggenggam tangannya, membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan sementara obat bius yang disuntikkan mulai berefek padanya.

Yixing belum mendapat kesempatan satupun untuk bicara dengan Joonmyeon, karena pemud aitu selalu disibukkan dengan operasi, pemulihan, psikoterapi, dan kadang pembicaraan privat enam mata dengan Sehun dan kakaknya.

Hei, yang kekasihnya itu siapa? Kenapa Sehun dan Luhan sekarang berlagak seolah mereka orang terdekat Joonmyeon dan bukan dia, yang notabene adalah kekasihnya!

Yixing kesal setengah mati, tapi muka bingungya tak menampakkan ekspresi. Ia terduduk sia-sia di depan ruangan Joonmyeon, karena ternyata sesi perawatan kaki Joonmyeon kali ini lebih dari tiga jam.

Ngomong-ngomong kaki Joonmyeon, Yixing hanya tahu kalau kondisinya makin parah. Yixing serius tak punya sangkaan akan terjadi penyerangan yang seperti itu. Pasalnya Joonmyeon orang baik dan ia tak mungkin punya musuh. Luhan tidak pernah macam-macam dan ia juga tidak ingat pernah memusuhi orang. Kalau Sehun... entah. Orang kaya seperti Sehun mungkin punya musuh tapi ia tidak berpikir akan segila itu sampai menyerang Joonmyeon yang bukan siapa-siapanya.

(Tapi melihat kedekatan Joonmyeon dengan Sehun, Yixing tak bisa tak cemburu)

"Baiklah, kalau mereka tidak mau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi," Yixing menggigit bibir. "Aku akan cari tahu sendiri."

 **.:xxx:.**

Luhan membereskan barang-barangnya yang tersisa di kamar barunya di mansion Sehun. Pria itu sudah menginstruksikan agar disiapkan satu kamar saja untuk Yixing, sementara Luhan tinggal bersamanya di kamar pribadi, tapi Luhan menolak dengan alasan sungkan.

Bohong, tentu saja. Luhan hanya takut Sehun berbuat macam-macam kalau malam. Kekasihnya itu memang dikenal sulit dijinakkan. Setelahnya, Luhan berpamitan untuk membeli peralatan pribadi di tenah kota.

Tapi sekarang Sehun sedang berada di gedung korporasi Wu, dalam satu rapat besar yang melibatkan seluruh pemegang saham dan ini berarti—ia akan berhadapan dengan Yifan.

Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan bogem pada pria itu. Yang memasang tampang tak bersalah dan sok serius dalam setiap detik pertemuan, seolah ia tidak baru saja melakukan percobaan pembunuhan pada seorang anak laki-laki di bawah umur dan membuat gila mantan kekasihnya.

Yifan sudah keterlaluan.

"Oh Sehun," Pria itu menyapanya pada sesi istirahat mereka. Sehun menatapnya tajam dari seberang meja. "Aku dengar kekasihmu pindah ke rumahmu?"

Kupingnya menajam.

"Benar," ia menyergah. Pembicaraan tentang Luhan entah mengapa tidak mengenakkan dengan pria berbahaya satu ini.

"Luar biasa, apa kalian sudah memutuskan untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat?"

Apa urusannya?

"Tidak. Ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga dari orang jahat."

Yifan tertawa kencang sekali.

"Begitu? Kau benar-benar calon suami idaman... Ah, bagaimana kabar adikku?"

Kain celananya lungsat oleh cengkeraman kuku yang menahan marah.

"Dia sehat. Yixing menjaganya dengan baik."

"Serius?" Lawan bicaranya meletakkan cangkir kopi yang barusan ia sesap, menjilat sudut bibir lebih lama dari seharusnya. "Terakhir kali aku melihatnya merangkak sambil menangis di dapur apartemen kekasihmu, seolah dia mengepel lantai dengan darahnya. Kasihan sekali. Kau harusnya menjaganya lebih—"

 **BUGH.**

"Jangan dekati Joonmyeon, Bangsat." Tahu-tahu Yifan sudah dihantam ke dinding. Untunglah ruang rapat itu lengang. "Jangan dekati Luhan ataupun Yixing. Menjauh dari mereka!"

Yifan melemparnya tatapan mengejek.

"Atau?"

Sehun menggertakkan gigi. Mendorong Yifan pada dinding.

"Atau aku yang akan membunuhmu. Dengan tanganku sendiri."

Cengkeramannya pada kerah leher Yifan menguat.

"Kupegang ucapanmu. Akan kulihat sampai mana keberanianmu. Tapi kau tahu, dari awal Joonmyeon adalah milikku. Joonmyeon dan Suho."

Detik itu, Sehun kehilangan kendalinya.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Keparat!" Tetes darah dari sudut bibirnya tak dihiraukan. "Kau biadab!"

Yifan tertawa, walau ia masih harus terbungkuk hanya untuk berusaha berdiri.

"Ck, mana sopan santunmu, Tuan Oh? Apa kata orang tuamu kalau mereka tahu kau menjatuhkan darah partner kerja terbesar perusahaan keluargamu? Hm?"

Sehun melayangkan satu tinju lagi, tetapi Yifan menahannya. "Tidak hanya kau, aku bahkan bisa membunuh keluargamu hanya dengan satu goresan tinta."

" **MATI SAJA KAU!"**

"Tentu, setelah aku mengambil milikku."

"KAU TAKKAN BISA MENYENTUH JOONMYEON!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah." Yifan menekan tombol pada ponselnya. "Kyungsoo, siapkan mobilku."

Yifan meludahkan darah padanya, lalu beranjak keluar.

"YIFAN!"

 **.:xxx:.**

Biasanya saat ia membuka mata, ia akan melihat Dokter. Atau beberapa perawat. Atau Yixing. Atau Luhan. Atau Sehun.

Bukan Yifan.

Tubuh Joonmyeon bergejolak dengan sendirinya. Ia menendang, merangsek, menggulingkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sempit rumah sakit, tapi semua sia-sia karena Yifan telah menduduki pahanya. Menahannya bergerak.

Joonmyeon ingin berteriak. Meminta tolong. Memanggil siapapun untuk menyingkirkan mimpi buruk ini dari hadapannya. Tapi tangan Yifan telah kencang menutup bibirnya.

"Mph! Nggh! Mmpph!"

Demi Tuhan, ini rumah sakit! Bagaimana bisa Yifan mendapat akses rumah sakit larut malam seperti ini?!

Pria itu menyeringai tipis melihatnya berusaha meloloskan diri. Ia berdecak bangga, lalu merunduk, menggigit kulit lehernya sekuat tenaga.

Joonmyeon membalaskan rasa sakitnya dengan menggigit telapak tangan Yifan. Si pria yang lebih tua mengerang keenakan.

Dia sakit. Dia gila.

"Apa kabar, Manisku?"

Sudut mata Joonmyeon kembali basah. Ia benar-benar takut. Setelah apa yang terjadi di apartemen Yixing, ia benar-benar memandang Yifan dari sudut pandang yang lain—pembunuh.

"Apa kelinciku ketakutan, hm? Ssh, jangan menangis." Ia mengecup dahinya. Joonmyeon menggerakkan tangannya liar, Yifan langsung membantingnya ke atas kepala, menahannya dengan satu tangan. "Aish, nakal sekali. Kyungsoo, mana talinya?"

Lalu pria yang mulanya tak kelihatan berjalan mendekat. Ia pendek dan bibirnya berbentuk hati, matanya bulat dan ia tampak menarik sekali.

Tetapi ia menyerahkan seutas tali pada Yifan. Joonmyeon bergerak sekuat tenaga walau itu berarti ia harus menggelinding jatuh ke lantai.

Gagal. Yifan menangkapnya lebih dulu.

"Kau mau ke mana, Manis? Aku belum selesai bermain denganmu malam ini."

Yifan tertawa saat Joonmyeon mengerang kesakitan. Yifan mempermainkan kakinya.

"Ada apa? Sakit?"

Memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"Ssh, sudah, sudah. Setelah kita bermain, aku akan membawamu pulang. Kau pasti ingin bertemu ayah dan ibumu, kan? Kalau kau bersikap baik, aku akan membawamu pulang."

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, Hyung?" tangis Joonmyeon makin menjadi. "Apa salah yang pernah kuperbuat padamu? Kalau aku pernah menyakiti perasaanmu, kumohon maafkan aku. Hanya saja—t-tolong berhenti! Tolong jangan seperti ini!" Ia tersedak isakannya sendiri. "Aku pernah salah apa pada Hyung? Aku hanya ingin hidup normal, Hyung. Aku tidak meminta semua ini. Aku tidak pernah mau semua ini. Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Melihat Yifan tak bergeming, Joonmyeon menmbahkan satu 'kumohon' di akhir, lengkap dengan tatapan sayu dan bibir memelasnya.

Yifan menghela napas panjang.

Joonmyeon kira semua ini akan selesai.

"Mendengarmu memohon seperti itu membuat penisku keras, kau tahu." Yifan menoleh pada rekannya. Joonmyeon membolakan mata. "Kyungsoo. Kemarikan korek apinya."

Manik jernih Joonmyeon melebar takut ketika pria pendek di depan pintu itu melempar sebatang korek gas pada titisan iblis di depannya. Sontak ia menggeliat, berusaha menendang.

"H-Hyung mau apa?"

"Ssh, diam dan nikmatilah." Kaki putih jenjang ditahan pada ranjang. Yifan menyeringai seraya menyalakan koreknya.

"Kau tahu, menurutku aku sudah terlalu memanjakanmu." Yifan menjilat bibir. Tatapannya dingin. Psikotik. Kyungsoo memberi senyum manis, dan Joonmyeon mendadak tidak berpikir bahwa dia atraktif lagi. "Kadang harus ada hukuman walau kau memang kelinci yang kuinginkan."

Joonmyeon menjerit.

"Apa maksud Hyung?!"

"Katakan, Myeon-ie, kakimu tidak tahan panas, kan?".

 **.:xxx:.**

 **Sehun, kulihat Luhan tertidur di taman bermain tengah kota. Tidurnya pulas sekali, kau tidak keberatan aku bermain sebentar dengannya, kan?**

Kutukan Sehun setelah membaca pesan itu akan membuat pelaut sekalipun malu. Ia memutar arah mobilnya dari rumah sakit menuju taman tengah kota.

"Luhan..."

.

[tbc]

 **.:xxx:.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Aaaahh!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat hasil kerjanya—dua tangan Joonmyeon yang sukses diikat di kepala ranjang rumah sakit yang berjeruji. Ia menepuk tangan kotornya dua kali, sebelum kemudian menuruti perintah Yifan untuk memegangi kedua kaki si kelinci yang terlonjak berusaha melepaskan diri.

Sementara Yifan sendiri menduduki selangkangan pemuda mungil itu, mencuri kesempatan dengan menggesekkan kemaluan mereka.

Joonmyeon tak bisa apa-apa selain berusaha memekik, berusaha berontak sampai mati. Tapi sia-sia. Kaki tangannya diikat tanpa sedikitpun celah untuk pergi, dan matanya ditutup sehelai kain hitam yang Yifan keluarkan dari saku jas hitam elegannya—sayangnya fungsinya tidak elegan.

Yifan benar-benar seorang yang sakit mentalnya, Joonmyeon mengakui itu.

"Lep—mmph!"

Kain lain melingkar di atas mulutnya. Joonmyeon menggigitnya keras-keras, berharap ia bisa menyobeknya tetapi Yifan hanya tertawa.

"Itu sutra kualitas terbaik, Sayangku. Semua yang melilit tubuh indahmu ini adalah sutra terbaik." Joonmyeon merinding mendengar suara Yifan bersumber dekat sekali dari mukanya. "Tidak akan sobek hanya dengan gigi-gigi tumpulmu."

Joonmyeon menjerit tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Hanya Yifan yang mengelus pipinya berkali-kali seolah tengah mengelus guci Cina paling antik di dunia ini.

Gestur lembut itu tidak menenangkannya. Justru menakutinya. Joonmyeon tidak tahu sudah berapa liter air matanya yang keluar.

"Pnghgi... hiik..."

"Hum?"

"Pnghgi..."

"Pergi? Kau bilang pergi?"

Yifan bisa melihat sutra hitam yang menutup mata pujaannya itu basah. Ia terkekeh.

Melihat Joonmyeon menangis dan memohon padanya adalah hiburan terbaik yang pernah ada.

"Kenapa kau mau aku pergi, Manis? Lalu siapa yang akan memuaskanmu kalau aku pergi?"

Joonmyeon mendengar suara keresak dari bawah sana, dan perasaannya benar-benar tidak mengenakkan.

"Aku punya hukuman untukmu karena kau berani menyuruhku pergi."

 **Ctik.**

"NGGGGHHH!"

"Panas, Myeon-ie?" Lalu Yifan tertawa kencang. "Kenapa menggelinjang begitu? Apa terlalu panas?"

Kyungsoo agak kesulitan memegangi kaki Joonmyeon yang berontak setelah telapak kakinya dipaparkan langsung pada korek api.

"NNNHHH! MMMPHH! YIF-NNHHH!"

"Uuuh, kelinciku malang. Sakit, ya? Hm?"

Lolongan Joonmyeon menyakitkan untuk didengar. Tetapi tidak ada satu titik pun pada hati Kyungsoo yang tersentil mendengarnya.

Malah, senyumnya melebar.

"NNNH! UMPPH! UMMHH!"

Ini benar-benar luar biasa. Memiliki kuasa di atas manusia lain benar-benar sensasi yang luar biasa.

Yifan mematikan korek api yang ia pegang, tersenyum melihat tetes merah mulai mengalir dari jaringan kulit yang rusak setelah dibakar.

Ia baru tahu ia punya _fetish_ pada permainan api. Dan Joonmyeon tentulah peliharaan yang tepat untuk menemaninya bermain dengan semua ini.

"Kita coba lagi, Myeon-ie. Aku belum pernah mengajarimu untuk bermain dengan api, kan? Tenang saja, rasanya menyenangkan, kok. Jangan berteriak dan jangan menendang, oke? Tiga, dua..."

 **Ctik.**

"NNNNGGGHHH!"

Joonmyeon bersumpah kuku jarinya hampir patah akibat mencengekram jeruji kepala ranjang terlalu kuat. Tapi rasa sakit ini tidak tertahankan.

Ia menitikkan air mata. Tidak tahu bagaimana nasib kakinya setelah ini. Kaki itu belum sembuh, bahkan bisa dibilang dalam kondisi terburuk.

Yifan memperparahnya dengan main-main membakarnya hidup-hidup.

"Myeon-ie, lihat ini," Yifan tergelak entah karena apa. "Penisku tegang karena kakimu terus berontak dan menggeseknya. Uuuh, ini nikmat sekali."

Joonmyeon mual. Hendak muntah mendengarnya.

 **Ctik.**

 **Ctik.**

 **Ctik!**

Kyungsoo menatap lelehan darah dan kulit kaki Joonmyeon seperti bocah menatap mainan favoritnya. Yifan melempar lirikan padanya, terkekeh akan kekaguman Kyungsoo pada erotika semacam ini.

"Coba tekan kakinya, Kyungsoo."

Pria yang lebih mungil menurut, matanya membulat lucu ketika jarinya menekan telapak kaki Joonmyeon dan si empunya seketika mengerang keras, membuat ranjang berderit akibat ulahnya.

Dan Yifan yang mendesah hebat oleh gerakan tiba-tiba Joonmyeon yang kesakitan.

"Myeon-ie, tahu apa yang akan membuat orgasme lebih nikmat?"

Yifan mengurut kejantanannya sejenak. Joonmyeon tidak perlu pelumas, tidak perlu dipersiapkan. Ini bagian dari hukuman.

"Sensasi sakit yang tiada tara."

Joonmyeon hanya melihat gelap. Kakinya lama-lama jadi mati rasa. Yifan menurunkan karet celana rumah sakitnya, dan ia hanya bisa mengutuk bersamaan dengan berdoa. Tidak tahu akan diapakan, toh ia tidak bisa melawan.

"Tuan Wu, kondom?"

"Tidak usah. Aku ingin keluar di dalamnya. Kau berjaga saja di luar."

Begini rasanya menjadi tidak berdaya?

Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon ingin mati saja.

 **.:xxx:.**

"LUHAN!"

"Yah!" Pria Cina itu terlonjak kaget saatnya tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditimpa badan besar. Demi Tuhan, ini di tengah taman kota! "Se-Sehunnie?!"

Ia sudah hendak memarahi kekasihnya karena ini publik dan banyak anak kecil ketika Sehun sudah duluan meraup tubuhnya, memeluknya begitu erat hingga Luhan sulit bernafas.

"Sehuuun!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Baik-baik saja? Ada yang luka?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku baru selesai belanja. A-ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini? Aku kaget sekali tahu!"

"Tidak ada orang aneh di sekitarmu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tiduran saja di sini dari tadi. Satu-satunya yang aneh di sini adalah kau."

Luhan tau harusnya Sehun marah dibilang seperti itu. Tapi tidak. Sehun justru mengecup dahinya.

"Syukurlah. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau ia sampai melukaimu..."

Kekasihnya ini demam, ya?

 **.:xxx:.**

Jemari Tao sakit. Chanyeol sudah menyerah dan melepas pegangannya pada jeruji ventilasi rumah sakit.

Lalu jatuh di atas tanah dengan tubuh lemas.

Kepalanya serasa ringan. Serasa kosong.

Tao lebih parah lagi. Ia melepas cengkeramannya pada jeruji itu, membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh di samping Chanyeol. Tetapi otaknya tidak berhenti seperti Chanyeol. Justru berputar makin kencang dengan segala amarah, kekecawaan, sedih yang mendalam...

... dan penyesalan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana neraka bisa lebih buruk dari ini."

Chanyeol berbisik pelan. Tao tahu kalau sahabatnya itu sekarang gemetar hebat.

"Apa-apaan itu..."

Tao merasa sulit hanya untuk bernafas. Kerongkongannya sakit. Dadanya seperti diremas. Perih.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi setetes air bening tiba-tiba sudah mengaliri pipinya.

"Myeon..."

Chanyeol mendongak. Menyandarkan kepala pada dinding. Jakunnya naik turun, menelan ludah.

"Joonmyeon... k-kenapa dia bisa begitu..."

Pekik kesakitan Joonmyeon dari balik dinding bata itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk mereka dengar. Desah dan racauan Yifan adalah racun sakit yang membuat mereka mual.

Tapi keduanya tahu, seburuk apapun kondisi mereka saat ini, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keterpurukan Zhang Yixing.

Pertemuan tanpa di sengaja di depan halaman rumah Joonmyeon sore tadi membawa ketiganya kembali ke rumah sakit di saat yang benar-benar tidak tepat. Kecurigaan Yixing akan keamanan yang diperketat oleh sejumlah pria berseragam hitam dan kelincahan Tao membuat mereka bisa menyelinap masuk menuju kamar Joonmyeon—diiringi Yixing yang terus bercerita pada Tao dan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa menganga mengenai penyerangan Joonmyeon di apartemennya beberapa waktu lalu dan kondisi pemuda mungil itu.

Tapi begitu ia mencapai Ruang VIP yang dipesan Sehun-hyung sendiri dan mengikuti dua dongsaengnya untuk memanjat dan mengintip lewat lubang ventilasi (karena ada dua orang berseragam hitam di depan kamar Joonmyeon malam-malam begini dan Chanyeol yakin sekali mereka tidak akan memperbolehkan ketiganya menjenguk Joonmyeon), Yixing membeku.

Dua dongsaengnya juga.

Semua tahu kalau itu Yifan. Semua mengenalnya sebagai kakak sepupu Joonmyeon yang dingin dan sering menjemput si pemuda mungil pulang.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau ia boleh mengikat Joonmyeon pada ranjang rumah sakit dan menyetubuhinya begitu kasar. Tunggu—bukannya mereka saudara?!"

"Hoek—!"

Tao berhasil menahan diri sebelum muntah. Kaki Joonmyeon menjejak sana-sini, berusaha lari dari api yang diputar-putar Yifan dekat telapak kakinya.

Dan itu pasti sakit, melihat genangan darah pada lantai yang terus bertambah tetes demi tetes.

"Hnnghh! Ummmhh! Hk... hk!"

"Teriak saja yang kencang, Myeon-ie! Teriakkan betapa hebat penisku memenuhi lubangmu!"

"UHNG! NNGH! NNH!"

"Kau suka, huh? Manis sekali... jalang mungilku. Kenapa kau menggigit penutup mulutmu? Hum? Sakit?"

Tawa Yifan memekakkan. Tao mengepalkan tangan.

"Lebih sakit mana denganku yang melihat peliharaannya bersama dengan bocah ingusan itu?"

Bocah ingusan—Y-Yixing?

"Unng!"

"Apa dia juga memperkosamu seperti ini, Myeon-ie?"

Jerit panjang. Tao tidak berani membayangkan apa yang Yifan lakukan di dalam sana.

"Waktu kau masih kecil dulu, aku sudah mengajarimu kalau penis paling besar yang bisa memuaskanmu hanya milik Yifan-ge, kan? Kenapa sekarang kau mencari yang lain? Apa satu belum bisa memuaskanmu, hm?" **Plak. Plak. Plak.** Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas dari luar sana. "Manisku rupanya mulai sulit dipuaskan. Aku punya beberapa algojo yang bertubuh kekar. Aku bisa menyuruh mereka menghabisimu semaumu dan bukannya bermain-main dengan penari kurus itu."

Yixing memalingkan muka. Ekspresinya tanpa nyawa.

Bibirnya berdarah akibat digigit terlalu keras. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak, lalu berdegup begitu kencang, lalu berhenti, lalu berdegup lagi.

Tidak karuan.

"Unnnh! Hnng..."

Mulut Joonmyeon yang disumpal tak bisa membentuk barisan kalimat yang koheren.

"Mainanku. Peliharaanku. Kelinciku. Kita akan bersama, kau dengar itu? Kita akan selalu bersama, **dan tak ada seorangpun yang bisa memisahkan kita**."

"BAJ—!"

Chanyeol sigap membekap mulut Yixing sebelum mereka bisa berbuat keributan lebih. Tao mendongak lemah dari syoknya.

"Hyung!"

Gigitan kencang Yixing pada telapak tangan Chanyeol jelas bermakna, "minggir, aku akan membunuh bajingan itu!"

"Jangan, Hyung! Mereka bisa tahu kalau kita di sini."

Chanyeol berusaha bersikap rasional walau itu terasa sulit sekali.

"K-k-kita tidak akan masuk dan me-menyelamatkannya?"

Tatapan mata Yixing begitu menyeramkan hingga Tao bergeser dari tempatnya. Sorot itu tentu akan bisa melubangi kepalanya. Tao hanya bersyukur ia bukan Yifan atau ia akan menghadapi murka Hyung yang satu ini.

Atau tidak.

"Kau tidak lihat di pinggang bangsat pendek itu? Pesuruh Yifan-hyung itu punya pistol! Kalau kita mati konyol karena bersikap sok heroik, tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan Joonmyeon!"

Penjelasan Chanyeol cukup masuk akal. Yixing berhenti berontak, tapi pekik Joonmyeon lagi-lagi membuatnya hilang kendali.

" **Siapa di sana?"**

"Gawat."

Derap langkah mereka nyaris tak terdengar. Ketiganya melesat begitu cepat menuruni tangga dan melompat keluar jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka walau sebenarnya enggan.

Yixing melihat ke belakang sekali lagi, pada lampu kamar Joonmyeon yang masih menyala, sebelum kemudian mengikuti Chanyeol dan Tao pergi dari kompleks rumah sakit itu.

Tiap langkahnya begitu berat. Mengetahui kekasihnya kesakitan dan meminta pertolongan dari siapapun di balik kain hitam yang menutup mulutnya, dan ia sendiri mengetahui hal itu tetapi tidak sanggup menolongnya... Yixing hanya berharap ia mati saja.

Benar-benar payah. Kekasih paling payah di dunia.

Ia melepas tangisnya di apartemen Chanyeol.

"Bukankah dia kakaknya?!" Tao meraung. "Dia kakaknya! Kakak Joonmyeon!"

"Aku akan bicara dengan orang tuaku." Chanyeol menekankan dahinya pada telapak tangan. Pusing. "Mungkin mereka bisa membantu... Aku tidak... Aku hanya... aku sungguh tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini..."

Tao tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Masih menyimpan pada diri sendiri bahwa ia pemicu di balik semua ini.

Ia hanya tidak siap kalau semua orang tahu perbuatannya. Ini mimpi buruk yang jadi kenyataan.

"Hyung? Hyung," bisik Chanyeol pada pria yang tengah menutup mata. "Jangan diam saja, Hyung... Katakan sesuatu..."

Yixing tidak membuka mata. Tetapi pipinya mengilap oleh air mata.

Bibirnya bergetar hebat begitu ia membuka suara.

"Kalian ingin aku berkata apa?"

Chanyeol dan Tao berpandangan, lalu menunduk.

Yixing benar. Apa yang mereka harapkan?

Ini situasi sulit yang tak pernah mereka sangka akan terjadi.

Yixing membuka bibir lagi, dan Chanyeol maupun Tao mendengarnya berbisik lirih.

"Aku akan membunuhnya... **Aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.:tbc:.**

Harusnya lanjutin LH kan ya kenapa malah ini duluan yang selese /plak


	13. Chapter 13

"Tuan Oh."

"Selamat pagi." Sehun mengangguk pada dokter muda itu. Ia langsung berangkat meuju rumah sakit setelah mengantar Luhan ke perpustakaan kota. Sehun sedikit merasa tidak enak juga karena kemarin ia mementingkan Luhan dan bukannya Joonmyeon—tapi itu wajar, kan? "Aku datang untuk menjenguk Joonmyeon."

"Oh, pasien di ruang VIP itu?"

Sehun mengangguk. Tapi ia mengernyitkan sebelah alis ketika dokter itu tampaknya punya sesuatu untuk diutarakan.

"Ada apa?"

"Ung, tidak," pria berjas putih menggeleng. "Hanya saja, apa Anda tidak tahu kalau anak itu sudah dijemput walinya kemarin malam? Dia sudah tidak di rumah sakit ini."

 **.:xxx:.**

Yifan tidak bisa merasa lebih puas dari ini.

Ia merasa menang. Begitu menang. Dengan tubuh lemah bocah itu di atas pangkuannya, terlelap dengan muka lembut menggairahkan, dan Yifan yang mengelus rambutnya, pipinya, bibirnya, lehernya...

Kyungsoo menyetir di depan, tidak berbicara. Hanya sesekali melirik pada kaca di atas dashboard, tersenyum melihat seringai tuannya.

"Anda terlihat senang sekali."

Tentu saja. Kyungsoo melempar pertanyaan retoris.

"Aku menang. Aku hampir menang."

Ia merasakan bocah itu bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Yifan mengamati merah membiru pada tangannya dan lehernya. Bekas ikatan.

(Dan kakinya yang dibalut perban kemerahan)

(Kalau dengan menghancurkan kaki Joonmyeon akan membuat anak itu setia bersamanya, Yifan rela melakukannya)

"Langsung ke rumah, Kyungsoo."

"Rumah Tuan?"

"Bukan. Rumah Kim."

Kyungsoo tampak ragu sejenak, sebelum kemudian berbelok ke arah tujuan tanpa banyak membantah.

Guncangan dari tubuh Joonmyeon mulai lagi saat Yifan membaringkannya di ranjang lama Joonmyeon, di kamarnya sendiri. Ia tersenyum melihat malaikat kecil itu kini tergelatk rapuh di atas tahtanya, dan Yifan melepas kemeja sebelum melenggang masuk kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Ah...

Air hangat begitu menyenangkan ketika mencium setiap inci kulitnya.

Yifan memejamkan mata. Menikmati tiap detiknya. Rasanya kulitnya seperti ikut mengeriting akan seluruh sensasi ini.

Sensasi memiliki Joonmyeon untuk dirinya sendiri. Obsesi Yifan.

Tanpa sadar ia mendesah. Tanpa menyadari pemuda yang telah ia keluarkan dari rumah sakit itu kini berguling gelisah.

" _Hyung... Yifan... hyung... aangh!"_

Joonmyeon berkeringat. Tubuhnya masih mengingat saat ia mengerang lemah, ketika tubuhnya tertelungkup, terbanting ke atas ranjang. Yifan di belakangna bernafas kasar, jemari panjang melingkari dua pergelangan kecil Joonmyeon dengan kuat di belakang punggung si empunya.

Joonmyeon meringis kala Yifan menjilat belakang telinga. Kala Yifan tertawa dengan suara beratnya dan meludah pada lubang telinga Joonmyeon.

Menjijikkan. Tapi Joonmyeon tak bisa berontak. Tenaganya sudah habis selepas badannya digoyang kesana kemari, dipermainkan atas bawah sesuka hati.

Lalu hidungnya aktif. Penciumannya menajam. Menghirup bukan aroma kabut alkohol yang menyeruak, melainkan aroma jeruk manis.

Ini wangi yang sangat familiar. Sangat—sangat—!

"Umma..." Joonmyeon membuka matanya perlahan. "Appa..."

Ia melihat ke sekeliling. Bukan tirai putih dan tiang infus. Bukan dinding dingin dan meja rawat.

Tapi itu semua perabot kamarnya. Kamarnya. Joonmyeon ingin bangun dan memastikan diri tetapi tubuhnya tidak bisa menopangnya.

Ini kamarnya. Kamarnya sendiri.

Joonmyeon pulang!

"Umma... Umma?"

Joonmyeon sudah di rumah. Di rumah berarti ada Umma dan Appanya. Di rumah berarti ia aman dan selamat, dan tidak perlu menjalani mimpi buruknya lagi, dan semua ini akan selesai!

"Appaaa..."

Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Sekeras apapun Joonmyeon memanggil dua orang yang paling ia percaya itu, tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Sayang... sudah bangun?"

Joonmyeon membelalak.

"... pa... Appa! Appa! Appaaa!"

Panik.

Instingnya memekik untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tapi tidak bisa, Joonmyeon hanya bisa berguling dan bahkan ia tidak bisa mencapai pinggiran ranjang ketika tangan-tangan iblis itu mencengkeramnya.

Joonmyeon menjerit.

"Um—hiks, U-Ummaa! Appaaa!"

Ke mana orang tuanya?!

"Sudah, Sayang. Sudah ada aku di sini. Jangan menangis."

Ciuman lembut yang berakhir menjadi lumatan paksa.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Hanya pelukan Yifan yang makin mengerat di pinggangnya

 **.:xxx:.**

" **Baik. Aku sudah bicarakan ini dengan ayah dan ibuku."**

Yixing hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Bersandar pada dinding kelasnya.

Sebuah hari yang panjang. Ketika ia harus mengendalikan seluruh emosinya, menekan semua amarah dan mengalirkan sejumlah air mata untuk pertama kalinya sejak pemakaman ibunya.

Ini benar-benar sulit.

" **Kami sudah menyusun rencana. Orang tuaku akan berusaha membantu sebisa mereka karena keduanya masih di Jerman. Tapi kakakku Yoora mungkin bisa kubantu."**

Ia bersyukur Tao dan Chanyeol mau membantu. Bersyukur Joonmyeon punya sahabat seperti keduanya itu. Yixing merasa malu karena ia kelepasan kemarin, tapi ia tahu ia harus bersikap dewasa.

" **Hanya kau yang bisa melakukan ini, Hyung."**

Tangannya masuk dalam laci meja, meraba metal keras yang sengaja ia simpan di sana.

Dingin. Sebagaimana ia harus membekukan hatinya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

" **Hanya kau yang bisa mendapatkan barang paling penting untuk menyelamatkan Joonmyeon. Barang bukti. Tanpa itu, kita bukan apa-apa. Sebanyak apapun saksi, tanpa barang bukti, Joonmyeon tidak bisa bebas."**

Luhan bisa membantu. Ia belum memberitahu temuannya kepada Sehun maupun kakaknya, tapi ia seratus persen yakin keduanya sudah tahu masalah ini dan tidak memberitahunya.

" **Kau ingin aku melakukan apa, Chanyeol?"**

Tapi apa yang bisa Yixing lakukan? Ia hanya siswa biasa dan bukan seorang yang ahli di bidang hukum. Bukan putra seorang jaksa seperti Chanyeol. Bukan pewaris tahta seperti Sehun. Bukan seperti Tao dan seluruh koneksinya.

" **Yifan-hyung tidak hanya menganggapmu sebagai belalang pengganggu. Kau tidak akan dicurigai jika berada di sekitar Joonmyeon. Aku tahu ini terdengar kejam tapi kita tidak punya cara lain. Kami, mohon, Hyung..."**

Tapi Chanyeol sudah memberinya satu tugas. Tugas mustahil yang harus ia selesaikan untuk membebaskan Joonmyeon dari kungkungan iblis itu.

Ia tak bisa melihat Joonmyeon lebih lama lagi dengannya.

Yixing mengeluarkan benda itu—sebuah kamera.

" **Tolong rekam saat Yifan-hyung melecehkan Joonmyeon lagi."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[tbc]**

AN: Credit buat BIISF dari fandom Kurobas. Saya pinjam satu plotnya buat diterapin di sini tetapi dengan cara yang berbeda :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chanyeol paling tidak suka pelajaran sastra. Isinya omong kosong dan hanya menghabiskan kertas dan tinta.

Ia tidak pernah percaya pada peribahasa lama. Baru pada usianya yang ke delapan belas ini ia percaya kalau rasa penasaran bisa membunuh kucing tak bersalah sepertinya.

"Joonmyeon, akhirnya kau masuk. Kami khawatir sekali."

Untunglah dia tipe manusia yang pandai berakting. Tao mengikuti di belakangnya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis pada mereka dari ambang pintu kelas. Teman-teman mereka yang lain ikut mengerubunginya, bertanya macam-macam tentang kondisinya, dan kenapa Joonmyeon masuk sekolah dengan kursi roda.

Tantangan terberat adalah berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Tantangan terberat adalah berpura-pura tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada Yifan yang melenggang pergi setelah mengantar Joonmyeon kemari.

Tantangan terberat adalah menahan diri dari menghajar muka sombong Yifan setelah mengecup dahi Joonmyeon tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ada kecelakaan kecil dan, um, seperti yang kalian lihat, kakiku harus digips seperti ini." Joonmyeon menunduk. "Maaf kalau membuat kalian semua khawatir."

Semuanya mengabaikan permohonan maaf itu dan mendoakan Joonmyeon agar cepat sembuh. Chanyeol berdoa agar Yifan cepat mati saja.

Tao dengan lembut mendorongkan kursi roda Joonmyeon kemanapun ia mau. Ke kelas, ke toilet, ke kantin... sekaligus menghalau mata penasaran yang menyorot mereka.

Joonmyeon tentu sangat tidak nyaman dilihati seperti itu.

"Joonmyeon," bisik Tao. Chanyeol sedang ke toilet untuk menemui Yixing. "Apa itu benar? Kecelakaan?"

Joonmyeon tidak segera menjawab. Tao tahu itu akan terjadi, karena ia tahu kebenarannya.

"Iya... Ini kecelakaan. Kenapa? Tao tidak percaya?"

Joonmyeon mendongak. Tetapi senyum kecil yang dari pagi ia pasang telah menghilang.

Tao balas menatapnya.

Tidak. Aku tidak percaya padamu.

Kau pembohong.

Sama denganku.

"Tao tidak percaya?"

Joonmyeon mengira Tao akan tersenyum kecil dan menepuk kepalanya, lalu berkata bahwa ia hanya bercanda saja dan Joonmyeo tak perlu sekhawatir itu. Joonmyeon sudah terbiasa dimanja dua sahabatnya.

Tapi tidak. Tidak kali ini.

Mata Tao masih dingin menatapnya. Dan Joonmyeon tiba-tiba takut kalau Tao mengetahui sesuatu.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Suho-yah, kau mau jalan-jalan? Kita akan ke taman."

Taman yang dimaksud masih berada dalam lingkup kompleks rumah sakit. Baekhyun menggantung jas putihnya sebentar sebelum mendorong kursi roda Suho keluar, menuju lapangan hijau dan semak-semak indahnya yang dirawat tiap minggu.

Suho sangat suka berjemur di luar. Semua pasien tentu seperti itu. Di tempat ini, terasa seolah tidak ada yang pelu dikhawatirkan. Tidak ada orang jahat di sini dan Baekhyun sangat baik. Suho malah mungkin sudah akan menganggapnya sebagai saudara sendiri.

Baekhyun menawarkannya sebatang permen lollipop, tapi Suho menolaknya dengan gelengan lembut dan senyuman kecil.

Baekhyun duduk di atas rumput, dan Suho di atas kursinya. Tidak ada yang mereka lakukan. Hanya bernafas dalam-dalam dan kadang saling melempar senyum. Baekhyun akan bercanda dan Suho akan tertawa walau tanpa suara.

Damai. Sampai Suho menunduk dan menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

Suho menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau mau bilang sesuatu?"

Mengangguk, ia memutar kursi rodanya, menuju semak mawar di depan mereka. Lalu menunjuk salah satu bunganya.

"Bunga?" Baekhyun yang bangkit mengikuti agak bingung. "Ada apa dengan dua bunga itu?"

Suho menunjuk satu yang merekah, dan satu yang sudah kecokelatan. Lalu menunjuk Baekhyun dan memeragakan angka satu.

"Kau mau aku memilih antara bunga yang mekar dan bunga yang layu?"

Suho mengangguk senang. Semangat.

Baekhyun pikir ini menarik. Mempelajari psikologi manusia adalah favoritnya. Alasan emngapa Suho memintanya memilih satu dari dua bunga ini adalah misteri yang sangat ingin ia ketahui jawabannya.

Ia tahu Suho ingin ia berpikir selayaknya orang normal.

"Tentu saja aku memilih yang mekar. Kau sendiri?"

Baekhyun ingin membongkar pola pikir Joonmyeon satu persatu. Mengurai benang merah kusut pikirannya sehelai demi sehelai.

Suho tampak puas dengan jawabannya. Ia sendiri kemudian mendekati bunga yang masih merah dan basah oleh embun hujan kemarin malam.

"Kau juga memilih yang mekar?"

Suho menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, sebelum kemudian menjentikkan tangan pada tangkainya. Menikmati cara mahkota merah itu satu persatu berjatuhan di atas karpet rumput. Meninggalkan bunga itu dengan satu kelopak tersisa.

Suho tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun menelan ludah.

 **.:xxx:.**

Chanyeol tahu Yixing tengah menyiapkan dirinya. Pertemuannya dengan Yixing tadi di toilet berbuah persetujuan. Yixing akan menyelinap masuk mansion keluarga Kim dan Chanyeol akan memback-up nya dari luar. Sekarang, hyungnya itu sudah pulang untuk memepersiapkan semuanya.

Meyakinkan Yixing adalah hal tersulit. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya ini yang mereka butuhkan. Noonanya sudah bekerja dengan keras untuk mengumpulkan catatan kriminal Yifan dan kontak dengan seorang jaksa professional. Proses hukum Yifan akan segera dilangsungkan, tapi takka dipublikasikan sebelum Yixing menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Bel pulang berbunyi dan Chanyeol terhentak dari lamunan. Ia melihat semua orang telah bergegas mengemasi buku mereka.

Kecuali Joonmyeon. Dan Chanyeol tahu mengapa.

Semakin sulit saat Chanyeol tahu apa yang akan terjadi malam nanti.

Malam nanti, Joonmyeon akan menghadapi mimpi buruknya lagi. Ia tahu, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Chanyeol tak ingin Joonmyeon pergi.

Tao kena detensi dan ia harus tinggal di ruang Guru Chang, meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri mengantar Joonmyeon pulang.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol."

Pemuda jangkung itu tidak tahu bagaimana bisa senyum Joonmyeon masih secerah itu, padahal masalah yang ia hadapi sebesar ini.

Nafsunya untuk menghabisi Yifan jadi semakin meningkat saja.

"Tidak usah mengantarku pulang. Y-Yifan-hyung akan menjemputku..."

Yifan-hyung. Yifan-hyung.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja."

Degup jantungnya berhenti lagi. Joonmyeon tahu maksud Chanyeol menanyakannya tidak macam-maca, tapi ia tak bisa tak merasa seolah Chanyeol mengetahui sesuatu.

Sama seperti Tao.

(Dan lagi, kenapa dari tadi ia tidak bertemu Yixing?)

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa, tenang saja.

Tidak.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?"

Chanyeol mencoba mengulur waktu. Joonmyeon melihat ke luar gerbang. Kosong.

"Iya. Tapi Yifan-hyung belum datang..."

Semoga dia tidak datang.

"Chanyeol, boleh aku pinjam ponselmu? Biar aku telepon Yifan-hyung..."

Mata Joonmyeon kosong. Tangannya yang terulur gemetar.

Ia tahu Joonmyeon sangat ketakutan. Tapi tak bisa minta tolong pada siapapun.

Taruhannya adalah harga dirinya.

Yifan keparat!

"Joonmyeon."

Pemuda mungil itu hilang keseimbangan saat Chanyeol menarik keras tangannya, membuatnya jatuh dalam dekapan si jangkung, dan tidak mengelak saat dagunya diangkat hingga ia menengadah.

"Cha—"

"Aku tidak mau dia menyakitimu lagi."

Manik jernih Joonmyeon membulat kala wajah Chanyeol mendekat.

Chanyeol menciumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan menurunkan kaca mobil. Menatap dua siluet yang saling menempel dari lorong gedung sekolah itu.

Tidak disangka. Kelincinya masih berani macam-macam?

.

.

.

[tbc]

 **An:** Sayang sekali LH masih belum bisa update... untuk sementara aku update ini dulu ya :3


	15. Chapter 15

Chanyeol masih ingat saat tangan mungil Joonmyeon meremas kerahnya, mendorong pundaknya menjauh. Ia masih ingat tenaga pemuda pendek itu sesungguhnya tidak seberapa untuk bisa mendorongnya, tapi toh ia menjauhkan diri karena melihat silau cat hitam mobil mahal itu.

Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati. Strategi matang yang ia godok sendiri itu sudah dilaksanakan. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi Yixing mendapat rekaman mereka nanti.

Lalu ia menunduk. Melihat raut muka pemuda yang ia curi ciumannya itu, yang kini sedang meremas erat lengannya.

Chanyeol menelan ludah saat ia lihat manik bening Joonmyeon sudah tergenang air mata.

"M-Myeon?"

Sejahat-jahatnya Chanyeol, ia akan luluh di depan sahabatnya sendiri. Terutama jika itu adalah Kim Joonmyeon, yang notabene sahabatnya sejak mereka masih berlarian dengan popok melingkar di pinggang.

Chanyeol menyayangi Joonmyeon seperti menyayangi adiknya sendiri. Ia tipe laki-laki yang suka dengan segala hal yang berbau imut. Apalagi Joonmyeon kurang tinggi dan sangat pas jika ia peluk-peluk.

Chanyeol baru menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Joonmyeon belakangan ini. Ia sering merutuk diri saat berada sendirian di kamarnya, merenung dan menyadari bahwa sejak usia sepuluh Joonmyeon sudah menunjukkan keanehan. Tidak seperti bocah lain yang suka berada di rumah untuk main gadget dan makan masakan eomma masing-masing, Joonmyeon sangat benci rumahnya. Ia tidak pernah cerita kenapa, tapi Chanyeol hanya tahu itu karena orang tua Joonmyeon tak pernah ada di rumah, hanya kakak sepupunya yang sangat tinggi dan menyeramkan itu.

Padahal Yifan itu orang baik. Dia sering membantu Chanyeol dan Tao mengerjakan tugas-tugas matematika mereka saat belajar kelompok di rumah Joonmyeon. Chanyeol mulanya tak paham kenapa Joonmyeon kelihatan tidak suka dengan hyungnya... tapi sekarang ia tahu kenapa.

Mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa Yifan melakukan semua itu pada anak sekecil itu, Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Myeon-ie, jangan menangis," Chanyeol tergagap saat pundak Joonmyeon gemetar dan air mata itu mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. "Myeon-ie, Myeon-ie. Maafkan aku. Aku—"

"K-kenapa? C-Chanyeol kenapa menciumku?"

Suara Joonmyeon berubah. Jadi melengking ketakutan.

Chanyeol terdiam. Bingung.

"A-aku... maaf..."

"Chan—hiks, t-tahu kan kalau aku dengan Lay-hyung adalah k-kekasihku? Kenapa menciumku?"

Bagaimana kalau Yifan-hyung tahu?

"Aku... b-bukan begitu maksudku... Joonmyeon..."

Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan padaku, Chan-ie. Kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku saat ini. Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan padaku.

Semuanya di luar akal sehat, Chan-ie. Bukan kau yang akan menderita.

Aku, Chan-ie.

Pikiran buruk akan apa yang terjadi nanti membuat jantung Joonmyeon berdetak lebih cepat, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang dan Joonmyeon tiba-tiba dilindas keinginan untuk menangis kencang. Atau meraung dan bergelantung pada Chanyeol, memintanya untuk menyembunyikan Joonmyeon. Dimanapun, asal Yifan tidak bisa menemukannya.

Ia tidak mau rasa sakit itu terulang lagi. Yang diberi Yifan bukan hanya sakit fisik, tapi juga cedera mental yang mungkin takkan bisa sembuh. Joonmyeon tidak bisa fokus pada pelajarannya, tak bisa fokus bahkan saat makan di kantin bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Yang terlintas hanya kilasan-kilasan kekejaman pria itu dan kebingungannya untuk melepaskan diri. Bagaimana, bagaimana, bagaimana?!

"Chanyeol? Terima kasih sudah menemani Joonmyeon, ya. Ayo, Myeon, kita pulang."

Joonmyeon membelalak. Chanyeol mendongak. Sosok pria yang lebih tinggi darinya tersenyum tipis di belakang tubuh Joonmyeon, merangkul pundak pemuda mungil itu seperti seorang kakak merangkul adik kesayangannya, lalu menggiring Joonmyeon masuk mobilnya yang parkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Chanyeol menelan ludah.

Ia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas langkah kaki Jooonmyeon yang begitu berat seolah tak ingin pergi. Ia bisa melihat tangan Joonmyeon sekilas menggapainya selah meronta ingin diselamatkan dan minta agar tetap di sini.

Joonmyeon hanya bisa menenggak kembali isakannya. Rangkulan lembut Yifan berubah jadi cengkeraman kasar.

Ia dihempas masuk mobil. Yifan menaikkan gigi dan memacu kendaraannya secepat mungkin.

"Aku melihatnya."

Satu kalimat dari Yifan itu membunuhnya.

"Aku... b-bukan, Hyung..."

Yifan memberi tanda agar ia tetap diam.

Joonmyeon bersandar pada kaca jendela. Ingin tidur. Selamanya.

Air hujan yang menetes membasahi kaca itu sama halnya dengan air matanya.

Joonmyeon... apa kau tidak lelah? Ia bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Daripada terus melawan... apakah lebih baik ia menyerah saja?

 **.:xxx:.**

"Siap?"

Yixing menarik nafas panjang sebelum masuk dalam mobil Chanyeol. Tas punggungnya terasa sangat berat.

"Baik. Ayo kita lakukan."

Chanyeol akan berjaga di luar. Komunikasi mereka adalah melalui ponsel. Chanyeol akan memata-matai dari bawah bayangan pohon besar dekat pagar utama, sehingga mereka akan mudah kabur jika ketahuan. Yixing harus masuk dan memanjat ke lantai dua melalui teralis besi yang menjalar sampai ke bawah. Bukan masalah sulit untuk memanjatnya, tapi akan sedikit sakit kalau ia harus lompat karena kamar Joonmyeon ada di lantai tiga.

Yixing sudah berkali-kali melepas nafas panjang dan menepuk dadanya, mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa semua ini demi Joonmyeon.

Tubuh lenturnya dengan mudah membawanya sampai ke beranda lantai tiga, tempat ia kemudian bersembunyi di balik bayangan jalinan anggur. Ia melihat laser merah pertanda lokasi Chanyeol, dan setelah memastikan ponselnya dalam kondisi getardan earphone sudah terpasang di telinga, ia mulai menyiapkan senjatanya.

Kamera berlensa sedang yang akan ia letakkan di lubang ventilasi.

Yixing memanjat pinggiran teralis untuk memastikan bahwa kamera itu sudah menyorot arah yang tepat; ranjang. Ia tahu semua ini salah, tapi tetap saja...

Suara pintu dijeblak terbuka, dan Yiing langsung bersembunyi di bawah lubang itu.

Meringkuk dalam gelap. Ia melepas earphonenya sebelah, berusaha mendengarkan apa yang terjadi di dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Bruk!

Yixing meringis.

"Aku b-bersumpah... Hyung! Itu b-bukan a-aku!"

Pekik sakit yang memekakkan. Yixing memejamkan mata.

"Aku tidak m-melakukan apa-apa! Hiks... Hyung..."

"Pembohong! Aku melihatnya sendiri!"

"Aku—ummph!"

Yixing tidak bisa. Serius.

Kalau boleh, ia betul-betul ingin melompat masuk dan menghajar Yifan. Lalu menarik Joonmyeon keluar dan melindunginya dari dunia.

Yixing mencintai Joonmyeon sebesar itu. Hanye mendengarnya melolong kesakitan dari dalam sana telah menyayat hati dan harga dirinya.

Apa salah Joonmyeon hingga hukuman seberat ini ia terima?

' **Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Pastikan rekamannya menyorot mereka atau semua ini sia-sia!'**

Yixing tersentak saat suara Chanyeol masuk kupingnya.

' **Hyung, dengar aku?'**

Yixing mengangguk, sebelum kemudian sadar kalau Chanyeol takkan bisa mendengarnya. Sebagai ganti, ia membisikkan konfirmasi.

Ia lalu memanjat, mengintip dari balik lensa kamera dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

Bersamaan dengan lengkingan suara Joonmyeon. Yixing melihatnya dengan jelas, Yifan telah menutup mata Joonmyeon dengan sehelai kain hitam.

Sialan, di mana pula orang tua Joonmyeon?!

"Kau rasakan itu, hah? Kau rasakan itu, Myeon?"

"U-uuh! I-iyaah! Um..."

"Mendesah yang keras, Myeon-ie, biarkan orang-orang di luar sana tahu kalau kau sangat menyukai caraku memperlakukanmu!"

"Aaah! H-Hyuuung!"

Sial. Yixing tak percaya semua ini.

Bisa-bisanya ia menegang di saat seperti ini?!

Yixing marah besar. Mukanya merah padam. Ia mencubit pahanya sendiri hingga rasanya kulitnya hangus.

Yixing bodoh! Dasar manusia bejat! Ia merutuk diri sendiri.

Dua sosok itu berpindah. Dari ranjang menuju sisi dinding. Yixing mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar dan menggeser kamera mengikuti keduanya.

Yang ia lihat membuatnya terbelalak. Joonmyeon dipepet ke arah dinding, Yifan di belakangnya, dengan rakus menyantap punggungnya yang terbuka. Joonmyeon mendongak dan menjerit sekuat yang ia bisa, kadang tersedak tangisnya sendiri. Dan Yifan tak berhenti menarikan tangannya.

Yixing gemetaran.

' **Hyung, ada orang menuju ke tempatmu!'**

"Katakan kau menyukai ini, Myeon!"

"T-tidak! P-pergilah, Hyung! A-aku tidak mau b-begini—"

"Katakan!"

' **Hyung!'**

"Aaahhh! Sa-sakit!"

"Dasar jalang kecil, kau berani bermain dengan orang lain? Sulit sekali membuatmu tunduk, hm?"

"T-tidak! Tidak! Sungguh, bukan aku yang memulai! P-percayalah padaku, hiks, Hyung... Hiks—Aaahh!"

" **Siapa di sana?!"**

Yixing melompat dari keterkejutannya. Tangannya otomatis meraih kamera dan tasnya, lalu melompat tanpa pikir panjang.

Ia jatuh berguling di atas hamparan rumput yang becek oleh air hujan. Sorotan senter mengarha padanya, tapi ia telah menghilang di balik barisan cemara.

"Kejar!"

Terlambat. Yixing telah memanjat pagar. Chanyeol telah menarik gigi kemudi.

"Kamera?"

"Sudah."

Yixing tak bisa tak mengalirkan tangisnya. Ia sungguh ingin tinggal. Sungguh. Ia ingin tinggal dan menolong Joonmyeon dan tak berurusan dengan semua tetek bengek ini.

Tapi tidak bisa.

"Hampir saja!" Yixing bersandar lemas pada kursinya. "Hampir saja..."

Chanyeol merunduk di atas roda kemudi, terengah oleh adrenalin. Mereka sudah berada di depan mansion milik Chanyeol. Pemuda itu sendiri tengah menelepon kakak perempuannya, meminta tolong padanya untuk membukakan gerbang.

"Apakah Yifan-hyung marah?"

"Dia keterlaluan," Yixing berbisik. "Joonmyeon dibanting ke sana kemari... Chanyeol, dia itu iblis."

"Hyung, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

Yixing menoleh saat Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya, tiba-tiba raut mukanya sangat serius.

"Alasan kenapa Yifan-hyung agak marah... itu..."

"Ada apa?"

Yixing merasa tidak enak. Chanyeol mengulum bibir.

"Itu karena dia melihat... aku menciumnya."

Chanyeol hanya tidak menyangka kepal tangan Yixing akan mematahkan hidungnya.

"Kau keparat! Dia milikku, Chanyeol! Beraninya—!"

Chanyeol tahu darah mengalir dari hidungnya yang bengkak. Tapi ia diam.

Ia menahan tangan Yixing yang mengarah marah pada matanya.

"Bukan hanya kau," desis pemuda itu. "Aku juga mencintainya! Aku sudah mencintainya bahkan sejak kami baru bisa berjalan!"

"Kau bohong!"

Chanyeol tertawa mengejek.

Yixing tak bisa berkata-kata. Hanya menggertakkan gigi dan melepas pegangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.:xxx:.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chanyeol menyukai Joonmyeon._

 _Si bangsat Chanyeol menyukai Joonmyeon-nya._

Pikiran itu masih belum bisa Yixing buang, bahkan sampai sekarang, saat ia membaringkan dirinya tanpa minat di sofa _mansion_ (calon) kakak iparnya—Sehun.

Lemas.

Ia baru membuka mata lagi setelah melamun ketika ponselnya berdering. Demi Tuhan, ini pukul tiga pagi—beruntung Sehun dan Luhan tidak ada di rumah sehingga dering ponselnya yang lupa diaktifkan mode getar tidak membangunkan siapapun.

Ia tidak melihat siapa nama orang yang meneleponnya, tetapi emndengar suara berat yang tak lazim dimiliki siswa SMA itu rahang Yixing langsung mengeras.

"Hyung, aku sudah memindahkan isi memori kameranya."

Si bangsat.

"Dia gila."

Chanyeol bicara sendiri, dan Yixing menggertakkan gigi.

"Setan," desis pria tinggi itu kesal. "kalau besok aku bertemu dengannya, aku bersumpah akan memenggal kepalanya—"

"Hentikan," Yixing memotong, walau dalam hati ia setuju akan bekerja sama dengan Chanyeol untuk mengeksekusi Yifan. "Kita tidak bisa melakukan itu. Yifan punya sejumlah pengawal—kau tahu sendiri."

Oh, tentu saja Chanyeol tahu.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan,"

Yixing menunggu. Ia tidak yakin apakah ini kabar baik atau buruk.

"Jumlah ini masih kurang."

Pegangan Yixing pada ponselnya mengerat.

 _Sialan._

 _Kurang?_

"Park Chanyeol," desis pria Mandarin itu berbahaya. "Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan darimu saat ini?"

"Apa?"

"Mengulitimu, memenggalmu, membakar tubuhmu, mengubur kepalamu hidup-hidup."

Hening sejenak. Lalu Chanyeol tertawa kecil di ujung sana.

"KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN SUDI MENONTON KEKASIHKU SENDIRI DILECEHKAN SEPERTI ITU _LAGI_ , KEPARAT?!"

Yixing menggeram, menyalak buas sementara kakinya menjejak kursi belajar hingga terjungkir dan berdebam nyaring. Percaya jika pengawal-pengawal di bawah pasti terkejut dengan suaranya.

Murka.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH—"

Yixing tidak bisa menyelesaikannya. Chanyeol telah duluan mematikan sambungannya.

Lalu menimang ponsel itu sejenak, sebelum kemudian melemparnya sembarang.

Ah.

"Kau tahu kau masih membutuhkanku, Hyung."

Ia bicara sendiri. Chanyeol tidur beralaskan lengannya, menatap langit-langit dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibiaskan.

Ia tahu kalau Yixing tahu. Yixing tidak berdaya tanpa komandonya.

Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa menyelamatkan Junmyeon. Itu mutlak.

"Aku telah cukup bersabar selama ini. Kau sudah menikmati masa-masa indahmu dengan Joonmyeon, kan?"

Jahat.

Tapi Chanyeol sudah lelah kalah.

"Setelah kasus ini selesai," Ia menggeram, menjilat bibir. "Masa-masa itu akan jadi giliranku."

.:xxx:.

"Zhang Yixing?"

Yifan memiringkan kepala melihat selembar foto yang diberikan Kyungsoo padanya—foto dengan kamera malam yang diarahkan pada penguntit kecil semalam saat kegiatan pribadinya dengan sepupunya tersayang.

Walau dari samping, tapi tidak ada yang salah pada mata sipit dan tubuh ramping itu. Jelas-jelas ini Zhang Yixing.

"Anda mengenalnya?"

"Aku kenal bocah ini," Yifan melempar fotonya ke atas meja. "Ada apa? Jadi dia yang membuat anak buahmu tergopoh-gopoh?"

"Dia menyelinap masuk dan mengintip pada kamar Anda,"

Yifan terkekeh.

"Anak-anak memang penuh dengan rasa keingin tahuan,"

"Tidakkah Anda khawatir?"

Kyungsoo tampak tak nyaman di depannya, dan Yifan mendongak penasaran.

"Apanya?"

"Bagaimana jika dia... menelepon polisi?" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut. "Dan mereka datang untuk menyelidiki Anda?"

"Polisi?"

Lalu Yifan melempar kepalanya ke belakang. Tergelak seolah Kyungsoo adalah pelawak profesional yang berhasil melontarkan lelucon paling lucu sejagat.

"Hah," Ia mendengus, lelah setelah tertawa cukup lama. Menyibak rambut pirangnya ke belakang, mengacaknya, menampilkan sosoknya yang liar—bukan Wu Yifan sang aristokrat yang berwibawa.

Tapi Wu Yifan, pemburu handal yang patut diwaspadai keberadaannya.

"Sejak kapan polisi berani angkat topi di atas nama Wu Yifan? Apa yang kau takutkan di kepolisian?" Lalu ia menyeringai. "Si tikus Kim Jongin itu?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, tapi ia hanya menatap tajam.

"Junmyeon tidak masuk lagi..."

Tao meringis. Chanyeol hanya diam seraya menyesap teh susunya. Yixing bahkan tidak punya selera makan.

Tidak ada yang bicara. Lagipula untuk apa. Tidak ada dari mereka yang punya rencana. Chanyeol kekeuh bahwa Yixing harus mendapatkan lebih banyak rekaman untuk bukti fisik kelak di meja pengadilan, dan Yixing kekeuh menolak.

Bahkan sampai kemudian ponsel Yixing berdering lagi.

"Zhang Yixing?"

Ada suara asing di ujung sana, dan Yixing berkedip terkejut.

"Iya," jawabnya, memperoleh tatapan penasaran dari kedua adik kelasnya. "Siapa ini?"

"Do Kyungsoo. Saya sekretaris dari Tuan Wu."

Yixing membeku.

Apa-apaan?!

"Ada perlu apa?"

Tao terperangah melihat bagaimana Yixing menjawab dengan begitu dinginnya.

"Mohon maaf mengganggu waktu Anda, tapi Tuan Wu menitipkan pesan," ucap orang itu. "Bahwa Tuan Muda Junmyeon sakit, dan ia terus merengek untuk Anda temani. Tuan Wu ingin Anda berkemas dan menginap di mansionnya untuk beberapa hari."

Yang benar saja.

"Sakit?" Yixing tertawa mengejek. "Sakit apa?"

"Demam parah. Tuan Mudah Junmyeon terus menggigil. Tuan Wu bilang Anda adalah kekasih Tuan Junmyeon, bukan? Ia membutuhkan Anda sekarang."

"Begitu?" Lalu bahkan tanpa bisa dicegah, Yixing menggebrak meja dengan kekuatan penuh. Membuat seisi kafetaria. "Kalau Junmyeon sakit, kenapa tidak dibiarkan di rumah sakit saja, kenapa malah dibawa _kabur_ oleh Yifan, hah?!"

Tao menggigit bibir. Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

Hening sejenak dari ujung sana. Tapi Yixing sudah tahu kalau semua ini hanya permainan.

"Benarkah?" ucap orang itu lembut. "Saya tidak tahu mengenai hal itu."

" _Bullshit!"_

"Tuan," gusarnya. "Saya tidak mengetahui alasan mengapa Anda bersikap kasar, tapi perlu Anda ketahui—"

"Diam di sana," Yixing meraih tasnya, mengabaikan panggilan kedua rekannya sementara ia berjalan menjauh—menuju motornya yang terparkir di luar sekolah. "Aku akan ke mansion keparat itu beberapa menit lagi."

Ia menutup ponselnya dan melesakkannya dalam saku celana.

Di ujung sana, Kyungsoo menahan senyum kecut.

"Begitu mudahnya."

.

.

.

.

.

[tbc]

 **AN:**

Saya ngilang lama banget, ya...

Halo, Crell di sini lagi! Setelah sekian lama... akhirnya balik sambil bawa satu chapter Kosmos di bulan Ramadhan. Ea.

Maaf banget udah gantungin LH dan Kosmos. Jujur, buat LH aku sulit banget mau lanjutin... soalnya feelnya susah dan ga nangkep-nangkep. Tapi Kosmos, aku masih ada harapan buat nyelesaiin mini fic yang satu ini. Maaf, ya.

Untuk sementara kayaknya Crell bakal pindahin beberapa ff ke wattpad... remake beberapa fic lama, dan (rencananya) mau translate satu fic ChanBaek berbahasa Inggris yang _jos_ banget. Tapi ntar ya, nunggu lebaran. Soalnya ratingnya M /jduak

Rencana lain setelah Kosmos tamat, yaitu antara ChanBaek, HunKai, dan XingBaek. Kayaknya mau bikin ABOverse, doain aja cepet kelar kesibukan saya =)

Crell juga lagi ada proyek original fiction nih, ntar aja kalau udah fix aku kasih tahu detailnya =)

"Lay... Hyung..."


	17. Chapter 17

"Lay-hyung..."

Junmyeon tidak mau ditinggal.

Yixing tidak tahu apakah sebenarnya Kyungsoo mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak, tapi ketika ia sampai di mansion besar milik Wu, ia langsung diantar oleh seorang pelayan pendek bermata bulat ke kamar Junmyeon. Pemuda itu masih terbaring lemas, bahkan sulit dibangunkan saat Yixing datang.

Tapi begitu ia membuka mata dan melihat Yixing, Junmyeon langsung menangis. Lalu tidak membiarkan Yixing lepas lagi dari pelukannya.

Yixing tidak melakukan apapun, hanya mengusak rambut hitam itu lembut, mengecupi dahi Junmyeon dan berbaring di sampingnya. Junmyeon terlelap hanya beberapa detik setelah Yixing membisikkan kalau ia mencintainya, dan Yixing tidak bisa tidak mengecup kantung mata yang tercetak tebal di bawah manik jernih kekasihnya yang memerah.

Yifan tidak ada di mansion itu.

Yixing menghabiskan hampir seharian menemani Junmyeon berbaring, dan ia tidak memprotesnya. Ponselnya terus berdering, mungkin dari Chanyeol atau Tao yang ia tinggal di sekolah, tapi mana mau ia mengangkatnya.

Baru ketika malam menjelang dan Yixing memapah Junmyeon yang terbangun untuk buang air kecil (Yixing harus menggendongnya karena Junmyeon masih tidak bisa berjalan—demi Tuhan, Yixing meringis sedih melihat kondisi kakinya), Yixing akhirnya mengecekisi ponselnya.

Ada sesuatu yang viral. Sesuatu sangat heboh di instagram dan semua media sosial yang ia punya. Ada banyak orang yang menge- _tag_ -nya, memberi komentar 'yang sabar, Lay!', 'Lay tidak berhak diperlakukan begini', 'dasar tukang selingkuh!', dan segala macam.

Ketika Yixing membukanya, foto Chanyeol yang bertaut bibir dengan kekasih mungilnya memenuhi layar ponselnya.

Junmyeon agak lama di dalam sana, dan Yixing hanya termenung. Ia tidak seterkejut orang-orang lain, karena sesungguhnya ia sudah tahu—tapi dari mana semua konvo ini berasal? Siapa yang memotret, siapa yang mempublikasikan semua ini di tengah-tengah semua masalah—

"Chanyeol,"

Yixing tidak perlu tunggu lama untuk menunggu panggilan dari Chanyeol. Pria itu sudah menekan tombol jawab sebelum emosinya sampai memuncak lagi.

"Aku perlu bicara."

"Ini jebakan, Hyung."

Yixing terdiam.

"Aku tidak merencanakan semua ini, aku bersumpah," Chanyeol tampak terengah. "Kau tahu, aku langsung berlari ke rumah dari studio malam-malam begini, untuk menelusuri asal foto-foto itu."

"Mereka menyalahkan Junmyeon..." Yixing menggeram. "Orang-orang bodoh ini menyalahkan Junmyeon tanpa tahu kalau dia adalah _korban_ yang sesungguhnya... Aku akan—"

"Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol, lakukan apapun agar foto ini musnah. Jangan biarkan Junmyeon tahu soal ini."

"Berkebalikan, Hyung, Junmyeon harus tahu."

Yixing terhenyak.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Junmyeon harus tahu foto ini ada dan mereka semua mencercanya! Dan—"

"Mereka harus tahu!" bentak Yixing marah. "Satu-satunya hal yang mereka harus tahu adalah kalau iblis sesungguhnya adalah Wu Yifan dan ia adalah seorang peleceh seksual!"

"Tidak, tunggu," suara Chanyeol tampak frustasi dari ujung sana. "Kau tidak memikirkan harga diri Junmyeon kalau mereka sampai tahu akan semua kasus ini?"

Pria Mandarin itu menghempaskan dirinya pada sebuah kursi, menghela napas dan memijit pelipis.

"Tapi kita butuh dukungan publik."

"Itu bisa diusahakan, tapi tidak dengan cara ini. Lagipula, aku menemukan sesuatu."

Yixing menanti.

"Akun yang menyebarkan semua ini adalah akun instagram baru," tutur Chanyeol. "Namanya _Park Chaehoon_ , tapi jelas tidak ada orang bernama itu yang kita kenal. Setelah aku telusuri lagi, alamat IP internet yang digunakan adalah sama dengan alamat IP kantor pusat Wu Corp."

"Berarti..."

"Ini jebakan," suara Chanyeol pasti. "Tapi kita sudah selangkah di depan mereka. Hyung, aku punya ide. Coba lihat ke dalam tasmu."

Yixing menurut. Ia meraih tasnya, mengobrak-abrik isinya, dan emngeluarkan sebuah kamera mini seukuran kepalan tangan.

Tubuhnya gemetar marah.

"Sejak kapan kau memasukkan benda sialan ini, bodoh?"

"Hyung, aku akan mengatakan yang harus kau lakukan," Chanyeol memohon. "Tapi kumohon, ini harus berhasil. Tugasmu… mungkin akan sulit secara emosional, tetapi secara praktek, aku yakin kau dapat melakukannya dengan mudah."

Apa lagi sekarang?

Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Aku tahu kau akan sedikit kesulitan mengatur emosimu dalam tugas ini, tetapi aku yakin kau akan melakukan yang terbaik, karena semua ini demi Junmyeon."

.:xxx:.

Saat Junmyeon baru keluar dari toilet, ia dikejutkan dengan ponsel Yixing yang terbuka dan menampilkan foto skandalnya.

Junmyeon menutup mulut, terkejut. Belum lagi saat Yixing tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya.

"H-hyung..."

Raut muka Yixing sungguh-sungguh menakutkan. Junmyeon sampai berjalan mundur teratur—terintimidasi.

"Aku... sungguh..."

"Kau tahu berapa yang aku korbankan untukmu selama ini, Junmyeon?"

Suaranya benar-benar dingin. Junmyeon seperti disiram air beku saat ia tak bisa berucap apa-apa lagi.

Bibirnya bergemeletuk.

"Hyung..."

"Aku mengorbankan waktuku, uangku, kakakku, rumahku... bahkan nyawaku, untukmu!" raung Yixing di depan mukanya. "Ini balasanmu?"

"Tidak! T-tolong dengarkan aku, Hyung! Kejadiannya tidak seperti—"

"Aku berusaha membantumu keluar dari masalah ini, tapi ini balasanmu padaku?"

Lalu Junmyeon menangis.

Yixing mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Katakan," bisik pemuda itu. "Foto itu asli, kan?"

Junmyeon terisak. Tapi lama-lama, ia mengangguk.

Yixing menghela napas panjang.

"Sudah kuduga... Sudahlah, Junmyeon..."

Junmyeon panik.

Baginya, itu seperti sebuah perpisahan.

"Kumohon maafkan aku!" pekik Junmyeon, menahan lengan Yixing. "Itu... C-Chan...! D-dia yang—"

"Kesalahannya bukan ada pada Chanyeol," desis Yixing balik. "Tapi padamu, **jalang** —"

Detak jantung Junmyeon berhenti.

"—yang diam saja saat ia melakukan itu padamu."

 _Jalang._

 _Jalang._

 _Lay-hyung..._

Pelan tapi pasti, Yixing melepaskan pegangan Junmyeon dari tangannya.

"Bukankah aku pernah berkata padamu, Junmyeon,"

 _Tidak._

 _Tidak tidak tidak._

 _Jangan katakan._

Air matanya makin deras.

"Aku **benci** dengan orang murahan yang mudah dijamah."

.:xxx:.

"Di mana dia, Kyungsoo?"

"Di atas, Tuan."

Yifan melepas jasnya, melemparnya pada Kyungsoo yang menangkap dengan gesit dan melonggarkan dasinya.

"Waktunya mengajari anak itu beberapa sopan santun," Ia menyeringai, menyamankan diri di atas sofa ruang tengah. "Kau sudah menguploadnya?"

"Tentu saja," Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Karena Yixing cukup terkenal di sekolahnya, postingan itu jadi viral."

"Bagus. Panggil Junmyeon ke bawah."

Yifan menunggu cukup lama ketika akhirnya Junmyeon tertatih berjalan ke bawah dipapah Kyungsoo. Yifan memberi isyarat, dan Kyungsoo mengantarkan pemuda mungil itu ke atas pangkuan Yifan.

"Pergilah."

Kyungsoo menurut.

Junmyeon gemetaran, dan matanya merah sembab. Pipinya merona dan basah—bukti fisik ia baru saja menangis habis-habisan.

Bagus, memang seperti apa yang ia harapkan. Pasti Yixing habis-habisan memarahinya.

Apa mereka sudah putus? Batin Yifan seraya menjilat pipi pemuda itu yang kemudian merintih takut. Semua berjalan sesuai rencananya, ini luar biasa.

Dan Junmyeon yang menangis sangat menggairahkan. Ia jadi ingin menyetubuhinya.

"Kelinciku."

"T-tidak mau..."

Junmyeon mengekeret takut di atas pangkuannya, mencoba menjauh dengan mendorong dadanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa menjauh dari Hyung?" goda Yifan, menjilati telinganya. "Kenapa kau menangis, hmm?"

Junmyeon hanya terisak, menjerit lemah saat Yifan memilin putingnya.

"Hyung suka melihatmu menangis."

Yifan menyeringai culas.

"Nah, begini lebih cantik." Yifan menciumnya telak di bibir, meresapi asin yang terus-terusan mengalir. "Sekarang lepas pakaianmu, dan mendesahlah di bawahku."

Junmyeon berjengit terkejut mendengarnya. Dengan refleks, ia menampar Yifan keras-keras.

 **Plak!**

"Lepaskan aku!"

Lalu terdiam, terkejut akan keberaniannya yang sepintas.

Yifan berpaling, pipinya merah dihantam Junmyeon. Pelan ia menyentuh bekasnya yang panas, lalu menyorot kelincinya yang meringkuk takut dengan tajam.

"Beraninya kau?" desis pria itu. "Beraninya kau?"

Junmyeon dilempar, dan ia menabrak dinding di belakangnya, sebelum kemudian melorot dan jatuh terduduk ke atas ubin dingin.

"Akh..."

 _Sakit..._

 _Ya Tuhan, sakit sekali..._

Alas sepatu itu kasar, menekan pipi Junmyeon pada dinding di belakangnya. "Hanya karena kekasih kecilmu ada di atas bukan berarti kau bisa mengalahkanku, Manis!" Ia menambah tekanan pada kakinya, dan Junmyeon meringis merasakan tengkoraknya tergencet.

 _Hentikan! Hentikan!_

 _Aku tidak mau lagi!_

Tiba-tiba, tekanan itu menghilang, dan darah dengan menyakitkan kembali mengalir ke kepalanya. Junmyeon tahu tanpa perlu melihat mimisannya masih belum berhenti, dan ia harus sesegera mungkin menahannya. Ia juga tahu ia harus keluar dari tempat ini secepat mungkin, sebelum sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi.

 _Pintu paling dekat ada di depanku, pintu keluar._

Walaupun itu tidak mungkin. Yifan dalam kondisi waspada, dan tidak mungkin ada kesempatan untuk berdiri, lari ke pintu, dan kabur sebelum pria itu menangkapnya.

Junmyeon perlahan membuka satu matanya, heran karena sepupunya tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi.

"Selamat malam, Yixing. Di sini kau rupanya, Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Ia kemudian tahu penyebabnya, sosok kekasihnya berdiri di salah satu anak tangga yang menghubungkan antar lantai rumah mereka.

Pucat, takut, tetapi teguh. Yifan melotot pada pemuda itu dan menantang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" bisik Yixing, rahangnya kaku.

Yifan menyeringai. "Memberi pelajaran pada pelacur kecil yang telah selingkuh darimu,"

Pemuda itu menelan ludah. Junmyeon terisak makin kencang.

"Ya, aku tahu," Yifan tertawa. "Aku tahu kalau dia telah berpaling darimu dan bermain api dengan teman masa kecilnya. Kau pikir aku tidak menyadari hal itu?"

"Hyu—uhk!"

Junmyeon kalah saat tubuhnya digulingkan paksa. Jadi tengkurap di bawah kaki Yixing, tapi mendongak padanya, minta pertolongan. Yifan di belakangnya, masih mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Apa kau akan menghentikanku? Apa kau akan menyuruhku berhenti, Yixing?"

Yixing tidak bergeming.

Bahkan saat Yifan jelas-jelas menekan pantat Junmyeon ke bawah hingga pemuda mungil itu mengaduh kesakitan, dan Junmyeon memohon padanya dengan sebuah tatapan tanpa suara. Yixing bertemu tatapan memelas Junmyeon, namun secepat mungkin memutus hubungan mata mereka. Dan kemudian, pria itu berkata,

"Tentu saja tidak, Hyung," ucapnya dingin. "Dia pantas menerimanya… Bajingan kecil tukang selingkuh sepertinya… Aku sudah salah menilai."

Isakan Junmyeon terhenti.

"Oh?" Raut wajah Yifan berubah bentuk menjadi senyum tulus. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Yixing. Aku benar-benar terkejut."

 _Tidak…_

 _Tapi Lay-hyung… Lay-hyung…_

"Kau dengar pacarmu, kelinciku?" Yifan berujar, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih riang. "Bahkan dia setuju dengan metodeku."

"T-tidak," bisik Junmyeon tidak percaya. Takut. "Hyung... Hyung... Ja-jangan—"

Tendangan lain mengenai pipinya yang membengkak.

Junmyeon sudah hilang suaranya, bahkan untuk merintih kesakitan.

 _Lay-hyung..._

 _Kenapa..._

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan padanya?"

"Jangan berlagak tak bersalah seperti itu," desis Yixing, dan kali ini matanya bersirobok dengan Junmyeon yang kemudian memalingkan muka.

 _Tidak... tidak..._

"Kita selesai, Junmyeon. Aku tahu kau lebih membutuhkan Chanyeol daripada aku..." desisnya, dan tiba-tiba berteriak kencang dengan raut murka. "Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, pelacur!"

.:xxx:.

Yifan kemudian meludah ketika ia mulai bosan, menaikkan ristleting celananya, dan beranjak dari rumah dengan decakan.

Bukan perlakuan Yixing dan kata-katanya yang membuat Junmyeon membeku, mati rasa.

Melainkan kenyataan bahwa di antara semua itu, ia menyaksikan kekasihnya mengeluarkan kamera dan memotret mereka.

Begitu Yifan pergi, Yixing seketika menjatuhkan kameranya dan berlari menyongsong kekasihnya. Junmyeon terbaring di atas lantai, genangan kecil berwarna merah dekat pelipisnya, dan kulit di sekujur wajahnya membiru oleh serangan bertubi-tubi. Sperma yang bercecer saat ia diperkosa dengan kasarnya menusuk rongga hidung Yixing, tapi ia bertahan.

"Junmyeon, jangan bergerak. Aku—"

Junmyeon dengan lembut menampik tangan pria itu.

"Kumohon jangan sentuh aku," ujarnya pelan.

Kalimat itu membuat Yixing membeku. Matanya melebar, bibirnya terbuka dan terkatup sebelum sebaris katapun bisa keluar.

"Tidak, Junmyeon, kau tidak mengerti! Chanyeol belum menjelaskan—"

Junmyeon tak merasa perlu mendengarkan. Ia berusaha begitu keras untuk bangkit berdiri tanpa bantuan. Tangannya mendorong beban badan dari lantai, dan ia tak menghiraukan sinyal sakit dari otaknya.

Junmyeon belum bisa berjalan seperti biasa. Tapi bagai keajaiban, Junmyeon berhasil.

Semua di sekitarnya berputar, buram, dan sesuatu seolah menariknya untuk berbaring kembali, tapi semua itu bukan masalah. Tujuannya sekarang adalah kamar mandi.

Seraya bertumpu pada dinding, ia mengambil satu langkah, lalu terhuyung oleh rasa sakit. Bekas merah dari telapak tangannya yang berdarah mewarnai dinding selama ia merayap, berusaha berjalan. Yixing menangkap tangan kekasihnya untuk menyeimbangkannya.

"Kumohon, Junmyeon, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu."

"Kumohon jangan sentuh aku," Junmyeon berbisik lagi. Manik hitamnya kosong, tanpa nyawa.

Ia melepaskan diri dari tangan si pria Mandarin, dan mencoba berjalan lagi. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga—ia menjatuhkan diri pada dinding untuk mencegah tubuhnya mendarat di atas tanah lagi. Gerakan itu sendiri sudah menghabiskan sebagian besar napasnya.

Yixing mendatanginya dari belakang, tidak menyentuhnya, tapi berucap lembut,

"Aku mengerti kau membenciku sekarang, tetapi paling tidak, biarkan aku membantumu berjalan ke kamar. Aku akan membawakanmu kotak obat."

"Kumohon jangan sentuh aku."

Kalimat yang sama keluar dari balik bibir pemuda yang terluka itu.

Ia bagaikan robot, terluka tapi mati rasa.

"Junmyeon!"

Junmyeon berhenti untuk bersandar pada dinding lagi. Ia menatap kakinya, di mana tetesan darah masih berjatuhan, dan spermanya dan Yifan masih bertetesan dari lubangnya yang telanjang.

Yixing dengan hati-hati mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Junmyeon.

"Tak peduli berapa kali menolakku, aku akan membantumu naik."

"Tidak," Junmyeon dengan lembut menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman kekasihnya. "Kumohon jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi… Yixing..."

 _Yixing._

Ucapannya membuat linangan air mata Yixing menetes. Pemuda itu jatuh di atas lututnya, tangannya gemetaran. Ia menatap kosong Junmyeon menyeret tubuhnya yang separuh mati melintasi koridor, meninggalkan jejak darah di belakangnya. Membenamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya.

" _Tugasmu… mungkin akan sulit secara emosional, tetapi secara praktek, aku yakin kau dapat melakukannya dengan mudah."_

Kamera yang Chanyeol masukkan dalam tasnya berada persis di depannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti," tangis pemuda itu, gemetaran.

Yixing mual bahkan atas pikiran untuk menyentuhnya.

"Kau puas... Chanyeol?"

" _Aku tahu kau akan sedikit kesulitan mengatur emosimu dalam tugas ini, tetapi aku yakin kau akan melakukan yang terbaik, karena semua ini demi_ _Junmyeon_ _."_

.

.

.

[tbc]

 **AN:**

Masih kurang cepet apdetnya? /songong/ /tabok aja dia tabok/

Eniwei, Crell lagi bikin fic baru lagi nih! **Nas Ne Dagoniat,** starring ChanBaek, XingBaek, plus KrisHo buat bumbu-bumbu baper hoho. Silahkan cek sendiri di profil Crell, fav sama review ditunggu yah =)


End file.
